Tied together
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: Summary: When Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside his son, the Death God didn't eat his soul. Instead, it was blasted from his body, and landed on the only other young human near the attack – a baby girl named Sakura Haruno."
1. Chapter 1

**Tied together**

**Summary; ****When Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside his son, the Death God didn't eat his soul. Instead, it was blasted from his body, and landed on the only other young human near the attack – a baby girl named Sakura Haruno." **

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

It was an ordinary day in Konoha, the sun was shinning brightly. The children ran through the streets and played games, you could hear laughter and giggles from the children while the adults walked by and smiled at the children. The streets were filled with people walking around. In the middle of the crowd, was a female shinobi walking, relaxing in the nice weather. Sakura Haruno was on her way to the hokage tower. It had been a year since she start to train with the fifth hokage Senju Tsunade.

Sakura eye stopped and watched the people and the children around her. Her eyes soften when she saw a young boy who was playing with his friend. It reminded her of her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the kyuubi. Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya for a three years training trip. She knew what she needed to do. she needed to get stronger to help Naruto to bring Sasuke back. The memories of her former teammate still hurt. Sasuke had left them with no regret and had no intention to return. Sakura eyes sadden and looked at the hokage mountain, where the stone faces of the former and the current hokage was. A smile appeared on her lips.

"_When Naruto comes back, we will bring Sasuke-kun back. I won't be left behind, I just hope we'll be able to get him" _

Sakura continued towards her destination. She would keep doing her best to become better. She had made a promise to herself she would improve and be useful. She arrived to the hokage tower where Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for her to start her training.

Sakura walked through the corridor and reached the office when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Sakura turned her head and saw Shizune coming with paperwork, probably for Tsunade.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan, good you came, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you in the office." Sakura blinked at the older woman before nodded and walked through the door.

Sakura walked in and saw her teacher sitting at her desk doing paperwork while Shizune watched the blonde woman doing what she was supposed to do.

Tsunade smiled when she saw Sakura. The slug princess had become fond of the young girl and saw the potential she had to become a great medic ninja. Tsunade had been impressed that Sakura had the guts and come to Tsunade on her own and asked her to train her to become a medic.

"Well, there you are my little student ready for more training?" Tsunade asked, a grinning. Seeing Sakura eyes lit up with excitement was an joyful thing. Sakura reminded Tsunade of herself when and understood how Sakura felt, being left behind by her teammate and yearn to become better and be able to fight her own fights.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Sakura answered, the excitement could be heard in her voice. Tsunade chuckled seeing the girl being so excited to train.

"Good, let's get down to the business. Time to head down to the training ground."Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked around the desk and by Sakura. Sakura turned around and followed the blonde sanin out of the office.

They arrived to the training ground and Sakura felt nothing but gratitude towards the older woman. She gave Sakura hope, that even she could be stronger. Tsunade made her believe in herself, that even she, a kunoichi from a civil family could become stronger.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, her honey colored eyes watching the teenage in front of her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Now then Sakura. I want you to start meditate."

Sakura nodded and sat down under one of the tree and toke deep breaths and started to meditating. First her mind wandered everywhere but Sakura focused to not to think on anything special just to relax and let everything go. She felt at ease sitting there under the tree, hearing the birds chipping in the background. She heard Tsunade move to sit down and then there was just silence. Only sounds from the birds around the training ground was heard.

Tsunade sat a bite from her and watched the pink haired girl under silence. Tsunade observing her student. Sakura had let her hair grown out, to be longer, it now reached a little bit down on her back. Her body had dramatic changed, gotten more muscles. Her chakra reserves had grown as well. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

_Is it fate that brought these kids to us? It's ironic that we all three got students that are similar as us. Sakura is just like me, stubborn and refuse to give up and perfect chakra control. Naruto is just like Jiraiya. Idiot but still lovable, funny but clumsy. Sasuke and Orochimaru is also alike. They want power, however Sasuke for revenge and Orochimaru yearn for immortal to learn every jutsu there is._

After what felt an hour Sakura opened her eyes watching Tsunade who had her eyes closed. She had also been meditating. The older woman felt Sakura watching her so Tsunade opened her eyes and starred at Sakura in the eye.

"Now then are you ready?" Tsunade stood up, Sakura following suit.

"yes ma'am" Sakura watched, mentally preparing herself for anything Tsunade would do to her. Tsunade was unpredictable when it come to the training.

"Good, today we'll sparring today. Don't hold back got it?" Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed at the girl. Tsunade know very much what Sakura was capable to do and Tsunade had all intention to push Sakura to her limits and help her to get stronger.

"Hai"

Suddenly Tsunade leaped forward, startling Sakura however, she managed to shake it off and dodged Tsunade's attack. Sakura watched the damage the punch had done the ground was shattered, big rocks was standing up and in the middle of it was Tsunade standing smirking towards her. Sakura got a dreadful feeling. This training would be though, Sakura could tell by the looks Tsunade was giving.

Sakura focused her chakra in her fists when she felt a strange sensation in her neck. It was tingling, it was uncomfortable. It ached, making Sakura for a moment close her eyes instinctively.

Tsunade, who jumped up from the hole and had raised her fist once more, saw her student flinch in pain which made Tsunade stop in her tracks and landed a couple meters away from her student.

"Sakura, what's the matter? Something wrong?" Tsunade walked up to her student and saw Sakura touching her neck.  
Sakura flinched but tried to ignore the weird sensation, however it vanished just as quick it came. Sakura looked at Tsunade who frowned, looking concerned.

"I'm not sure I got this uncomfortable tingling sensation in my neck and back of the head, but whatever that was the feeling is gone now"

Tsunade still frowned, but said nothing. "Do you wish to continue?

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said, looking determined to continue the sparring. Tsunade smirked.

"Very well then, let's continue then" Tsunade had a bunch of balls which Shizune had prepared and taken them to the training ground. Sakura eyed the balls warily. She knew this exercise and frankly. It was one of the ones she didn't like.

Tsunade had no mercy when she sent those balls towards her.

"You know this, you're to avoid every single ball I kick towards you." Tsunade said grinning. Sakura gulped, feeling nervous. This would end badly she was certain.

"_This is going to hurt a lot" _Sakura thought with a grimace. She saw Tsunade throw the ball into the air and smashed it, sending it with high speed towards her.

Several hours later

Sakura and Tsunade ended their training session for the day. Shizune had briefly been at the training ground with them, but she had been summoned to the hospital.

Tsunade returned to her office, leaving Sakura alone, who were on her way back to her apartment. Sakura was walking down the street, feeling it was getting colder.

"Geez, you would think the evening would be warmer now but no, of course not. It's freaking cold." Sakura muttered. She looked around, seeing the shops in the street was preparing to close for the night. The light from restaurants was shining out to the streets. Children and parents was walking through the streets. Freezing, Sakura hurried to get home, she was tired and she needed a shower.

"A warm hot shower when I get home will be nice" Sakura hurried through the streets. She was tired, Tsunade had been rough on her, but Sakura didn't mind. It was a good thing, Tsunade didn't held back and it made her feel she did improve and get better.

"Hah aha" Sakura stopped and looked around to see where the laugh was coming from. When Sakura saw the children with their parents, Sakura sighed and smiled.

_I hope everything is all right with you Naruto, we miss you greatly. Konoha is not the same when you're not around._

Sakura come to her apartment and went inside, she kicked off her shoes and decided to take a long warm shower for her arching muscles. She had just entered the bathroom when strange tingling sensation was back, however it was worse, it was much more intense, like someone had stabbed her in the neck with something similar to a knife.

Sakura grabbed her head, her eyes tight shut, the pain was moving, so her head was arching. Sakura groaned and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't stand the pain. She tried to use the little chakra she had left to use to smoother the pain but it didn't help. The pain was overwhelming, Sakura felt tears in her eyes, threaten to spill, the pain was extreme. Sakura fall down on her knees and held her head in her hands. The Pain in the neck was getting worse. Sakura wasn't sure it felt like something was burning her. Sakura gasped for air, trying to breath calmly and steady however soon black spout was appearing in her sight and before Sakura could move any further, she fall down to the floor, lying on her side.

**A/N:** Hey people! What's up? This is my newest story, all thanks to Goddess OF Deaths who come with this idea, to help me to get inspired again to write my stories. So it will be another MinatoxSakura pairing. This was short but it will get better I promise. Please enjoy and I hope you'll leave a review.

P.S I am going over all the chapters with my beta reader now, to make the story better. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Tied Together by Our Souls**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was the man who sealed the Kyuubi and got his soul taken by the death god, or so he thought. Instead of being sealed in the death god's stomach, Minato found himself somewhere else.

"Where I am?" he muttered. Looking around Minato saw nothing but white. Minato was known as a genius, but right now he didn't feel like one. Frustrated, Minato sat down on the ground frowning.

He had expected to be stuck inside the death god, not whatever this place he was in right now.

Suddenly, the white around him disappeared and Minato found himself in a forest.

"May I ask who the hell you are and why you're inside my head?!"

Minato jumped to his feet, turned around, and saw a young girl about sixteen or seventeen years of age. By the looks by it, she was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, the same village he used to be Hokage of. What made her intriguing was her hair. It was pink.

In some way she reminded him of Kushina with her unique hair color.

_"Wait, did she say I was in her head?"_

"I'm sorry. I am Minato and how I got here, I have no idea. You said, 'inside my head', so this is happening in your mind? And may I ask your name?"

The girl nods her head slowly.

"Well yeah, I guess so. Call me Sakura. Do you really have no clue how you got inside my head?" Sakura asked, looking confused and nervous.

Minato sighed. He could tell she was nervous; he could not blame her, however. Finding a stranger stuck in your head is not a common thing.

"Look, I know this seems weird, but I can assure you I mean no harm. I have no clue how I got here."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and sighed, "All right then I guess we have to get used to each other 'til we find a way to get you out of my head. No offense, but it feels weird to have someone I don't know in my head."

"No offense taken. However, maybe it's better that we keep this to ourselves, I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Yeah, of course. But there is someone I know who I can trust with this issue and can probably help us."

Minato looked at the girl in front of him. "Who?" he asked curiously.

Sakura smiled, "Tsunade-shishou."

Minato blinked, at first he thought he had heard wrong, so he asked again just to be sure.

"Did you just say Tsunade?"

Sakura nodded.

"Hai, she is my shishou, I started to train with her about a year ago. I asked her myself if she could train me."

"And she just accepted? Just like that?"

When Sakura nodded to his question, Minato didn't know what to say. He was surprised that Tsunade had taken on another student to teach. He had thought Shizune was the only one who would get that honor.

Then something clicked in his head.

"Sakura-chan, since you're here in your mind, did you fall asleep or faint?"

"Eh…well the last thing I can recall is that I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything turned black, so I guess I fainted or something. I had just finished my training with Tsunade for the day."

"Oh… well, were you able to get home before you fainted?"

"I'm really not sure, but I think so."

Minato frowned but nodded.

Sakura watched the man in front of her. His blonde hair and blue eyes reminded her of Naruto. Strangely, there were similar features between this man and Naruto.

Suddenly, everything started to blur for her and last thing she saw was Minato turning around.

Outside Sakura's Mind

Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyes. When she could see clearly, she realized she was on her apartment floor.

"_Well at least you were in your own apartment."_

Sakura flew to her feet and looked around until she realized that it was just Minato who had spoken in her head.

"Really Minato? You just had to scare me like that?"

_"Well, I didn't expect you to jump several meters into the air. Because you know? You're a ninja, shouldn't you be prepared for anything?"_ Minato asked in a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha very funny, blonde."

_"Hey!"_

"What? Did I say something?"

_"You called me blonde!"_

"Well… it suits you somehow, since you have blonde hair and all."

Sakura snickered when she heard Minato start to grumble and complain about his new nickname.

Sakura went to the kitchen and decided to have some dinner.

_"Sakura-chan, May I ask you a question?"_

"You just did."

_"Sakura…" _Minato sighed in warning.

"Of course! Just ask."

_"How come you wanted to train under Tsunade? Aren't you a part of a team?"_

Sakura froze, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Right now my team is split apart because we are training with different teachers."

_"Really, how did that happen?"_

"One of my teammates left the village with Orochimaru to become stronger to get his revenge. The second is training with Jiraiya."

_"Really? What are their names?"_

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Minato quieted. The girl's mind he is stuck in is his son's teammate. Perhaps he could learn something about him.

_"Okay, so who left the village then?"_

"Sasuke."

_"Why would he leave the village?"_

"Because his family was murdered by his big brother, Itachi Uchiha."

_"Itachi?! No way!"_

"Why? And why are you so curious about my teammates, anyways?"

Minato was silent for a while so Sakura thought he wouldn't answer her, but when he did he took her by surprise.

_"I just wanted to get to know you, since I will probably be here inside your mind for a while."_

Sakura chuckled, nodding.

"Well, I guess you're right, but while you want to know me better, I would rather know more about who is stuck in my head."

Minato chuckled at her comment.

_"Well, I guess that's fair. You tell me about yourself and your team, and I will tell you more about me. I promise I won't lie to a young lady such as yourself."_

"Well aren't you a charming man?"

_"I have been told that many times…Cherry."_

"Cherry?"

_"Well, you called me blonde, so it must be fair that I can call you Cherry."_

Sakura sighed. This would be a long evening.

**To be continued…**

Second chapter finished yay! Thank you for giving me reviews. I'm happy to know there are people who like it.

I hope you keep reading and giving me reviews, and thank you westwindwaker for helping me.


	3. Chapter 3

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage tower. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she and Minato had talked, telling themselves about each other. Minato had even asked more about Naruto and Sasuke. He seemed to be concerned for both of them. Sakura was a bit concerned to have a man in her head, but what could she do about it?

She was hoping Tsunade could help, and that she would believe her. She did not want Tsunade thinking that she was insane.

On her way to Tsunade, she saw Ino and her teammates talking with Asuma and Kurenai.

Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw how they acted with each other.

Sakura felt a pain in her chest, knowing that by seeing them she got reminded of her teammates who weren't even in the village.

Sure, Kakashi was probably somewhere reading his stupid book. Shaking her head, Sakura moved along as she needed to get to Tsunade.

She needed to find answers: Why did she have a man in her head? Why was Minato sealed in her head out of all the people out there?

Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Sakura opened the door and saw Tsunade doing paper work. Surprisingly, Shizune wasn't there. Tsunade looked up and saw her student standing there.

"Well, come in, Sakura."

"Hai, Shishou."

Tsunade put down the pencil and leaned back in the chair.

"These papers will be my death."

Sakura smiled, "I don't believe that Shishou, you'll do just fine."

Tsunade chuckled, opened one of the drawers of her desk, and lifted up a bottle of sake.

"Really, Shishou? It's not even the afternoon yet and you plan to start drinking now?"

"Well… you can join me if you want," Tsunade said, smirking.

Sakura laughed, but shook her head.

"Well, thank you for that, but there is something I need to tell you."

Tsunade frowned, put down the sake, and motioned Sakura to sit down.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and gulped, "Well, it's complicated, because I just found out yesterday." Sakura looked down for a moment and whispered, "However, I don't think you would believe me."

Tsunade looked worried.

"Has something happened Sakura? I will listen to what you have to say before I say anything."

Sakura smiled a grateful smile. Tsunade hadn't just been her teacher, she also became like a mother to her. Tsunade supported her and helped her anyway she could, unlike her real mother, who didn't want Sakura to become a shinobi; it was dangerous. Therefore, she and Sakura hardly ever talk anymore.

"Well, when I came home after our training, I was exhausted. I fainted and then I was in my head. I knew I wasn't dreaming. However I wasn't alone in my head, there was someone else. He told me he had no clue how he got in my head and wasn't sure how to get out."

Tsunade frowned and stood, walking up to Sakura

"Shishou?"

Tsunade walked behind Sakura and moved her hair to the side. Tsunade then focused some chakra in one of her fingers and put it on Sakura's neck.

When she did, a small complicated seal appeared which said much, since her grandmother had been an Uzumaki, and Tsunade had spent much time with Mito and learned about seals.

Tsunade frowned. She had never seen such a seal before.

"Be still Sakura, I found a seal on your neck. I'll try to break the seal, so you might feel a bit of pain in your neck."

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade did a hand seal and pushed some chakra into the seal to try and break it.

Sakura flinched, feeling a small jolt of pain which got much worse when Tsunade touched the seal.

Clenching her fists and closing her eyes, Sakura tried to hold back a scream of pain.

Tsunade, seeing Sakura in pain, stopped immediately. Sakura fell forward and panted. The pain lessened.

When Sakura got her breathing under control, she looked up at her mentor.

"Were you able to break the seal?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"It's more complicated than I first thought. I have never seen such a seal before."

Tsunade returned to her chair and sat down.

"Sakura, did you speak to this person who is sealed in you?"

Sakura tensed, "You believe me?"

"Well, that seal on your neck means something is sealed in you. I believe you."

Sakura nodded, "Hai, I did speak to him. He told me his name."

"And that is?" Tsunade asked looking at her nervous student.

"His name is Namikaze Minato."

Inside Sakura's mind

Minato was bored. Sakura was awake, so he had no one to talk to. He was grateful that Sakura did believe him, but he knew she was concerned to have a stranger sealed in her head; someone who resembled her blonde teammate, Naruto.

Naruto.

It hurt him when he thought about his son. He yearned to find out more about his son. With what Sakura had told him, Naruto had apparently inherited Kushina's love to prank others. He also found out that his own student, Hatake Kakashi, was their sensei, or at least before Naruto and Sakura started to train under Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Minato looked around, the place around him looked a little like a training ground or something.

He had found out by accident that he could see Sakura's memories. Of course, he didn't do it after the first time. He wasn't someone who poked around in someone else's memories without permission.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

Sitting down, legs crossed on the ground, arms crossed over his chest, Minato sighed and glared down at the ground.

"Either I can sit here and do nothing, or I can risk getting Sakura-chan angry…"

Minato glanced around and took a deep breath.

One glance wouldn't hurt would it? At least he would learn more about her and probably why her team is apart and how that happened.

He would take the risk, as he had a feeling that there was something he needed to know.

**To be continued…**

So I just finished the third chapter and I'm happy to know people like this story so far and that you're willing to give me reviews.

I hope you like it and I also hope you give me a review for this chapter and I can't forget my beta reader for helping me.


	4. Chapter 4

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura tried to focus on Tsunade. Tsunade wasn't able to break the seal on her neck; however, she didn't blame her for it. The seal was complicated for even Tsunade whose grandmother was a sealing master.

If there was something she should be worried about, it should be the face Tsunade made when she told her the name of the man who was sealed in her head, Namikaze Minato.

"What's the matter, Tsunade-sama? What did I say?"

Tsunade shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"Well… I was just shocked to hear that name. I haven't heard that name for a very long time."

Sakura frowned, "How come?"

Tsunade sighed and looked at Sakura dead in the eye, "Because Minato Namikaze is supposed to be dead; for several years to be honest."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She had a dead man sealed in her head?!

"But it's impossible since he is sealed in my head. How can that be if he has been dead for a long time? Or if he is dead, how did he end up in my head?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Sakura, but apparently you have to get used to having him in your head while we try to figure out a way to get him out."

Inside Sakura's mind

Minato was walking around the training ground still trying to figure out what the training ground stood for, what meaning it had to her.

Suddenly a thick mist appeared from nowhere. Minato frowned, but stood still until the mist cleared.

Realizing he saw a memory of Sakura's, Minato saw team 7. He saw the teacher who he recognized as Kakashi, his own student, but here he was an adult and with his own team. Minato focused on the students and saw Sakura sitting in the middle of two boys, one blonde who he knew instantly was his son, Naruto, and the black haired guy who was no doubt an Uchiha.

"Now that's enough for today, go home and rest and we'll do some more training tomorrow," Kakashi said, reading his book.

"Kakashi-sensei, what exactly are we going to do tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi didn't look up when Sakura spoke, but answered, "Well, I was planning for Sasuke and Naruto to do some sparring."

Sakura frowned, "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Well…we will have to see tomorrow, I'm certain we can find something for you to do."

Minato frowned when the memory vanished. Not even seeing what had happened next, he could figure it out, and he didn't like it. He had thought Kakashi knew better than to neglect one student for the others. That wasn't what he had tried to teach him. In a team there was something called equals and apparently Kakashi did not have that concept in his head. He had ignored Sakura for her teammates.

No wonder why Sakura had the guts to go straight up to Tsunade, the medic Sannin, to train her. She was probably fed up with their attitude against her.

Knowing that he wouldn't like next memory, Minato relaxed and soon the next memory began playing in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi didn't look up when Sakura called out to him.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her supposed teacher.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke are sparring, but what am I supposed to do while they do that?"

Kakashi shrugged, but didn't look up.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you just watch over those two so they don't overdo themselves again." With that Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke who were arguing over something but soon started to spar again. She had a sad, longing look. She wanted to be better, to be stronger, but no one wanted to help her. Who could help her?

Minato grimaced. And he thought he had been bad when he had been unable to help Rin with her medic training. Kakashi had totally ignored Sakura.

Leaning his head in one of his hands, Minato frowned. He had a lot to think about. Slowly, he started to understand Sakura.

Meanwhile

Sakura couldn't believe that Minato had been dead for several years already. Tsunade had told Sakura that she would have to get used to having Minato in hear head unless she found a way to get him out. Tsunade had promised to try to find anything which could help her, but she didn't want to give Sakura too high hopes since there had never been any situation like this before.

This, along with the paper work, made Tsunade too busy to teach her, which meant that she had to do her training alone.

_'Hey Outer, how long is this handsome blonde going be in our head?'_

_'Well hello to you too Inner, I do not know. He will probably be there for a while, why're you asking? Don't like the company?'_

_'Well…no. He is handsome to watch and he is adorable when he is thinking, you know? You should get in there and watch him, he is a freaking good looking man. That you must admit!'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, she should have known Inner would come up with such a comment with their "guest" in her head. But at least Inner wasn't able to talk with Minato, and for that she was grateful.

Who knows what Inner would tell the blonde man about her.

**To be Continued...**

Chapter four is finished, who would have thought of that? Well, I hope you like it. Inner appeared as well, hope you're happy, since a couple of you who reviewed asked about Inner. Well, she is there now and will be around and will probably put Sakura in awkward situations with Minato.

Not much to say about this chapter, it's short but I'm working on it, the chapters will be longer soon enough. This story is going to take time, I don't want to rush things, which I have a habit to do sometimes with my stories. But I can promise there will be some SakuraxMinato moments in the next chapter so please R&amp;R and what would I do without Westwindwaker helping me?


	5. Chapter 5

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Minato was in a dilemma. He hadn't thought Kakashi of all people would neglect a student of his own. He knew how important it is to not neglect or leave a student behind for the two others. They are supposed to be a team. No one should be left behind, hadn't the accident with Obito taught Kakashi that?

Minato was conflicted. He wanted so badly to confront his former student, but he can't. At the same time, he wanted to talk with Sakura about these things, but didn't know how to bring it up without reopening old wounds – that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to understand why this happened to her. What reason did Kakashi have to neglect Sakura?

"Maybe I can help?"

Minato turned around and saw a look-alike Sakura, but this person had much darker hair and her eyes were a much darker green. Other than that, she looked very alike to Sakura.

"Who are you?"

The Sakura look-alike giggled and leaned against the tree behind her.

"Well you can call me Saki, I'm a part of Sakura's mind. I can tell you at least that much for now."

Minato frowned, but nodded, "All right Saki-san, can you tell me something about those memories I saw about Sakura?"

"Well… what you saw was the time when Sakura's team was still together. However, I might as well tell you their stories. Who shall we start with? Oh let's start with the emo, Sasuke Uchiha! Little brother of Itachi Uchiha who murdered the whole Uchiha clan one night and became a rogue ninja. The reason why is unknown, but Sasuke wants revenge on his older brother. When Team 7 took the Chunnin Exam, they met this creepy snake shinobi, Orochimaru or something. Anyway, Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck, giving him a curse mark, and promised Sasuke power if he would join him. At the third part of the Chunnin Exam, Orochimaru joined forces with the Sand Village and attacked our village. Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage. Shortly after that, the Sannin Jiraiya who had taken Naruto as his student back then, took Naruto with him and they searched for Tsunade-sama, because she was chosen to become the Fifth Hokage. Shortly after Tsunade became Hokage, Sasuke defected from the village. Sakura tried to stop him, but failed. Her second teammate, Naruto Uzumaki along with a group of her former classmates were sent by Tsunade-sama to bring Sasuke back, but they failed. Sasuke almost killed Naruto. Then we have Kakashi-sensei, our jounin sensei. However, he didn't train us equally. Either he trained Sasuke because of the Sharingan or he trained Naruto, but he never helped Sakura to become stronger. However, shortly after Sasuke left, Sakura went to Tsunade and asked her to take her on as an apprentice which she did. End of the lovely tale of team 7."

Minato frowned, he hadn't expected her to tell all of that to him so easily. Well, at least he got something that he could talk about with Sakura next time, or when she wanted to talk.

Saki looked amused and tilted her head.

"I told you I can't tell you more about me for now."

"You knew what I was thinking?"

Saki smiled, her head still tilted.

"That's secret, but don't worry, you'll find out soon enough and so will Sakura."

Saki left Minato alone with his thoughts and the information she had given him.

Meanwhile

Sakura was going through some documents, she wanted to find out who Minato Namikaze was. All Tsunade had told her was that he had been a shinobi of Konoha and that he had died 15 years ago.

She had hoped to find some information about this man but there had been none. Which was odd. The only reason she could come up with for that fact is that either Minato had been an ANBU or…

Sakura shot up in the chair, and went to look for a certain book. She found the book she was looking for and started to read.

Minato had for a short while been in the ANBU, but had stopped, went down, and became a jounin and took on a genin team. There was also something else.

Minato Namikaze was known as the Yellow Flash, and later became the Fourth Hokage!

No wonder there was no information about him, all information about the former Hokage was classified and only the current Hokage had access to it. Sakura smiled.

At least there was some benefit to being the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage; it allowed her to get to documents no one else was allowed to get their hands on.

Sakura smiled a faint smile. Tsunade knew Sakura would stop at nothing to find out about Minato and therefore she didn't stop her.

Tsunade knew she could trust Sakura with this information.

There were reasons why the information about Minato Namikaze was classified and no one else had permission to read his profile or anything about him.

Tsunade had some troubles of her own, because of this, she might be forced to call Jiraiya and Naruto back to the village. After all, Jiraiya was the teacher of Minato and a sealing master, or at least the best one Konoha has right now.

But Sakura had doubts that Jiraiya would be able to do anything about the seal on her neck. If Tsunade who had grown up with a grandmother who was a sealing master and who had taught almost everything about seals to Tsunade that she knew, there was only a small chance that Jiraiya would be able to do anything.

Sakura touched her forehead. She wasn't ready to meet Naruto just yet. She had promised herself that she would be much stronger when Naruto came back, and Tsunade had recently taught her about that seal. It would take time for her to store chakra in that seal, so right now no one could see that seal on her forehead, and that was good, at least for now.

Sakura closed her eyes, she was a bit tired and she probably needed to rest.

Before she knew it, Sakura had fallen asleep.

Minato felt when Sakura entered her mind through falling asleep. He needed to talk with her, he wanted to understand and maybe somehow help her. With what he could tell, she had done everything to find out about him ,and had also gone to Tsunade to find a way to break the seal, but had Tsunade failed.

"I see you're comfortable there."

Minato looked up and saw Sakura standing there in front of him. Her head tilted to the right, looking down at him. Her hair falling to one side.

She was a cute young shinobi, however knowing that she is training with Tsunade, he knew better than to let her looks be deceiving. Knowing how Tsunade works, he knew better than to try to piss off either Tsunade or her students.

Of course Kushina had been rather…forceful, but then again, she probably got that from her family, but she had some strength in her fists even without training with Tsunade.

And remembering how Jiraiya looked like whenever he had pissed off Tsunade, Minato knew better than to make a woman angry.

"Hello to you too, how are you doing?"

"Well, so far everything is fine. Tsunade tried to break the seal, but she had never seen anything like it before, so there is a chance that she is calling Jiraiya-sama back from his training trip with Naruto, but I'm not sure she really wants to do that, considering the situation."

"What situation?"

"There is a group called Akatsuki and they hunt down the Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya took Naruto for a training trip about three years ago to keep Naruto safe from them. And letting them come back now, the Akatsuki might try to sneak into the village once more, they did it once, but Kakashi-sensei and several other jounin stopped them."

"I see, well since you are here right now, you and I can get to know each other, I mean it would be strange not knowing who each other is right?"

"Right, that sounds all right."

Sakura sat down beside Minato and looked at the scene in front of her.

"You have questions and want answers." she stated.

Minato was surprised at how quick she was able to pick up on things.

"Well…for starters, who was that look alike of yours who was here earlier?"

Sakura sighed, "Well…to be fair, I don't know. She has been in my head all the time, I guess since childhood. I have low self-esteem because of bullies. I don't truly know who she is or why she is here. But there have been times when I have been grateful for having her in my head. For example, in the preliminaries for the second part of the Chunnin Exam, when my now best friend used a mind based jutsu to try and make me surrender, she pushed Ino out of my head and prevented her from making me give up the match."

Sakura looked at Minato take in the information and continued, "I have a question for you, and I hope you will be honest with me."

Minato nodded slowly, "Of course, just ask."

Sakura hesitated, but asked anyway, "Well…are you that Minato Namikaze who became known as the Yellow Flash and then became the Fourth Hokage?"

Minato was quiet for a short moment before answering, "You're right, I am that Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage who died 15 years ago. I assume that you did your research on me?"

"Of the little information that I could find, all information about you is classified, and no one but the Hokage has access to your information. However, since I am the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, it gives me some benefits."

Minato smiled, nodding, "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised by that."

Minato hesitated but started to speak, "Sakura, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your team? What made Kakashi treat you and your teammates so differently?"

"Saki showed you some of my memories?"

"Hai."

"Well, for starters, Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan and needed help training with his Sharingan, and since Kakashi had a Sharingan, he was the best one to help him. Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, so he needed help with his chakra control, and to get some control of the chakra of the Kyuubi. Both have big chakra potential and I guess they needed more help than me. I am a student of a civil family, I have perfect chakra control, and was the smartest girl in our class, but nothing more. I don't know why Kakashi-sensei couldn't at least be bothered to help me, but after the second part of the Chunnin Exam where both Sasuke and Naruto passed to the third round while I didn't, he started to focus more on them than me. I was lost and no matter what, Kakashi-sensei didn't help me. I had nothing, until Tsunade-shishou came back to the village and became the Hokage, and accepted my request to train me so that I could move forward, not to be left behind. I hated to be left behind by my team, but I guess it was going to happen sooner or later."

Minato frowned and reached out to her. He could see that this was a sensitive subject for her. A feeling of needing to comfort her washed over Minato and he cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way. Sakura leaned towards him and let him hold her there. She sobbed, but tried to keep it in.

"It's all right, just let it out, there is no need for you to hold it all in you. Sometimes you need to let it out and have someone who you can trust see this side of you."

Sakura shook her head, but Minato figured she had no one else she could truly show this side of hers to. No one else that she could let see her emotions, and not just hide them away inside of herself, far from any onlookers. And the situation with her team must have made things worse.

Minato knew how Uchihas could be. They were hard and cold, determined to not show any emotion. For them, it's a weakness, and they had a bad habit of going around and telling everyone else that.

Minato silently decided right there and then, that no matter what, he would do his best to help out this girl. Something told him, they needed each other. To trust and to turn to each other for help.

**To be continued...**

Chapter 5 is finished, I hope you like it. Well, considering how many people are following this story, there are people who like it, but I would like it if you people would leave a review too. However, I'm happy for the reviews I have been given so far. Please R&amp;R people, and of course my beta reader Westwindwaker, thank you for helping me, I haven't updated a story so often or so fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**We're tied together by our souls**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

Minato sat patiently with Sakura, he felt sorry for the girl. It wasn't her fault that she had come from a civil family and had not the same experience as her teammate or the charka reserve as Naruto and Sasuke. He knew Naruto would have huge charka reserves, first because of Kushina had it being born in the Uzumaki clan and of course the kyuubi. Sasuke were an Uchiha and they had a lot of charka. Sakura being from a civil family had surprisingly huge charka but not as much as Naruto or Sasuke, but she had clearly perfect charka control. Kakashi hadn't seen the potential she had but Tsunade had.

And so did he

She could become a splendid shinobi with some help from someone who could see it. He would be dammed if he just let her be wasted. Minato frowned and a thought come up in his head. It might be a crazy but maybe it could help Sakura. She had probably only Tsunade who believed in her right now and Minato even if he were sealed in her head, he wanted to help her somehow and there might be a way for him to do it.

Sakura finally calmed down and they sat there under silence, Minato still holding Sakura. He felt Sakura relax and were breathing calmly. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed sitting like this with her. Sakura moved a bit but she didn't do any move to remove herself from his embrace.

"Sakura, after you started trained with Tsunade, have Kakashi been around?"  
Sakura shake her head. "No, I haven't seen him, and when I see him, he disappeared just as quick I find him. I guess he's been doing mission since Naruto left Jiraiya and Sasuke left the village. It hurt, knowing your jounin sensei who supposed to help and train isn't there for his students well not for everyone. He put his attention on Sasuke and Naruto. I just don't get it, why he acted like that. "

Minato's jaw clenched. His disappointment towards Kakashi become much more. He hated how one of his own student who he had worked so hard to understand what is meant to be a team and still didn't get it after losing Obito, threated his student like this. He had thought Kakashi had changed when they had lost Obito, that Obito had taught him about teamwork and what is means to be comrade.

He had been wrong, and because of that, Kakashi had unintentionally broken this girl, lower her self-steam even more before she had become his student. His urge to knock some sense in his former student become much bigger. His thoughts were broken by Sakura's sighing.

"Something wrong?"

"Well… if there were something I wanted to know why Kakashi-sensei acted like he have been doing, I would want to know why he did it. Why did he threaten us so differently? Why putting more effort in training Naruto and Sasuke but not me. Sometimes I even thought maybe I wasn't good enough to become shinobi…" Sakura were to continue but Minato interrupted her.

"That's not true, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from, everyone can become splendid shinobi, so long they are giving time enough to learn and have a good teacher. Someone who believe and support you and don't give up easily. What Kakashi did was wrong, you did nothing wrong, he approached this in the wrong way, so do me a favour and do not finish that sentence because I don't want to hear that."  
Minato looked down at her and saw the shocked face she had and he couldn't blame her for that, if she had such thoughts in her head because of Kakashi. He loved to have a chat with his former student even more now.

Sakura looked away, Minato watched her under silence. He were curious about this girl for some unknown reason. He needed to figure out why. It's not like he were in a hurry anyway, or go to other places so he had plenty of time to figure this out. Sakura briefly looked at Minato in the corner of her eyes. That Man were handsome, she would guessed he were around late twenty when he supposed "died" She didn't know why but for some reason she trusted him, she felt she could trust him by telling him about her team. That he would listen. Before she had left Tsunade, She had asked her shishou about Minato.

_**Flash back¨**_

"_Tsunade-sama, did you know Minato when he were alive?"_

"_I did, and I can assure you Sakura, Minato is a person you can depend on no matter what. He is a good person, he is a very good to listen and help people with their problems. He is good to give advances. So if you feel you can talk to him do so, Minato helped me a lot, even if he didn't realised it."_

_Tsunade said smiling remembering something. _

"_Tsunade-sama what are you going to do? Are you going to contact Jiraiya-sama?"_

_The older woman looked at her student under silence before answering her question._

"_To be fair, for now I won't. It would be no good to interrupt Naruto's training with Jiraiya now. Judging by that seal, there is no danger, however, unless something come up, and an emergency situation come I will call Jiraiya and Naruto back, but I hope that I won't need to do that. The Akatsuki have been close to Konoha, searching for Naruto, so for now it's safest for Naruto to keep going with his training with Jiraiya."_

_Sakura nodded, understanding her reasons. She wasn't ready to meet Naruto just yet. She were only half through her training._

_**Flash back end**_

Sakura watched Minato. He looked conflicted. He wasn't happy to hear what Kakashi-sensei had done but she hadn't got why he would be upset unless…

"Minato-san, were you Kakashi-sensei's teacher?"

Minato snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sakura surprised.

"What? Oh sorry, you're right, I was his teacher I had thought I had taught him better than this, that he had learned after what happened to his teammates but perhaps I was wrong." Minato frowned which made Sakura worried.

"May I ask what happen to them? Kakashi-sensei only mentioned them once and said they were dead, killed in action"

Minato tensed but sighed

"I guess I could tell you, his teammate were Obito Uchiha and a girl called Rin. They were on a mission. It was war. Their task were to destroy a bridge but there complications. Rin were kidnapped and Obito went alone to save her. He and Kakashi never got along, Kakashi were all about rules after his father death and had told Obito that the mission come first and they could save Rin after they had done the mission. That pissed Obito off and they went on they own. Obito went to save Rin and Kakashi went to the bridge, but I think Kakashi changed his mind and went after Obito to help him to save Rin. They managed to save Rin, however they were ambushed and Rin had been hostage in a cave and one of the enemy made the cave crave in and they tried to make a run out of it but Kakashi were almost hit by a boulder but Obito pushed him away and the boulder hit him instead. Rin were killed on another mission unfortunately."

Sakura eyes widen, she hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I never imagined something like that had happen. Is that why Kakashi-sensei spends so much time at the memory stone?"

Minato raised an eyebrow "He does?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah, it seems he blame himself or something. He just standing there in front of the stone for hours, so he comes several hours late for our training"

Minato closed his eyes. Kakashi had done probably more damage than right. The death of Rin and Obito seemed to affect him more than he had first thought but it doesn't justify his ignorance of helping Sakura in her training and there were things they needed to figure out. How this seal work.

Minato were a prodigy, he knew a lot of seals but had never seen such seal before, but he knew the seal had some kind of function. Maybe the seal react to their charka. In order to get some order with this, they needed to know what they had to work with. And what is the best way to find out?

By charka of course

Flying up on his feet and pulling Sakura along.

Sakura looked shocked being pulled up so fast.

"Sakura, since I probably will be here, we might as well figure out what we have to work with."

"You mean we'll figure out how the seal works?"

If Minato were surprised that Sakura figure that out, he tried to not show it.

"Right, and probably the best way to figure it out is using charka."

Sakura tilted her head a little frowned, deep in thoughts, trying to figure it out.

Minato stepped back and let go of Sakura but mentioned that she would follow. They walked a bit from the training ground till they arrived to a small lake.

"Walk on the water excise huh?"

Minato nodded

"Right, I'm not sure if I can use my charka here, but I will give a shot and try."

"Okay, then let's try"

Sakura focused her charka and carefully stepped on the water and without a problem she could walk on the water, which Minato wasn't surprised. He were however amazed with her charka control. It was indeed perfect, she wasn't losing or wasting any charka when she stood there on the water.

"Seems I can use my charka" Sakura turned to him.

"Will you give it a try?"

Minato nodded and focused. He could feel his charka and with cautious he stepped on the water and Minato found out he as well could use his charka.

Minato walked up to Sakura and smiled. Sakura chuckled.

"Well at least we know you can use you charka here."

"Well since we found out about that, I have a suggestion to you Sakura"

Sakura looked at the blonde man in front of her curious

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking, I might could help you with your training of course. I realized that the way Kakashi threated you, no one should be threated, and for that I'm sorry. I had hoped Kakashi would get through this but I can tell he haven't fully and let you suffer for it. Because of his attitude, you were forced to find someone else who could help you. And I need to fix it, so if you so wishes I can help you with your training alongside with your training with Tsunade"

Sakura were shocked. She hadn't thought he would come with that suggestion. Not that she were complaining and she were sure Tsunade wouldn't mind. She were after all the hokage and had much work to do, which meant she couldn't help Sakura every day but those day she could, she made it worth the few training days. Tsunade were strict and demanded perfections. She pushed Sakura to her limits and over the limits but at the same time she knew when it was time to end it. Tsunade were aware of Sakura's limits and did her best to help Sakura get better and stronger but she hadn't thought Minato namikaze would come with this suggestion that she would train with him, he would help her too.

Sakura smiled, she would be a fool to say no to the offer Minato come with, and she wasn't a fool. She were smarter than that. "Now that's an offer I wouldn't say no to. It would be great to have you helping me as well. It would be great!"

Minato relaxed and smiled "I am glad to hear that, Sakura and we can talk more about it later, right now I think is time for you to wake up, I can sense someone trying to wake you up from you little nap" Sakura blinked and before she knew it. She woke up.

* * *

Tsunade were trying to wake Sakura up from her little nap. She had found Sakura in the office in the coach with books and rolls with information about Minato Namikaze. Tsunade smiled. Her student knew the best place to read classified information were in Tsunade's office. Tsunade smiled at the cleverness her student. Sakura knew one would dare to just barge in to the office. Only Shizune and Sakura had that right and Sakura were one of few shinobi she trusted and allowed therefor Sakura access to the information about Minato. No one else had that permission and Tsunade wanted to keep that way.

Till that day Naruto was ready to find out about his parents.

But Right now Tsunade needed Sakura awake.

Sakura stirred but soon enough Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused and then she saw Tsunade and realised where she was.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep with this. I were reading this"

Tsunade laid her hand on her shoulders and smiled a gently smile.

"Don't worry Sakura it's all right."

Sakura relaxed slightly and nodded.

"So how did the meeting go?"

Tsunade waved her hand dismissing

"Boring as always, those old hags think they can control me. How does it go for you any process?"

Sakura sat up straighter and put away the scrolls and book away. "Well I accidently fall asleep and I had a nice conversation with Minato. He didn't seem too happy when he heard about Kakashi,"

"I'm not surprised at that" Tsunade said, taking her seat beside Sakura.

"What did you talk about?"

"Well…we talked about my team and Minato were curious about them and then I told him how Kakashi had treated me. And it seems my inner, Saki as she have introduced herself to Minato did show him some of my memories of team 7 and he wasn't so pleased with it and we tried to figure out how the seal worked, we tried to use our charka and so far we both can use our charka and so Minato offered me to train with him alongside with your training."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, she had a light in her eyes Sakura felt a bit worried about but said nothing.

"Really? Now that's a good idea. Maybe you will find out more how the seal work. And of course extra training won't hurt you. I can tell you now Minato is an excellent teacher. He will be a big help in your training when I'm busy with paper works and meeting."

Sakura smiled nodded happy that Tsunade approved Minato's idea and it gave her hope when Tsunade told her Minato were a great teacher. Perhaps she could become a great shinobi after all.

TBC

* * *

Well chapter 7 finished hope you like it. I had some schoolwork to get finished before I could write this. Well I haven't much to say in this

Chapter so please R&amp;R and enjoy the chapter till next chapter people!


	7. Chapter 7

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 7

Tsunade was great at keeping a poker face. No one could see through her or read her face. And for that reason, she forced herself to learn how. It was important in her job to a keep straight face. Especially right now. Hearing that Minato had access to his chakra and that he had offered to train Sakura was going to be on her mind for awhile.

You can't help but wish to be able get into other people's minds. Tsunade knows Minato is a kind man, and that probably after hearing Sakura's tale, Minato felt Sakura needed another person to help Sakura with her training.

To be honest, Tsunade was curious about how well it would go for Sakura. She was an excellent student and a quick learner, so the question is: How will Sakura be after their training?

Tsunade would make sure to find out for herself, the only thing she was certain of, was that Sakura would become one hell of a shinobi.

Tsunade took another gulp of sake and glared at the paperwork on her desk.

If only this horrible paperwork would disappear, I would be so much happier.

Tsunade put down the bottle and grabbed the pencil with her hand to continue the paperwork. She glanced at the door. She had just sent Sakura home, but knowing that girl, she is already home, preparing herself to start her training with Minato. Tsunade had a feeling this revelation about Minato would be a very interesting one. It certainly will turn Sakura's life upside down.

Sakura's POV

I finally got home from the training and studying with Tsunade. I'm grateful that Tsunade takes the time to train me even if she has all of that paperwork to do. It's no wonder why she is so pissed off sometimes.

_"Hey Sakura, when will you start training with Blondie?"_

"Saki, why are you so curious?"

_"I am just curious. You have got to admit that he is one handsome blondie. I wouldn't mind dating him. He is gorgeous."_

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Saki could be annoying, when she started to sound like…dare I say it, like me when Sasuke was still around.

I shuddered. If there something I regretted, it was paying all of that attention to Sasuke. I mean, I am not even sure what I saw in him. Now seeing him in a new light, I can't help but be disgusted with myself. Next time I see that smug bastard, I will punch him in the face.

_"Forget that bastard, we have officially moved on from him. Now we have a blonde, gorgeous man in our head, and no one else."_

I mentally groaned and prayed that Minato didn't hear Saki, or I would die in shame.

"Go away Saki, you're giving me a headache already, and I don't need that right now."

_"That can't be good, I suggest you take something to help with your headache so that you can sleep well tonight. Believe me, going to bed with a headache is not fun._

I almost tripped on my feet after hearing another voice. Luckily, I was able to grab the table before falling.

"What the? Minato, don't scare me like that!" I swear that I could hear him chuckle at me.

_"Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to frighten you. That wasn't my purpose, I promise."_

I relaxed slightly, since he sounded honest and I felt bad for being mad; it wasn't his fault I didn't pay attention. Wait, since when have we been able to communicate like this?

"Minato how are we able to communicate like this?"

_"Hm…I'm not certain but I would guess it has something to do with the seal I think. But you can't say that this is a bad thing, right?"_

I had to agree, it was kind of nice to be able to talk with him like this, without being unconscious or sleeping to be able to talk with Minato. This was a good thing indeed. Belatedly, Sakura realized that she had talked to him like this on the night they met, she had just forgotten.

"You're right, this is nice."

_"How long are your two going to ignore me? I don't like to be ignored you know."_

I wanted to lock Saki away somewhere so much, so that I wouldn't be bothered by her.

"How come you're in my head? I've never truly known why you're in my head."

_"You know, I would love to tell you, but you're not ready yet. But when you are, I will tell you."_

"And what does that mean?"

_"I think it means that when you're mentally and psychologically ready to know, she will tell you."_

I'm not sure if I wanted to laugh or scream out in frustration...

"You do realize that you're not helping right?"

_"And here I thought I was."_

Hearing his answer just made me roll my eyes, however, I couldn't help but giggle. The way he said that made it sound rather funny.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I was hungry and needed something easy to make. I am too tired to do any cooking.

_"Well, we can go and get some ramen, that's quick and easy."_

I stopped in my tracks, hearing him say ramen. It reminded me of Naruto, that blonde idiot, getting himself into trouble. Jiraiya-sama probably has his hands full with Naruto going on about his lovely ramen.

"Well, ramen it is, it has been a while since the last time I ate ramen."

I went to grab my wallet, get out of my apartment, and lock the door, and I was soon on my way. Lucky me. I briefly heard Minato and Saki saying something to each other, but I ignored them. I just hoped Saki behaved, or I might just go and die.

I walked through the streets and saw Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sitting and drinking tea together. I decided to surprise them so I hid my chakra so that they wouldn't notice me. I was just behind the corner and was about to jump out to surprise them, when I heard them say my name. I froze and decided to listen to what they had to say.

"…I can't believe Sakura is training under Tsunade-sama!" Tenten complained.

"Well…Sakura does have perfect chakra control, so maybe that's the reason why Tsunade decided to train her?" Hinata said softly, Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Please Hinata, we all know Sakura might as well quit being a shinobi, don't you think? I mean, compared to her teammates, Sakura is weak. You have to agree with me, right Ino?"

I waited, barely breathing, waiting for what Ino, my supposed best friend would say.

I got a feeling I didn't want to know.

"Well… Sakura is a friend, it's up to her if she wants to continue, and maybe she can be a medic, but nothing else. She doesn't have it in her. You saw her at the Chunnin Exam."

I bit my lower lip and turned around, I've had enough already, and didn't want to hear anymore. I slipped out without being noticed by them, those so called 'friends' of mine.

Neither Saki or Minato said anything on the way back to the apartment.

It wasn't until I had thrown myself onto my bed that I heard Minato and Saki speak up.

_"Sakura, don't take that seriously, Tenten is just jealous. You know how much Tenten admired Tsunade-sama and is disappointed that she wasn't chosen by Tsunade-sama. And Ino, if she was your friend, she wouldn't say such things."_

_"Saki is right Sakura, you just need to prove them wrong. Sometimes, people who care hurt others without meaning it. I'm certain Ino cares for you, they just don't see your potential as we do."_

I didn't answer any of them. I was exhausted and soon enough without noticing it, I fell asleep. The last thing I knew, I felt tears on my cheek.

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in my unconscious again, and that I wasn't alone. Minato was beside me. Or rather, he was holding me in a comforting way.

"Are you all right?" he asked. You could see the worry all over his face. I sighed and looked away. I got stuck every time I looked into his blue eyes.

"I don't know," I answered him, for some reason I was tired.

"You're tired because of the stress the situation put you through."

I looked up and saw Saki standing a few feet away from us. She was just as worried as Minato.

"What's the matter? You look like I am sick or something," Sakura tried to joke lightly.

"Well we are worried about you."

"Sakura, I'm sorry…"

I frowned, I didn't understand why she would be sorry.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I think I accidentally did something which did something to the seal. So, now not only do you have your own chakra reserves, you also somehow received Minato's chakra reserves as well, kind of. He still has his chakra, but you have the same huge chakra reserves."

Oh dear god…

I was speechless, I couldn't find anything to say. I looked up at Minato who looked concerned.

"What did you do Saki?" I felt I needed to know even if the look Minato gave Saki said otherwise.

"Well…I don't think you need to know about it right now. Right now you need to rest, you fainted because of the sudden huge amount of chakra you received. Your body is not used to so much chakra, it will take some time before you will wake up from this. However, you will be able to use some of the excess chakra, but of course to get used to all of that chakra, you are going to need to be unconscious."

"I can't, Tsunade will be wondering where I am."

"Don't worry about that, we have that covered."

"How?" I asked, frowning, but then I looked back at Minato who grimaced a bit.

"Because of this, it seems I can momentarily leave your mind, but only for a short time."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked to say the least, but I had nothing to say, so I just nodded to show them I understood.

"Good, I will be gone for a short moment to get to Tsunade and tell her what happened."

With that, Minato slowly faded and disappeared, leaving me and Saki alone.

With Tsunade

Tsunade sat still, working on her paperwork. If she was allowed to, she would burn all of the paper so that her work would be less annoying.

"I can't believe that brat wants this job," she muttered. She shivered and looked up. What she saw shocked her.

There stood the spirit of Minato.

Tsunade was shocked, and her face was pale at the sight of him.

"Minato? Is that you, or am I seeing things?" She whispered.

Minato shook his head, "No, you're not dreaming. I need you to listen to me, don't interrupt me as I don't have much time. You are aware of the second personality which resides in Sakura's mind, correct?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure what she did, but whatever she did, affected the seal. Now, Sakura has just as huge of a chakra reserve as I did when I was alive. I still have my chakra, but it seems that Sakura can use it. However, because of the sudden change in her chakra, Sakura is unconscious in her apartment right now and will be out cold for a couple of days. And let's keep this as a secret, there is not one good thing that would happen if this comes out that I am sealed in Sakura's mind."

Tsunade frowned but nodded, "All right, I will go and check up on her myself, don't you worry. This will be out secret."

"Thank you." With that, Minato was gone.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "I need more sake," she muttered.

She lifted the bottle to her mouth and gulped several gulps of sake, and then slammed the bottle down on the desk. Getting up from the chair, Tsunade headed out from the office, she needed to make sure that Sakura was all right. She trusted Minato, even if he was just a spirit right now. She knew him, almost as much as Jiraiya did.

Jiraiya. Tsunade stopped in her tracks. How would she be able to keep this from him? Minato wanted this to be kept a secret for Sakura's sake. However, Jiraiya was Minato's teacher, so keeping this from him would be difficult, but it would be needed to keep her student safe.

That was all that mattered to her right now.

Tsunade arrived to the apartment where Sakura lived. Because they had grown close together, Tsunade had a key to her apartment. Sakura was like a daughter to her. She needed to know she was safe. Tsunade unlocked the door and walked in. She saw Sakura lying on the bed, unconscious.

Tsunade walked up to the bed, and sat down beside Sakura. Tsunade laid her hand on Sakura's forehead. Tsunade frowned, Sakura's chakra was growing.

Minato was right, her chakra reserves are getting higher. With as fast as the charka is growing, she will have at least the chakra reserves of a jounin.

Tsunade looked down at her student, and moved some hair away from her face. Sakura was sound asleep. There were no indications that she had fainted or anything else.

No matter, now knowing and have seen Minato, Tsunade knew this couldn't get out to anyone, not even the council. If Danzo found out…

Tsunade shuddered. She refused to let that old bastard get Sakura.

Tsunade stood up, she needed to get two ANBU to guard Sakura.

"Cat! Hawk!"

Two ANBU appeared behind Tsunade, kneeling.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade turned around and looked at the ANBU, her eyes narrowed.

"I need you two to guard Sakura until she wakes up. I will come every day and check up on her, however, you're not to let anyone else but ME in here. And when I mean anyone, I mean friends, family, and no one from the council. If you let anyone else in other than me, you will find yourself losing your position in ANBU. Got it?"

"Hai!"

Tsunade nodded.

"Good, I expect nothing else from you other than that you do as you have been told. It doesn't matter who tries to come in here, no one but me is allowed in."

The ANBU nodded which calmed Tsunade.

"Good, I'll be back later tonight to check up on her, so watch over her."

Tsunade smiled and left the apartment. She knew that those two will do as they have been told. They reported directly to her. They were only allowed to take orders from her.

With that done, Tsunade returned to her office to continue her cursed paperwork.

In Sakura's mind

Sakura opened her eyes; she was tired. Saki was sitting with her. They were waiting for Minato to come back. They didn't need to wait for long. Minato appeared beside Sakura. He seemed to be tired as well. Sakura turned her head to him and smiled a weak smile.

"Welcome back," she whispered.

Minato smiled back, "Thank you. You seem to be tired as well."

"You don't say? You should look at yourself in a mirror, you look a bit tired as well."

Saki chuckled, shaking her head at them, "You two should rest, you both are exhausted and need all of the rest you can get. This will be rather annoying for you for a while. You won't be able to do so much for now."

"Well, at least I am not alone in this," Sakura said, closing her eyes.

Minato smiled, and reached out and touched her shoulder.

"You'll never be alone Sakura."

**To Be Continued...**

Well what do you know? I have written two chapters on the same day, it's a new record for me. I never write this fast. This story is getting to me I think, because I actually like a story I have written. This has grown on me. Well, I hope you like it, and please leave a review people, your reviews inspire me to write more. See you next time, people!


	8. Chapter 8

We're Tied Together by our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 8

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Looking around, she realized that she was still unconscious because she was with Saki and Minato. Saki was sitting under a tree a few feet away from Sakura. Minato was sleeping beside Sakura. Sakura could only guess that the little trip he had done to visit Tsunade had worn him out.

"I see you're awake, at least enough to talk with you."

Sakura looked over to Saki who for some strange reason, looked pale, and almost sick as well.

"Are you all right? You don't look so well."

Saki smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"You should look after yourself, Sakura. I'll be all right, don't worry. After all I am a part of you, remember?"

Sakura glanced briefly over to Minato who was still sleeping.

"He will be all right as well. This was something we just didn't expect, so don't panic."

Sakura grimaced but said nothing. She glanced at the young man who was sleeping. She hadn't thought that Minato would be affected by this. It seemed a bit unfair that Minato was affected by this. Sitting up slowly, Sakura watched Saki, she needed to know something.

"Saki, what did you do to make something like this happen to me?"

Saki looked hesitant, trying to find the right words. Sakura was determined to get her to speak.

"I do have a right to know since this is my mind, right?" Sakura pressed.

Saki sighed and walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her. "Sakura, please understand, we have no idea how this will affect your life from now on, but I will tell you. When you got upset, I wanted you to calm down and there are other things you need to know about me. I will only be here until you don't need me, you can say, I'm like a kekkei genkai. Are you aware that you are from the Haruno Clan?"

Sakura frowned, confusion written all over her face.

"I thought my family was a civil family?"

Saki shook her head. "Well, your so called 'parents' are civil, but your real parents are dead. I'm sorry. The Haruno Clan were close friends of the Uzumaki clan. Those two you have been living with, are your aunt and uncle, but they didn't say anything because they weren't on good terms with your parents, and decided to raise you as a civil child. They didn't want you become a shinobi because of your family. Your family were skilled shinobi, but they were gifted with a gift. Your gift is that you are able to see visions of the future, but because of your aunt, your gift was sealed, and took the form of me. I'm not sure why though."

Sakura didn't know how to feel. She was shocked to say the least.

"How does that work? Where is the rest of my family?"

Saki shook her head silently.

"I'm sorry, the family was scattered, but that's all I know, and I know this affected me. Soon enough I will disappear, and when that happens, you'll start getting visions of the future, however be aware, your gift is wanted by many rogue shinobi, so you need be on your guard whenever you're outside the village, and do not mention this to your aunt or uncle. I don't trust them, and neither should you."

Sakura nodded.

"However, I will have no regrets since you'll have Minato here to keep you company."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, glaring at Saki.

"Oh come on, you know that's the truth." Saki said, a smile on her lips.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"You can be so annoying sometimes, you know that right?"

Saki smiled knowingly.

"By the way, does Minato know about this?"

Saki sighed, apparently she had been waiting for that question for a while.

"I'm not sure, Sakura. I can't tell if he knows or not. I haven't told him anything yet, but I guess we have to. He needs to know as well. After all, you're going to spend a lot of time together from now on."

Suddenly, a groan was heard. Saki and Sakura looked at Minato who was slowly waking up from his slumber.

"Good afternoon, did you have a nice nap?"

Minato sat up, shaking his head, trying to get the sleep out of him.

"Well, it was needed. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, I will be fine."

Saki moved slightly in unease. She looked nervous and Minato noticed it.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?"

Sakura glanced at Saki who avoided looking at Minato. Sakura rolled her eyes. Saki should have known better, you can't hide anything from a former Hokage.

Minato frowned and looked at Sakura, probably hoping she would tell him.

"We just had a nice little chat about Saki."

Minato looked back at Saki, "I see. Well, may I ask? I'm curious."

Saki sighed, and Sakura snorted, a smile on her lips. Of course Minato saw and heard her snorting.

"What's so funny?" Minato asked, amused by her reactions.

"Oh nothing, Saki thought she might be able to avoid telling you something interesting."

Saki glared at her.

"What? Just being honest." Sakura said grinning.

Minato shook his head.

Saki shook her head, annoyed at Sakura, but turned to Minato and decided to let him know what they had been talking about, explaining everything that she had just said to Sakura.

Minato crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

"How come Sakura ended up with her aunt and uncle then? There must have been someone else in her family who could raise Sakura."

Saki shook her head. "Some were killed and those who were left, went into hiding, not wanting to be found. They were afraid to be found by certain people, and because some lived in Konoha, her aunt and uncle were the best option, even if most were against it. Living with two civil people helped to keep Sakura safe, but as to why they sealed her gift, I have no idea."

"What kind of people were after my family?" Sakura frowned.

Saki grimaced.

Sakura got a bad feeling and closed her eyes.

"Tell me."

"The Uchiha Clan."

Sakura groaned and Minato was taken by surprise.

"Are you serious? The Uchiha Clan?"

Saki sighed, "It started way back in the First Hokage's reign. It was actually Madara Uchiha who found out about the Haruno Clan's gift before he left the village. He wanted the secrets of their gift, but the Haruno stood under the protection of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama. Hashirama refused to let Madara get to the Haruno clan. Hashirama was a kind man and never once forced the Haruno clan to use their gift if they didn't want to."

"They did anyways."

Saki nodded. "They were grateful to Hashirama, and wanted to be helpful to the village, but then Madara found out more about their gifts."

Sakura moved slightly, this conversation had turned into a history lesson.

"So what happened? What made the Haruno Clan leave Konoha?"

"No one knows why. Not even your aunt or uncle do. I guess that they all felt threatened by Madara, and wanted to be safe. Thanks to their gifts, they knew Madara hadn't been killed. Shortly after Sarutobi became the Hokage, the remaining Haruno let your uncle and aunt stay in Konoha. Your parents shortly came back to Konoha and left you with your aunt and uncle."

Sakura frowned, "How come you know all of this?"

Saki looked tired, rubbing her forehead, "I don't know. I guess it's because I am a part of you who is aware of your gift. I am not sure though."

Sakura nodded, and let the information Saki had given her sink in.

Meanwhile

Tsunade was back in her office. Day two had gone by since Sakura had passed out. She was working on some paperwork when Danzo walked in.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"Haven't you heard about knocking, Danzo?"

Danzo ignored her remark.

"Where is your little student? That girl? I haven't seen her around your office as of late."

Tsunade didn't flinch, nor did she move.

"Why are you concerned about my student, Danzo?"

Danzo didn't even flinch when she asked that.

"Well, am I just merely curious, since she is usually around you, but why isn't she right now?"

Tsunade didn't trust that old man. He had something in mind, and she was determined to figure it out.

"I ask once more Danzo, why are you concerned about my student?"  
Danzo frowned, but said nothing, he just turned around and left the office.

I don't like this at all.

Tsunade stood up and went to leave the office. She needed to check up on Sakura.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a woman with dark brown hair and a man with grey hair walked in.

"Tsunade-sama where is Sakura? Where is my daughter?!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the way to talk to the Hokage?" Tsunade asked, her eyes narrowed.

The woman scoffed.

"Well, don't go thinking you'll get anything better, you took my daughter from me, and you made her a killer."

Tsunade slammed her fist down onto her desk.

"Sakura chose this life to become a shinobi, I didn't force her to do anything. I taught her to become stronger and an independent woman, I have supported her more than you two have ever since she graduated from the academy."

The woman backed away slightly, seeing Tsunade almost breaking the desk with her fist. However the man didn't.

"We didn't want our daughter to become a killer, we never wanted her to go into the academy for shinobi. We wanted her to grow up as a civil person, but she refused. Sakura doesn't know the danger tof being a shinobi!"

"Sakura is more than aware of what danger there is in the shinobi world, and is determined to get stronger to protect her village and the people she loves. I don't understand why you don't understand that?"

The two said nothing and left the office, the door closing after them.

Tsunade leaned against the almost broken desk.

"What's wrong with those two?"

**To be continued...**

A shorter chapter, but I hope you like it. Now there is a lot going on here, right? What does Danzo want? What's with Sakura's "parents"? Why do they not want her to be a shinobi? Well people, you will have to wait and see. I want to say thank you to westwindwaker for helping me, and also GoddessOFDeaths for coming up with ideas for the story.

Please R&amp;R people, and we'll see each other in next chapter, Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla" _Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 9

Sakura stirred, she had fallen asleep once again. Sakura looked up, even though her sight was blurred, she saw something yellow which she immediately connected to Minato. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder. When she looked up, Minato looked down at her.

"You seem to be having nap time regularly." Minato joked, chuckling. Sakura growled at him, but shook her head when he just chuckled even more.

"Aw…are you mad now?"

Sakura muttered something under her breath when Saki appeared, just as pale as earlier.

"What are you two doing?" Saki asked, looking suspiciously at them.

Minato looked at her innocently, "We did nothing, Sakura here just woke up."

Sakura pouted, making Saki shake her head.

"Well then. Sakura, it seems you should wake up soon because that would make Tsunade-sama calm. She seemed a bit stressed when she last checked up on you."

Sakura nodded. So many things had happened to her recently. Finding a man sealed in her head, and then finding out her Inner was a sealed gift she had since she was born. Her parents weren't her real parents, instead they were her uncle and aunt. She didn't know what to believe after this. Briefly, she wondered how Naruto would react if he knew about this, but then again, it would be better if he didn't. Sakura closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was Saki and Minato talking about something.

Tsunade had just checked on Sakura when she heard Sakura move in the bed. Tsunade didn't move from her place on the bed.

Sakura stirred and slowly she opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes locked on Tsunade.

"Shishou?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"I am here Sakura, relax. Take your time before you get up. We don't want you to faint again."

"Hai, Shishou."

Sakura sat up slowly in the bed. She looked around, and then she looked back at Tsunade.

"How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for two days Sakura."

Sakura frowned. "It didn't feel like two days when I was with Minato and Inner."

"Sakura, your parents were at my office again." Tsunade said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sakura looked up at her teacher.

"What did they want now?"

Tsunade smiled, "The usual, they accused me of taking you away from them, and that I had made you a monster or something."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Now they had gone too far.

"I'm sorry Shishou, I will go and talk with them and hopefully they will stop busting into your office and disturbing you while you're working."

Tsunade frowned, "Are you sure Sakura, they seemed to be very angry, are you sure you want to meet them alone?"

Sakura nodded, "I am sure Tsunade, they won't do anything, they wouldn't dare try."

Tsunade sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, but if something happens and the situation gets out of your hands, get out of there and come to me. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, "I understand, I will be careful. I'm going to take a shower now, I will go and see you after I have seen them."

Tsunade got up and messed with Sakura's hair.

"See you later."

"Hey!" Sakura grouched, trying to fix her hair after Tsunade messed with it.

Tsunade left laughing, leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura heard the door close, so she went to the shower. She needed to get refreshed before she confronted her so called 'parents'.

There were things she needed to know: she needed to know why they were against her being a shinobi, and why her real parents had left her with them.

An hour later, Sakura was ready to confront her parents. She was pissed off. Not only had they pissed her off, they had to make a scene in front of Tsunade.

She locked her apartment and was soon on her way. It didn't even take ten minutes until she arrived to her parents' home.

She didn't bother to knock, since they hadn't done that for Tsunade.

She might pay them back, letting them know how it feels when someone just walks in and interrupts.

Walking in, Sakura saw them sitting in the kitchen. Soon enough, both looked up, having heard Sakura enter.

"Well, I thought we had raised you to knock before entering a house." Her mother Mari said.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's hilarious coming from your mouth, you did the same thing with Tsunade-sama, who you should have some respect for, but your actions proved otherwise earlier. I heard you two gave Tsunade-sama a visit."

Mari threw her hands up in the air.

"So?! That woman has trained my daughter to be a killer, a monster!"

Sakura slammed down her fist on the table, glaring at Mari.

"Well, at least Tsunade-sama has supported my choice of how I live my life! You on the other hand, have not. You have tried several times to get me to quit, but this is my life! I won't live my life as you want. And let's make one thing clear, at least Tsunade-sama is honest with me, unlike how the two of you are!"

The man, who was supposed to be her father, Takeshi, walked up to Mari and looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?! Also, show some respect to your mother!"

Sakura was slowly losing her temper, "I? Show some respect?! You two didn't even show any respect to the Hokage, don't you dare come and scold me to show some respect to you! You don't even deserve it. You have been lying to me all this time haven't you?! You're not my real parents, you're my uncle and aunt!"

Mari lost all of the color in her face.

"How did you find out?"

Sakura had to concentrate on her breathing.

"How I found out is not important, I want to know why you have been lying to me all this time."

Mari stood up, her eyes wide.

Sakura got a weird feeling.

"The seal." Mari whispered. She turned to Takeshi who still had that wild look on his face.

"The seal must have broken or is almost broken."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes, "How? That man promised that the seal would keep her gift from appearing."

Sakura tensed, something was wrong here.

"Which man?" she asked, but neither of them answered her. They only looked at each other.

"Hello? Are you going to tell me the truth or what? What happened to my real parents?"

Mari turned back to her, her eyes narrowed ,and she had a dark look over her face. Sakura took a step backwards.

"We can't let her find out, Mari, we must take her to that man and fix the seal."

Mari nodded, and smiled a wicked smile.

_"Sakura, get out of there!"_

Sakura moved backwards as Mari jumped forward, trying to grab her, and dodged her aunt. Takeshi came after her also, but failed to grab her. Sakura made a run for it towards the door and got out. Using her chakra, Sakura jumped up on a roof to get some distance between her and those two.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Mari take after her, trying to catch up with her.

"I thought they were civil, not trained enough to keep up with a shinobi."

_"I don't know, whoever that man is, he probably taught them one or two things. Keep moving, you're almost at the Hokage Tower."_

Sakura entered the Hokage Tower and hurried to Tsunade's office. Sakura slowed down a bit when she realized Mari and Takeshi hadn't followed her inside. With raspy breathing, Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. She heard Tsunade answer and walked in to her Shishou.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and saw Sakura.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

Sakura sat down, trying to calm down.

"Something weird is going on, Tsunade-sama. This all started with Saki telling me that my parents aren't my real parents, and are instead my uncle and aunt. And when I confronted them about it earlier, Mari mentioned that the seal was almost broken, and "that man" had promised it would keep my so called gift sealed. Then they started trying to catch me."

"What?!"

Tsunade stood up looking worried. She called out to an ANBU who landed beside the desk, kneeling.

"Find Mari and Takeshi Haruno and take them in for a hearing. Send for Inouchi Yamanaka and tell him to get here as soon as possible.

The ANBU was gone before Sakura could blink, and Tsunade signed for her to take a seat. Sakura sat down, trying to calm down. Tsunade sat down beside her on the coach, her hand resting on her shoulder.

"It's all right Sakura. Everything will be all right."

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade answered the knocking and in came Inouchi Yamanaka. He looked concerned.

"You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"I have a job for you, I want you to find information from Sakura's parents. Apparently there are things that don't add up, and they tried to take Sakura by force only moments ago. I have ordered ANBU to get both of them so you can interrogate them. They have been in contact with someone who has sealed an ability of Sakura's and we need to get it confirmed."

Inouchi nodded and left to interrogate the couple, who Sakura had thought of as her parents. Who would lie to a child like this?

_"Well… I can tell they won't be able to hide anything from Inouchi."_

_"Well, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't dare to lie to that Ibiki guy, he is kind of scary."_

_"What? Is Ibiki also going to interrogate them?"_

_"You didn't know?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Well poor you. I feel bad for you."_

_"I heard the sarcasm in your voice."_

_"You don't say? And here I thought you didn't know about sarcasm."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

"Well, I can say plenty of things, but I think I will spare Sakura since she can hear this conversation."

_"No, you just made me curious, you better tell me some things."_

_"Don't think I don't want to, I'm afraid for the life I have left. __If I tell Sakura, she might kill me."_

_"What would she know about it?"_

_"Well, nothing, but she would probably get embarrassed if I told you things."_

"What are you two talking about?"

_"Hey Minato, did you hear that? Sakura decided to join our conversation!"_

_"That's nice of you Sakura, would you mind telling me what she is not telling me?"_

"Minato, I don't know what she knows and hasn't told you."

_"Ha! Told you, didn't I, Minato?"_

_"Doesn't mean I couldn't try."_

"Well…don't drag me into your conversation, I have nothing to do with it."

_"Yes you do, Sakura."_

_"Minato!"_

_"What?"_

_"How did you think that would go? Did you honestly think that you would be able to keep her in our conservation? Cause I didn't think so. Sakura is a smart girl and knows which conversations she shouldn't join in on."_

_"Well at least she is smarter than you."_

_"What was that Blondie?"_

"Are you two going to argue with each other because I do not want be a part of your arguments?"

_"Aw…she doesn't love us anymore Saki..."_

"Hey!"

Sakura rubbed her forehead. Those two were getting on her nerves with their argument. Tsunade noticed her annoyance.

"Are they giving you headache?"

"They are arguing about something I don't know about." Sakura said sighing.

Tsunade smiled, "They must be a handful to have in your head."

"HEY!"

_"HEY! WE HEARD THAT TSUNADE!"_

Tsunade stood up and walked towards the door.

"Shall we go and see what your family has to say?"

"Let's go." Sakura got up and walked after Tsunade out of the office. It was time to find out the truth from her so called parents.

**To be continued**

Chapter 9 is finished. To think that I have written nine chapters already. Well, I hope you like it. Now, I wonder if anyone can guess who that 'man' is. You probably can figure it out who it is. Please R&amp;R people. Once again, Westwindwaker helped me.


	10. Chapter 10

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 10

Sakura and Tsunade went to the interrogation department where Inouchi and Ibiki were interrogating Sakura's parents. Sakura and Tsunade needed answers, and Sakura's 'parents' would give them answers.

Sakura was getting a headache, and you didn't need to be a genius to see who gave it to her.

Minato and Saki were still arguing, however, at least what they were arguing about was kind of amusing.

Nicknames.

They were arguing about nicknames for each other, which was amusing, seeing that Minato was around his late twenties, and hearing him argue with Saki about what kinds of nicknames they should have for each other was rather childish.

Anyways, while those two were having their arguments, she had other things to do.

They arrived and saw Inouchi coming out from a room.

"Tsunade-sama, I was about to meet up with you. We are about to start the interrogation with the two now. If you want to see the interrogation, you can go in here, they won't see or hear you in here." Inouchi opened a door and let them go in. Sakura saw her parents sitting in two chairs. Ibiki was there with them, staring them down with his cold, hard calculating look.

Usually civil people were afraid of him, but neither Mari nor Takeshi showed any fear which was weird.

"Something is definitely going on here. They should be terrified right now, but they have yet to show fear, just like trained shinobi." Inouchi said, frowning. He looked at Sakura, "You sure those two haven't been shinobi?"

"Not that I know of, however, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. I wouldn't put it behind them if they were or still are. They had lied to me my whole life in pretending to be my parents, so I wouldn't be so surprised." Sakura said bitterly.

She glared at them through the window.

"Why are we here? I demand that you release us, we have done nothing wrong!"

"You're wrong there, miss Mari, unfortunately for you. You and your husband, have been lying not only to your so called daughter, but also to the Hokage. You also have none of the respect which you should have. The way you acted in front of the Hokage can cost you a trip to the prison you know. Now let's get started. Mari Haruno, is Sakura Haruno your biological daughter?"

"H-hai..."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes, walking slowly around Mari, his eyes never leaving her.

Suddenly, he moved his hand and Mari whimpered, moaning in pain. Ibiki stopped, and she gasped for air.

"Let's try again, is Sakura your daughter?"

"No." she whimpered.

"Is Takeshi her father?"

Mari shook her head quickly.

"Who are her parents?"

"Her mother was my sister, but neither she nor her husband are alive…"

"How did they die?"

Mari shut her eyes tight, refusing to speak, but one move from Ibiki made her scream in pain again.

Ibiki turned to Takeshi and smirked.

"Maybe you will tell me the answer of that question?"

Takeshi glared at Ibiki, but just like he had done to Mari, Ibiki used his interrogation jutsu on him as well.

He gasped in pain, but refused to scream. However, Ibiki was more stubborn than him.

"Stop…I will tell…we killed them…"

"Why?"

"Because of Sakura's gift. We thought we could use her gift for our own benefit, but we wrong and so we got her gift sealed."

"Who sealed her gift?"

Takeshi shook his head.

"I can't tell you, he will kill us. We promised to hand Sakura over to him once her training with Tsunade was finished."

"Oh, one of you will tell me who it is, I have all time in the world, for I am a patient man." Ibiki grinned an evil grin.

Sakura decided that she had seen enough, she didn't want to see this for any longer.

Tsunade turned to Inouchi, "Report when you find out who sealed away her gift, got it?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade followed Sakura out, she had a feeling Sakura needed her right now.

Tsunade found Sakura sitting on a bench outside. The sun was shining brightly on the blue, cloud free sky.

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Tsunade asked once she had sat down beside her apprentice.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know. I mean, those two have been lying to me all my life. They killed my real parents. I feel so lost."

Tsunade wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against her body.

"You're not alone, I'll be here with you. You are like a daughter to me and I won't let them hurt you anymore."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade, nodding, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

_"Well, you can at least let me out of here so I can kick their asses for you."_

_"Now Saki, you should calm down, there is no need for you throwing a fit. That's the last thing Sakura needs right now."_

_"Well Blondie, you must admit that you also want to kick their asses for her, come on you must admit that!"_

"How long are you two going to argue?"

_"Aw… Sakura don't be so mean, we care about your well being, isn't that enough?"_

"Don't say such things Saki."

Sakura rolled her eyes, Saki could be so childish sometimes. However, Tsunade brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come on Sakura, let's get something to eat, you need something else to think about." Tsunade stood up and pulled Sakura with her.

They went to a sushi bar and got something to eat. Tsunade knew how to get Sakura to think about other thoughts. They discussed and planned for their next training session.

And of course, Saki and Minato decided to join that discussion.

_"So Blondie, now that Sakura is all right, awake and all, you will start working with her, right? With her training and all?"_

_"I was thinking about that, I just wanted to hear what Tsunade had planned for her."_

Sakura was about to take another bite of sushi when Inouchi arrived and walked up to their table.

"Tsunade-sama. Sakura. I'm sorry for disturbing you in the middle of lunch, but we managed to get them to reveal who sealed Sakura's gift."

Tsunade frowned and stood up. She put down some money on the table.

"Let's take this discussion to my office. Come on, Sakura."

Sakura and Inouchi followed Tsunade back to her office. Sakura had a bad feeling about this. Whoever had sealed her gift when she was younger, was probably in Konoha. It would be someone who has knowledge about her family, but who would even have that knowledge?

_"Let's make a bet, I bet it's someone in the council."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Because they are a group of annoying bastards, especially those two older hags and that Danzo guy. I get the creeps just seeing him."_

Now that was something that Sakura could agree with her on.

They came to the office and Tsunade took her seat behind the desk and Sakura stood by the window, waiting for Inouchi to reveal what they had gotten from those two.

"Tsunade-sama, I want to ensure you that we double checked the information they gave us. I went into their minds and saw the memory of the event and saw the man who sealed away Sakura's gift when she was younger, I would guess she was around three years old.

"Who was it?"

Inouchi met Tsunade's eyes.

"It was Danzo."

Sakura froze, hearing the name of the man who she and Tsunade disliked just as much.

"Are you certain, Inouchi?" Tsunade asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Hai."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"You're dismissed, Inouchi. Thank you, tell Ibiki to keep those two."

"Are we going to find out more? Like if they had revealed any information related to the village?"

"You're going to find out if they have in anyway betrayed this village, and if they have, there will be consequences for them."

Inouchi nodded and left the two women alone in the office.

Sakura leaned against the wall behind her, as she looked out through the window.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked over to Tsunade who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, I am confused. I thought they were my parents, and now I am finding out that they aren't, and that they killed my real parents and let Danzo seal my gift. They were planning to let him use me?! I'm not sure what I should be feeling, Shishou!"

Sakura walked to the coach and sat down. She looked at Tsunade.

"What now? What will happen now? I mean, Danzo wouldn't admit to this crime just like that."

"No, you are right Sakura, and to be honest, there is something troublesome. Danzo was here yesterday, asking about you. Which is strange, why would he care about you unless he was concerned that he would lose your gift."

"But why seal it?"

"It's probably because your aunt and uncle weren't able to use your gift for their own benefit, and to make sure Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't notice your gift, he sealed it. Knowing Sarutobi-sensei, he would stop Danzo from getting to you no matter what. Sarutobi knew better than to let a child with a kekkei genkai be handed over to Danzo who uses children and brainwashes them and makes them into weapons."

Sakura nodded, she somewhat understood that. But it didn't help her now.

_"I knew that bastard would be causing trouble, I hate that creepy man. You better be on your guard from now on, Sakura."_

_"I think she knows that."_

_"Oh? Someone sounds bitter, care to share what's troubling you?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Sakura, you better come in here and have a chat with this Blondie, he sounds rather bitter."_

"Saki, how about you let him be for now, if he wants to talk he will do that when he is ready, so stop pushing him. It doesn't help him, you know."

_"Thank you Sakura."_

Sakura glanced up and saw Tsunade coming towards her.

"Sakura, what do you say we get some of this stress out of our system? Let's go to the training grounds, I think you need to release some of that frustration you have right now."

Sakura nodded and got up from the coach. Together they left the office and headed towards the training grounds.

Meanwhile

Danzo glared at the report, Mari and Takeshi had failed him. They had been revealed to the Hokage, and now he was sure Tsunade would watch every single move he did.

"Damn them, I should have taken the girl when she was younger while I still had the chance. Now it's going to be harder to get her gift. But it doesn't matter, I will get my hands on her, I don't care who I have to take care of in order to get her gift, I will have her in ROOT.

**To be continued**

Chapter ten is finished. I hope you like it. Now did anyone guess that it was Danzo? But then again, I think it wasn't that hard to figure out. Minato doesn't seem so happy, wonder what's going on his mind, more about that in the next chapter, I promise you that. So R&amp;R people. You'll get the next chapter soon.

Westwindwaker helped me with the story, and GoddessOFDeaths helped me with ideas for the story.


	11. Chapter 11

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla" _Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_**"Blabla"**_= Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 11

Minato was sitting under a tree thinking. The event with Sakura and her parents made him think back to the night when that masked man attacked the village, and when he released the Kyuubi from its prison, Kushina.

That night has been haunting him ever since. It felt like it was his fault, he shouldn't have let down his guard when Naruto had been born. He should have had more guards to keep Kushina and Naruto safe, but he didn't, and they paid the price. Kushina was almost crushed by the Kyuubi, but he had managed to get to her in time. However, she was weak after the Kyuubi had been set free from her. If it hadn't been for her being an Uzumaki, she would have died instantly. If he had been able to stop that masked man, maybe he could have found another way to stop the Kyuubi. Kushina wouldn't have had to die, and Naruto wouldn't have become the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and have been mistreated by the village.

He had seen through Sakura's memories how the village had looked at Naruto whenever they were together.

It was his fault that Naruto had been treated so badly by the village. He had hoped that the village would see him as a hero, but Minato had been naive. He should have known better. He knew how Kushina had been treated, but she had just ignored the village, but even Kushina had her limits. She had taken out her frustration of the villagers' treatments by playing pranks and beating the crap out of guys who pissed her off.

Naruto, however, had just learned to ignore the hateful stares.

But Minato knew that Naruto had suffered. He had no one, only Sarutobi came and checked up on him, and even if he didn't show himself, Minato was sure that Kakashi had looked after Naruto from the shadows, doing his best to keep Naruto safe.

Minato knew Kakashi probably took his and Kushina's deaths hard. They had become like a family and after first losing Obito and Rin, Minato feared his and Kushina's death brought Kakashi to his limits.

Minato hated himself for letting his student and son suffer.

Saki was sitting a bit away from him, studying him. She knew something was troubling him and she had hoped that Sakura would come here and try to get him to talk about it. Whatever it is that is troubling him must be big.

Suddenly, Saki felt a presence beside her. Looking up, she saw Sakura standing there also watching Minato.

"What's wrong with him?"

Saki shrugged "I don't know, he doesn't want to speak with me about it, so I thought maybe you could get him to speak. I can leave you alone for awhile while you speak. Maybe you can get him to open himself up to you."

Sakura nodded, "I will try Saki, but don't expect anything."

Saki nodded and left Sakura alone. Sighing, Sakura walked up to Minato and sat down beside him.

"Hey, how are you?"

Minato snapped out of his thoughts and saw Sakura looking at him concernedly.

He tried to smile, but by the expression Sakura had, it didn't fool her.

"Nothing, this situation just reminded me of something. It got me thinking about the past."

"Something is troubling you." Sakura stated.

Minato didn't look at her, making her frown.

"You know, it does no good to keep it all inside, you know? Sometimes it's better to talk with someone who will listen. And if you want to talk, I'll be there and listen."

Minato looked shocked, but grateful. Sakura leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Everything was so quiet around them, Sakura almost fell asleep when Minato spoke up.

"Do you know about that night, the 10th of October, fifteen years ago?"

Sakura nodded slightly, not wanting interrupt him.

"That is the night I became a father, but also lost everything because of one man. My wife was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and she would give birth to our son that night. We were forced to take some cautions so that seal wouldn't break and the Kyuubi escape. Shortly after Kushina had given birth, a man with a mask attacked us; he had taken our son as a hostage and forced me to leave Kushina's side to save Naruto. I flashed out of the secret room because the man had put an explosive tag on our son and I left Kushina unprotected. The moment I was gone, the man drew out the Kyuubi from Kushina. Because Kushina was an Uzumaki, she didn't die immediately after the Kyuubi was forced out of her. The man was about to let the Kyuubi kill her when I got there and got Kushina to our son. That night ended with me sealing the Kyuubi in my own son. I failed to protect Kushina, it was my fault that the man got to her. If I had just put more ANBU around the barrier and been more aware, maybe Kushina would still be alive. I made my own son become a Jinchuuriki and be mistreated by the villagers. In the end, it's my fault as well. I failed to keep my family safe. I wanted my son to be seen as a hero, not as a monster. Its my fault."

Sakura's eyes snapped up and she turned to Minato, smacking him over his head with a small amount of chakra.

"OUCH! What was that about?" Minato complained, holding his head.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, for starters, stop blaming yourself. What happened that night wasn't your fault. How would you know that man would come and attack you when you were vulnerable? And how would he know about the seal? How would he know that the only moment the seal on a female Jinchuuriki is weakened is when they give birth. I have been reading about Jinchuurikis and how the seals work. What happened that night was fate. There was nothing you could have done to prevent that. I can tell, even though Naruto had to go through many hardships, I don't think he would blame you. Sure, maybe a punch or something, but it's Naruto. He is a forgiving person. He would probably understand why you did it. You had no choice right? You didn't want to give this burden to another family's child. And I know that Naruto looks up to you, he admires the Fourth Hokage. His dream is to become Hokage one day and surpass the former Hokages."

Minato looked shocked ,but Sakura wasn't finished yet.

"Naruto has this natural ability to become friends with anyone he meets. He fought another Jinchuuriki in the Chunnin Exam, and they became friends. He just knocked some sense into people he fought and then they were friends. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Sure, Naruto is a bit clumsy, sometimes he acts like an idiot, and he doesn't see that a certain girl has feelings for him. I swear, every time they are together, I just want to knock some sense into your son. He doesn't see it, but Naruto has guts, he never gives up and he'll never go back on his words. He is a strong willed shinobi. He has the will of fire inside of him. He is a great teammate, and he never fails to amaze you. From what I heard, Naruto mastered the rasengan in a week. Never once I have seen him falter, even if his opponent has been stronger than him, Naruto just keeps going and getting stronger. "

Sakura shook her head.

Minato blinked, trying to take in what Sakura had just told him. Naruto wanted to become a Hokage, and looked up to him as a hero. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry for joy. Hearing how good Naruto is and how well he has turned out was a relief. His worries about Naruto disappeared when Sakura told him about his son. And having her telling him that it hadn't been his fault that night also helped.

Carefully, he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Sakura didn't move or say anything. She just let him sit there. The silence was pleasant. Saki wasn't there to disturb them. And a part of her was glad she wasn't. Minato wouldn't have talked to her if Saki had been there.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered back curiously.

"For listening."

"It's nothing, I have been told that I'm a good listener."

"You are, more than you think."

Sakura smiled lightly, not looking up. "Really? I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing you need to say. I promise, you have done enough by just being here and listening to me."

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced down at him.

"I'm glad to be helpful at least."

Minato opened his eyes and glanced up at Sakura. She had closed her eyes.

"Well, speaking of nothing, perhaps we should start our training now, don't you think?"

Sakura's eyes flew open and looked down at him.

"Really? So what are you going to teach me Minato-sensei?"

Minato chuckled and sat back up.

"Well, I have some things in mind, since your chakra reserves have grown, and there is no need for you to call me Sensei."

"Really? Aw… what a shame."

Sakura joked, a giggle escaping her lips.

Minato let a smile come to his lips and chuckled.

"So, are you ready to begin our training?"

Sakura nodded, "I am."

Tsunade glared at the person in front of her desk.

"Did you ever tell Sarutobi-sensei about the Haruno clan?" she asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Sarutobi was a fool. He didn't see that girl's potential."

"And you thought you had the right to hide this information, so that you could get your hands on her, Danzo?!"

Danzo said nothing. He just glared back at Tsunade.

"Sakura is my student, Danzo, and I have no intention of letting you get your dirty hands on her so that you can turn her into a soulless, killing machine who you can use for your own benefit."

Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk.

"Don't you dare stand there and lie, Danzo! I know that you plotted with Sakura's aunt and uncle to use her gift, but they couldn't use it for they own benefit. So, you sealed her gift, so that Sarutobi wouldn't know about it. They have confessed, Danzo! There is nothing you can say or do to prove otherwise. Ibiki and Inouchi found evidence in their memories."

"What do you want?"

"I want you stay away from my student. If you don't, I will personally make sure you will wish you never were born."

Danzo snorted, and with that he left the office.

**To be continued**

Chapter 11 is finished. I'm just flying through these chapters, aren't I? Well, I hope you like it, sorry, but I can't kill off Danzo just yet, I wish I could, but I can't. We have to wait a while before that happens. I know there are people who want him dead. You just have to be patient, you know what to do now right?

R&amp;R people!


	12. Chapter 12

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla" _Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_**"Blabla**__"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 12

Sakura sat with her legs crossed. Minato wanted to start their little training session, and the first thing he planned to teach her about was seals.

Sakura hadn't thought about seals so much before, but she thought it would be interesting to learn them, and with having Minato as a teacher, it would definitely be interesting. She was curious as to why he wanted to begin with seals.

Sakura frowned, she was concentrating on the paper in front of her. Saki had somehow managed to get paper so that they could start working. Right now, Sakura was working on engraving a seal with her finger.

Saki was sitting a bit away, watching Sakura working, a smirk on her face. She was rather comfortable where she was sitting. Minato was sitting beside Sakura. Saki chuckled, making Minato look up at her.

"What's so funny, Saki?" Sakura asked, not even looking up.

Saki tilted her head.

"Nothing, you just look so focused over there. How is it going?"

Sakura grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that? Didn't catch that."

Minato shook his head.

"Please Saki, don't disturb my student now. She is doing so well."

"No, I am not," Sakura grumbled, glaring at the paper in front of her.

Saki opened her mouth to say something, but Minato spoke first.

"Of course you are, Sakura. Don't be so negative. You're doing great."

Sakura shook her head.

Saki frowned, "What the hell did your team do with your self-esteem, Sakura? I mean seriously, we're sitting here and saying you're doing well, and you just say no. Well, to be honest, I do hope you have some of that temper Tsunade has, because you need some of that. Minato, if I could, would you let me go and knock some sense into your former student? Because he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of having students."

Minato watched the work Sakura had done. He had explained about seals to her. So far, it looked good.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you're doing great." Minato murmured. Sakura bit down on her lower lip. He studied her while she was working on the task he had given her. She looked kind of cute with the way she was so focused on the task at hand.

Saki glanced over to them, a yawn escaping her mouth. This was getting boring, but since Tsunade was busy with her duties, they had found time for some training together, and Saki would watch.

"Are you getting bored over there, Saki?" Sakura asked, still focused on her task in front of her.

"What makes you think that?" Saki said, frowning.

"Nothing, you just sound bored, that's all."

Minato nudged her, "Focus."

"I'm trying to, but I keep feeling Saki's stare."

"Pretend that she isn't there." Minato said, smiling, and glanced at Saki who pouted.

"Hey, stop being so mean, Blondie."

"Sorry, can't argue with you right now, I have a student who needs my attention."

Saki nodded, "Indeed, since her former sensei didn't give her any attention. I mean, no offense or anything Minato, knowing Kakashi was your student and all, but he doesn't seem to know how to have a team."

"Maybe it's because my team was the first he had passed." Sakura said, still trying to write a message with her chakra focused in her finger.

"What? Your team was the first he had passed? How come?" Minato asked.

"Well, his test was about teamwork, and at first we didn't manage it, but when it was time for lunch, Naruto got bound to one of the poles and Kakashi told me and Sasuke to not give Naruto any food. We did anyways, and because of that, Kakashi passed us since we acted like a team."

"I would love to get inside his head and see how his brain works." Saki muttered.

"Be quiet, will you? You're breaking my concentration." Sakura grouched.

Minato stared at Sakura.

She sensed him staring and glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "What's the matter, Minato?"

Minato shook his head, "Just keep going, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and straightened up into a sitting positon.

Saki sat up straighter as well, a frown on her face.

"Did I say too much again?"

Minato gave her a nasty look, making her throw up her arms in surrender.

"Sorry, Blondie!"

Minato turned to Sakura concerned.

"What's the matter?"

Sakura shook her head, however, Minato saw that something was troubling her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he held her lightly against him in a comforting manner.

"Tell me, Sakura. I can tell that something is bothering you."

"Maybe it is the unusual situation where her teacher puts all his attention on her and is not ignoring her at all or the fact that the teacher believes she is capable of doing this? Am I getting close Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Saki.

"Sakura."

"Well, I don't know if I will be able to do this."

Minato frowned. Another mistake Kakashi had made. He hadn't encouraged Sakura at all, making her self-esteem lower.

"Sakura, you are doing a great job. You have perfect control of your chakra. Because of a mistake by Kakashi, you're uncertain of your abilities. You can do more than you think, Sakura. I believe in you, and so do Tsunade and Saki."

Sakura looked up at Minato, but then looked away. However, Minato took her jaw in his hand and turned her face towards him, so that their eyes were locked.

"Sakura, you won't be alone and never will." Minato wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her. Sakura relaxed slightly and buried her face in his shoulder.

Saki made a silent 'aww', her head tilted, a grin on her lips. Minato glared back at her. Saki shrugged and leaned back against the tree behind her, her arms crossed over her chest.

They sat like that for a while, but both Minato and Saki figured out that Sakura needed it. Her parents weren't as lovely as they should have been.

Tsunade arrived to her office after a meeting with the council. The meeting had been meaningless at she had thought it would be. There was nothing new, the two old hags always had something to complain about.

Tsunade sat down to do something useful when a certain silver haired shinobi with a book in hand walked in through the door.

"Welcome back from your mission Kakashi, I guess the mission was successful?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. It went well."

"Good, the report?"

Kakashi gave her the report, "Here it is."

Tsunade laid the scroll on her desk and was about to continue when Kakashi spoke.

"Where is Sakura? Isn't she usually around you?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it.

"Sakura is somewhere else right now. Why are you asking?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Merely curious. I will take my leave now."

"Dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed and got back to her work, or else Shizune would come and complain that she didn't do anything. Tsunade stopped in her tracks and looked up. Why would Kakashi ask about Sakura now, he hadn't asked about her since Sakura had came to her and asked her to train her. Tsunade groaned and put away the paperwork.

"SHIZUNE!"

A black haired woman, with a pig in her arms, came in.

"What's the matter, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get Kakashi back here, I need to have a chat with him."

Shizune nodded and left the blonde Hokage alone in the office.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

It didn't take long before Shizune was back with Kakashi.

"Thank you, Shizune. Please leave us."

Shizune nodded and left the office.

"What's the matter Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, I was wondering, how come you wanted to know where Sakura was?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, I was curious."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Kakashi, not even once, since Sakura has started to train with me, have you asked about or mentioned Sakura. She was your student until she asked me to train her, and you didn't even bother to comment on that. Why?"

Kakashi frowned, "Why would I? It was Sakura's choice to come to you, right? I didn't tell her to do it."

"Kakashi, have you ever thought about the reason why Sakura went to me and asked me to train her? Do you have any idea?"

Kakashi shrugged, "No, I do not."

"Well, then may I ask a question? When your team was still together, how much time did you put on each one of them, not as a team, but to help them to develop their own skills?"

Kakashi thought back, however it didn't take him a long time before he answered.

"Well, a fair amount."

"Even Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed, "May I be honest with you? Naruto and Sasuke had and still have the potential, while Sakura, well she has perfect chakra control, but that's all. Maybe she wasn't fit to become a shinobi."

Tsunade said nothing and just stared at him.

"That's all I wanted to hear, you're dismissed Kakashi."

Kakashi left without a second thought, leaving Tsunade in a bad mood.

"And here I thought he had some common sense, it doesn't matter, they all will soon be proved wrong and will change their minds about Sakura."

With that in mind, Tsunade returned to the dreadful paperwork.

She had a lot paperwork to do today and she was already behind schedule.

With Sakura

Sakura and Minato had resumed training. To Minato's surprise, Sakura had no difficulty learning about seals. It came naturally for her, even if she didn't believe it. However, with help from Saki, Minato was able to get through Sakura's doubts about herself, but they needed to work on her self-confidence.

They were sitting, working on the finger graving seal. This time however, Sakura would try to do it on a living person and since Saki had nothing to do…

"How badly will this hurt?" Saki asked, glancing warily at Sakura and Minato.

Minato had his poker face on which made it impossible for Saki to get anything by his face. Sakura who had no clue about it…

"Relax, it won't be that bad, you will be just fine."

"Do tell, did you ever do this to a living person?"

"Yeah, I did, Kushina forced me to do it to Jiraiya, Tsunade held him while I was doing it. He lived through it."

Saki grimaced, but said nothing. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Okay, I am ready now, bring it on, Sakura."

Saki gave Sakura her arm, and Sakura held the arm and focused her chakra in her finger and started to write the sentence Minato had told her to write.

"HOLY CRAP!" Saki screamed, her eyes tightly shut.

Sakura bit her lips and looked back at Minato who nodded for her to continue.

"When we are finished, I'm going beat the crap out of you, MINATO!" Saki exclaimed loudly, sending a dark look to Minato who grinned.

"Oh suck it up, you can handle it."

Sakura grimaced, she gave Saki a look of pity.

"Don't pity her Sakura, Saki volunteered herself for this, so you could practice doing this to a living being. "

Saki said nothing, but glared at Minato.

"You're such an evil man, though with your looks it's hard to believe." Saki mocked.

"Saki, be nice." Sakura said, looking at Saki who grimaced in pain.

"I will be nice as long as he is nice."

"Me? I am always nice, right Sakura?"

Sakura giggled, shaking her head.

"Of course you are, Minato. "

"Ha! Hear that Saki?" Minato mocked.

Sakura sighed, "You two do really like annoy each other, don't you?" Sakura asked, still focusing on her task.

"We do not like to annoy each other." Saki said.

"Sounds like you do to me." Sakura said, grinning

"Sakura, don't be mean to us." Minato said, complaining.

Sakura looked at Minato, an eyebrow raised. "Am I mean to you?"

Saki flinched in pain, sending a glare at Minato. "Don't break her concentration, Blondie."

Minato said nothing, but watched the job Sakura had done. She had done a great job for having just started to learn about sealing.

"Amazing." he whispered to himself, but Sakura heard him.

"What's amazing?" She asked, throwing a quick glance to him.

"It's amazing how well you do this on your first try while being a beginner in the act of sealing."

"Oh…thank you."

Saki yelped in pain.

"Be still." Sakura scolded Saki.

"Easier said than done."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, and Minato smirked, looking smug.

"Why are you looking so smug, Blondie?"

"Because you're the one who has to endure this."

Sakura sighed, this would be a long day.

**To be continued**

Chapter 12 is finished. I hope you like it and will leave a review. I"ll be so happy to get reviews from you readers. Next chapter will be a time skip, so it'll be around when Naruto is about to come back from his training trip with Jiraiya. Now that's going be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 13

Three years. It had been three years since she had seen Naruto. Everything had changed over these three years. Sakura had grown up into quite the young woman. She had changed dramatically. Standing at the window in Tsunade's office, Sakura remembered that day when she had noticed the changes.

**Flashback**

The alarm clock started to do it's job, waking up Sakura. Groaning, she turned off the alarm. And of course, it wasn't only her alarm that was trying to wake her up.

_"Good morning sleepy head, rise and shine!"_

Sakura threw off the blanket and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later, Sakura got out of the shower. She got dressed and was about brush her hair when she saw something strange in the mirror. Taking a bit of her hair into her hand, she tried to get a closer view.

"What is this?"

_"What is what?"_

"My hair!"

_"What about it? Sure, it's getting longer, but it fits you. You shouldn't have cut it back then, you know."_

"I didn't mean that! It's getting yellow!"

_"What? No way? You're going to be a blondie?"_

Sakura let her hair go and sighed.

"It sure does look that way."

_"Wait until Minato sees and hears about this."_

**Flashback End**

Sakura's hair had slowly became more and more yellow, the pink color disappearing every day. She was looking more like a blondie, as Saki would call it, with every day that passed.

The door behind her opened, and Sakura turned her head slightly to see Tsunade coming in, a smile on her face.

"Sakura, they have returned."

"Really? That's good, but how will I explain this?"

Sakura pointed at her hair.

Tsunade shrugged, "Just say you got it from your family."

Sakura hesitated, but nodded in the end.

"Tsunade-sama, are we going to tell Jiraiya? I mean, he was Minato's teacher after all."

Tsunade sighed, "I think it's the best thing we can do, and not only that, Jiraiya can teach you more about seals. I don't think it would be wise to let Naruto know this. I will discuss this matter with Jiraiya alone and see what he has to say, but since it's about Minato, I doubt he will refuse to help you."

Sakura nodded and turned back to look out the window.

She was a bit nervous about meeting Naruto, but at the same time, she was happy. She had missed that knucklehead; he was like a brother to her, nothing else, and she knows Hinata still loves him. Her crush on the blonde shinobi had only grown over the past three years. Naruto had inspired Hinata to become stronger.

Speaking of her friends, her friendship with Tenten and Ino had faded, however, her friendship with Hinata had only gotten stronger. She didn't hate Tenten or Ino, but she lost some of her trust in them. Could she really trust them when they went behind her back and said bad things about her? No, she couldn't.

Sakura moved slightly.

_"Are you going out to meet your teammate? I'm guessing he'll be happy to see you."_

Sakura went out and saw Tsunade waiting for her. They went to the gates to meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya. Sakura hoped Naruto had matured a bit.

_"Well, it's Naruto we are talking about, so I doubt that. Also, he has been together with Jiraiya, the biggest pervert in this world, so I wouldn't have any high hopes for that."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh...Minato believe me when I say that your son, is a bit of a pervert and an idiot. I'm still wondering how he created that jutsu."_

"I don't want to know how he did it. I just wish he had never made that jutsu."

_"What kind of a jutsu did he create?"_

_"Trust me, you will smack yourself in the face when you see it."_

Sakura saw Jiraiya standing, looking up at something. She looked up and saw Naruto standing on the pole, looking out over the village.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called out. She saw him looking down before he jumped down.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Its been a while…" Naruto said and trailed off, seeing her hair.

Sakura sighed.

"Spill it out, Naruto"

"Your hair?"

"A family thing." Sakura answered, giving Naruto a look that said 'don't you dare laugh'.

"Ah...it looks good on you Sakura-chan."

Sakura rolled her eyes, however, she took a close look.

"You have grown, you're taller than me now."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto said and measured his height.

"BOSS!"

Both Sakura and Naruto turned around and were greeted by a naked woman with brown hair and smoke around her.

_"Eh?!"_

_"I should have known that was coming. I mean, Konohamaru did learn that jutsu after all."_

The woman disappeared in a puff and a smaller boy with a shinobi headband appeared. He were wearing a long scarf around his neck.

He grinned, "What did you think of that boss?"

Sakura glanced at Jiraiya who was drooling.

"Heh, Konohamaru, I'm not like that anymore…."

_"Looks someone has grown up."_

"It must be rounder! Sexier!"

Sakura tripped on her feet.

_"See? I told you that your son is a pervert, Minato!_

_"Oh my…"_

Sakura glared, and before anyone reacted, Sakura punched Naruto, sending him flying several meters away from the group. Konohamaru and his friends hugged Jiraiya in fright, and even Jiraiya looked frightened. Tsunade on the other hand, looked pleased.

Sakura growled, glaring at her blonde teammate.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?!"

Jiraiya glanced at Tsunade.

"You made her a mini clone of yourself, didn't you?" he asked, glancing at his old teammate. Tsunade smirked at him.

"Maybe I did, speaking of which, you and I need to have a chat, it's important."

Jiraiya saw the serious look Tsunade was giving him and nodded.

"Of course."

Sakura was beating and scolding her teammate when something silver caught her eyes.

"Is that you, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi landed beside Jiraiya, his usual eye smile on his face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kakashi looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"I have the feeling that you haven't changed so much."

Sakura snorted.

"He hasn't." Sakura said, pointing at Naruto who was holding his head.

"I can see that, however, you seem to have. What's with your hair?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"It's a family thing, Kakashi." She said, looking straight at him.

Kakashi nodded, but he didn't look like he bought it, but Sakura could care less right now.

_"Well, he hasn't been around for the last three years, so why would we care what he thinks?"_

_"It's true that he hasn't, but he is suspicious about your hair."_

"Well, I can care less about what he thinks about it right now."

"Well, then what do you say about a little test?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Kakashi spoke.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I mean, that I want to test you, to see how much you have grown and how much better you have become."

_"Does that sound like we are allowed to break his bones? Because I am all for it if that's the case."_

_"Be nice now."_

"That sounds like a good idea. In the meantime, Jiraiya and I will go to Hokage Tower, there is something I need to discuss with him." Tsunade said, looking at her former teammate. Jiraiya nodded.

"All right, let's do this! Dattebayo!"

_"Hey, Blondie, who did he get that from? You, or his mother?"_

_"His mother, she always said that all the time. I have no idea why though."_

Sakura ignored them both and went after Kakashi and Naruto, while Tsunade and Jiraiya went to Hokage Tower to discuss.

With Tsunade and Jiraiya

Once they had arrived to her office and Tsunade had taken a seat, Jiraiya asked, "What's the matter, Hime?"

"Jiraiya, what I'm going to tell you is classified information, no one but you should know this. You are not allowed to tell anyone else, especially Naruto or Kakashi, got it?"

Jiraiya frowned, but nodded.

"Well, to keep things simple, one and a half year ago Sakura and I found out something surprising. I'll be frank with you, Minato's soul is sealed within Sakura's mind."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"That's not something you joke about, Tsunade-hime."

"Does it look like I am joking, Jiraiya?" Tsunade exclaimed, glaring at him.

"No, you seem very serious. Are you sure about this?"

"I am. Damn, Minato's soul has even appeared for me once. There is a seal on her neck, I can't do anything about it though. However, Minato has trained Sakura as well."

Jiraiya frowned, "But how? And does Minato have something to do with her hair suddenly becoming yellow?"

Tsunade nodded.

"It seems that the seal has affected them both so much that Sakura not only got Minato's DNA into hers, but also has the same chakra levels as Minato had when he was alive."

"Of course, I will do my best to help her. Is there anyone else besides you and me who knows about this?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, and I want to keep it that way."

Jiraiya pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door.

"I see, and you thought I deserved to know?"

"Jiraiya, Minato was your student. Minato has started to teach Sakura about seals, and we had hoped that you could help with it. However, Naruto mustn't know, understand?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Shall we go and see how it goes for our students?"

Tsunade smirked, "Let's. I do not want to miss the chance to see the Kakashi's confident look wiped off his face when Sakura kicks his ass."

"Hohoho, aren't you confident?"

"I know what my student is capable of, Jiraiya. She can handle herself. If you need to worry for someone, it should be for Kakashi and not my student."

They left the office and headed towards the training ground where Sakura and Naruto were supposed to have their test with Kakashi, but as usual…

Kakashi was late.

They could hear Naruto complaining from a distance. Tsunade shook her head.

"Still as impatient as always, I hear."

"Well, patience has never been his strongest point, and neither was it Kushina's."

Jiraiya said, glancing sideways at Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked.

"If someone had a temper, it was her, but her skills made up for it." Jiraiya said, remembering Kushina.

"Oh, I remember when she found out that you were peeking on her and her friends. That was quite a beating you got that day." Tsunade said, sighing, a content smile on her lips.

Jiraiya muttered something under his breath, but said nothing more.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Sakura flinched at Naruto's screaming. She sent a glare towards her blonde teammate, but he didn't see it. he was too busy walking around in circles in annoyance.

"Calm down, Naruto. You should have known that this would happen, since when has Kakashi-sensei ever been on time?" Sakura asked rubbing her forehead.

_"Never"_

_"I don't think she needs us to join the conversation Saki."_

_"Well…we just did, hey Blondie, were you just as oblivious as your son is when it comes down to girls? I mean, your son must be blind because he doesn't realize that there is someone who really likes him, and instead he is following Sakura around like a lost puppy. Sure is he nice and all, being a friend, but it gets annoying when he constantly asks Sakura out on dates, I bet he will ask her out after this little test for some ramen."_

_"Sorry, I can't help you, I wasn't that oblivious. He got that from Kushina I am afraid. __Who is this girl who likes him anyways?"_

_"Hinata Hyuuga, a kind and sweet girl. She would be perfect for your son. Now, if he could just stop chasing after Sakura, and stop being so blind so that he can see what he has."_

_"It's going to take some time for that to happen, I'm afraid. If he is just as oblivious as Kushina, you're going to need a miracle."_

_"Are you serious? Was she that bad? Oh my, you must have been struggling to get her attention, Blondie."_

_"It wasn't that hard really. If I wanted to eat lunch with her, I just said ramen and my treat. __She would come running."_

_"Yeah, for the ramen I imagine. So Naruto got that from Kushina as well then?"_

_"He did."_

Sakura shook her head, trying not to listen in on their conversation. They were distracting her, so she failed to notice that Kakashi had appeared and Naruto was yelling at their sensei for being late as usual.

You would think that Naruto would have known better by now that no one expect Tsunade could get Kakashi to come on time. He never ceased to amaze her with coming up with those lame excuses.

Really? Lost on the road of life? What kind of excuse is that?

"Sakura-chan, we are about to start." Naruto yelled, jumping around her.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and held him still.

"Be still, you're making me dizzy with all that jumping around me."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto pouted, looking like a little kid.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Geez, easy there, no need get depressed on me now. We have bells to steal."

Sakura turned to Kakashi with a smirk on her lips.

"Am I right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're correct, Sakura. It's the same test as the first time, you have until dawn to get the bells from me. You know how this works, right? On my count to three. One…Two…Three!"

Kakashi disappeared, and so the bell test began once again for team seven, minus a certain Uchiha.

**To be continued**

Chapter 13 is finished and Naruto is back. Jiraiya knows about Minato and will help Sakura with her seals. I thought Jiraiya deserved to know about Minato since he was Minato's teacher.

I hope you like it so far, and will stay with this story until the very end. R&amp;R people, and of course, what would I do without my beta Westwindwaker?


	14. Chapter 14

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Chapter 14

Sakura glanced around, trying to locate where Kakashi was hiding. He had disappeared just as quickly as the first time they had done this. Naruto, was of course, being himself, complaining about how unfair it was that Kakashi had done the same thing again.

"Right, above, left," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Sakura turned around and around, looking for Kakashi, "There is only one place that he could be at."

Sakura clenched her fist and focused her chakra in it. In no time at all, her fist smashed against the ground, breaking it.

Smirking, Sakura saw Kakashi in the ground staring at her with eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"That's for underestimating me."

Sakura heard Saki giggle, but paid her no mind and focused on her target. She heard Naruto gulping and moving in unease.

"Kakashi-sensei? I found you." She said, a smirk on her lips.

Kakashi jumped up from the rocks and chuckled nervously, "Indeed, you did find me. Good job, Sakura."

"Yeah, you better not underestimate this girl anymore, Hatake, or you're getting broken bones."

_"I wouldn't want to piss her off now..."_ Minato said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of her? She wouldn't hurt you."

Sakura ignored them and saw Naruto heading towards Kakashi with a shadow clone.

Right now she needed to focus, then she could pay attention to the people in her head, since they were clearly trying to distract her.

She had a copy ninja to break, and she had the intention to take out her frustration on him.

She would teach him what would happen if he makes her wait for him from now on.

Kakashi knocked out Naruto's shadow clone when he unintentionally shivered. Looking up, he saw Sakura coming towards him, with the intention to kill.

Kakashi sweat dropped. Maybe he shouldn't have told them to come towards him with the intention to kill, since Sakura looked ready to break every single bone in his body.

Tsunade smirked, knowing that Kakashi was about to find out what happened to people who underestimated her student.

It's a shame she couldn't use the seal Minato had taught her, but it would be suspicious if she randomly started to use seals that Minato used. Kakashi would sense that something was going on, seeing that Kakashi was a former student of Minato. Kakashi knew every jutsu Minato had used while he was alive.

It was very tempting to let her use those skills, just to see Kakashi's reaction.

"You have trained her wel.l" Jiraiya commented, looking at Tsunade who answered him with a smirk.

"Of course, I do not leave my students to take care of themselves, like a certain copy ninja did."

Jiraiya nodded, "I don't blame you. It was bad of Kakashi, but is that all there is to it?"

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi had no intention to train Sakura. If she hadn't come to me and asked me to train her even though she thought she had no talent, she couldn't get better. Over these last three years, Kakashi has only asked about Sakura once, and it was only because she wasn't in my office as usual."

Jiraiya frowned, and turned to look at the match between Kakashi and his students.

"I can't believe that. Kakashi should have known better, right?"

"Jiraiya, he wasn't the only one who has asked about Sakura."

Jiraiya focused his attention on Tsunade, forgetting all about the sparring.

"Who else did?"

"Danzo did, and he has been trying to sneak around to get information about Sakura. He is suspicious of her getting blonde hair. He knows Sakura is from the Haruno Clan, and about her gift. He sealed it when she was around three."

"You want to know why he is after Sakura."

"Jiraiya, you're the one with the best spy network, if anyone would be able to get any information about Danzo, you're the one. Think about what would happen if Danzo found out Minato was sealed in her mind?"

Jiraiya nodded grimly, "Something terrible. Don't worry Hime, I will send some spys to Danzo and get some information, perhaps he isn't working alone on this."

Tsunade nodded and glanced back up to see Naruto creating a shadow clone and making a rasengan.

"Has he improved upon his rasengan?"

"Yes, he has, and he has plans of trying to complete it."

Tsunade nodded in approval, "He is growing up, and looking more like Minato isn't he?"

"He is, however, Kushina's traits are also there. His sense of humor and his joy to prank others. Also, his temper and his chakra control were hers.

Tsunade chuckled, shaking her head, "Right, but it seems that he is getting better, isn't he?"

"He is, but as always he is still impatient. I guess that is something which will never change."

"Of course, Kushina wouldn't have it any other way."

"Tsunade, we have another problem."

Tsunade frowned, "What?"

"The Akatsuki have started to move again. I'm afraid that they will try to get to Naruto. I think they have found out that Naruto is back in the village."

"I will alert the barrier team. No one whose chakra is not recognized by the barrier will get in."

Jiraiya nodded, "Whatever you do, do not put Naruto on a mission which can lead him to the Akatsuki. I am afraid that he would want to find them before they find him."

"Knowing him, trouble will get to him anyways, no matter what we do."

"Perhaps…speaking of things…I have to admit, Sakura does look very different with blonde hair, but it fits her."

Tsunade sent a warning look towards him.

"Be careful Jiraiya, Minato might hear you."

Jiraiya grinned.

"Ohohoh, I imagine he is enjoying being in her head, having her attention all the time."

"What are you implying, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, narrowing her eyes, glaring at her former teammate.

"Well. Sakura is a beautiful young woman, how long do you think it would take Minato before starts to notice that? I mean, she is an attractive woman." Jiraiya said, his eyebrows moving up and down in suggestion.

"You're an idiot. You know that, Jiraiya?"

"Afraid of a simple bet, Tsunade?"

"Of course not. It would be rude of me to bet on how long it would take my student to fall for a man who is sealed in her head."

Jiraiya chuckled, "I said we should be betting on how long it would take for Minato to fall for her, not the other way around. Do you know something that I do not?"

Tsunade scoffed and shook her head. "I don't know, Jiraiya. I'm not sure what to believe anymore. What if Sakura ends up falling for Minato? What would happen?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll find a solution for this in the end."

"Jiraiya, what would Naruto say if his teammate falls for his father? And what about when he finds out about Minato and Kushina? How will he react?"

Jiraiya hesitated a bit, and Tsunade noticed it.

"Jiraiya, what did you do?"

Sighing, Jiraiya looked at Tsunade seriously.

"Tsunade, I told Naruto that I am his godfather."

Tsunade looked at him shocked.

"You did what?! Jiraiya, do you have any idea of what you have done? Sarutobi-sensei classified that information for a reason, and you know that!"

"Tsunade, I know that. However Naruto deserved to know. I have been feeling regret for not being able to be there for my godson, to do what I promised Minato and Kushina. I promised to them that I would take care of Naruto if something happened to them, to raise him and teach him the way of the will of fire, just like Sarutobi-sensei taught me and just like I taught Minato. I couldn't continue to live with this burden anymore. Naruto deserved to know. Every day after that night, I'm been cursing myself for not being able to fulfill the promise, and for letting Naruto suffer for something which he had no control over, for letting him go on without a family for all this time."

Tsunade was shocked to hear those words from Jiraiya; she had no idea Jiraiya had felt like that. She hadn't thought that Jiraiya would take his responsibility as a godfather to heart, but here he was, standing and saying that he was blaming himself for letting Naruto be alone. She couldn't argue with him.

"Did you say anything about his parents, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"I told him, that when he is ready to know, one of us would tell him. Naruto understood that, and promised that he would get stronger and make sure that he would be ready for that day to come. He wants know badly. I could see that, but he was holding back, afraid to ask about them. Perhaps he has some guesses about his father. I mean, how the hell does the village look at the face of the Fourth Hokage and not see the resemblance between these two?"

Tsunade sighed, "Well, how did the revelation that you are his godfather?"

"Well, he was surprised, and laughed at me a bit, but when he noticed I was serious, he became serious as well. Of course, he asked why I hadn't been there. I explained to him that the council didn't want me to raise him, and I that I needed keep my eyes on Orochimaru, to try to find any information on if our former teammate was planning to attack the village, and that I had no choice but to leave him in the village. After that, he understood, and became even more happy and determined to finish the training."

Tsunade smiled, "That might be a good thin, Jiraiya. I need your help. I was planning to send Sakura on a mission alone. It's more like a test than a mission really, but I don't want Naruto or Kakashi to be with her."

"You want me to keep them busy?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I'm planning to send her to the snow mountain. A friend of mine will be there, waiting."

"What is your reason for sending her there?" Jiraiya asked, curious.

"This friend told me that she had an offer for Sakura about a kind of summoning contract, and that if Sakura were to accept, she would be taught something similar to senjutsu."

"Really? And here I thought that you would give Sakura the summon contract of the slugs."

"I have already, it doesn't mean that she can't have a second one. The slug contact is more for her medical jutsu, while this contact my friend is offering is more of an offensive type."

"Tsunade, did I ever tell you that I taught Minato senjutsu?"

Tsunade turned around, her attention only on Jiraiya.

"What?! You taught him senjutsu?! Why didn't you tell me about that before?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Why would it matter?"

"Jiraiya, if you haven't gotten it yet, Minato is in Sakura's head. As far as we know, she has gotten his chakra reserves and probably his ability to perform his jutsu as well."

Jiraiya nodded, "Okay, I get it. But for now, we have no idea if Sakura is able to use his senjutsu since you need to have a summoning contact with the toads. I have no idea if it works for both of them now."

Tsunade nodded, sighing. Turning back to the battlefield, she saw that Kakashi was in the middle of a deadly dance with Sakura. With one hit of her fist, Sakura would send him flying away, giving him many broken bones in the process.

"This is taking too long, I promised to send Sakura in a few hours. It will take a day or two for Sakura to get to the location where she will meet up with my friend."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, knowing Naruto, he probably found a way to get to Kakashi."

True enough, they heard Kakashi scream a 'NO!' somewhere from within the forest.

"It seems they got to him." Jiraiya said, grinning.

Tsunade nodded, and saw Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi coming out from the forest. Naruto and Sakura were each holding one bell. Naruto laughed loudly.

"Good job you two, you have grown quite a lot over these three years."

"Of course we have Baa-chan. What do you think I have been doing?"

"Eating ramen?" Sakura queried, rolling her eyes.

Naruto pouted.

"Now, then. You two have grown up and are no longer my students, but my team" Kakashi said.

Tsunade wanted to snort, but held it back.

"Not quite yet Kakashi, I need Sakura for a mission, and neither you nor Naruto will go with her."

Tsunade said, raising her hand to silence Naruto who was about to protest.

"Don't get so stressed over it, Sakura can take care of herself and there is no need for you to worry. Sakura will meet a friend of mine for a reason that is none of your concern. So Sakura, I want you go home, prepare yourself, and rest. I want you to report to me before leaving in the morning, got it?"

"Hai!"

Naruto looked annoyed, but said nothing. Tsunade glanced at Kakashi who had taken up his book again, and started to read it. Rolling her eyes, she dismissed them all.

Sakura snickered at seeing Naruto's and Kakashi's reaction for her mission.

It would be fun to imagine them being left in the village while she was on a mission. It would be hilarious, she would have to ask Hinata to take pictures of them while she was gone.

**To be continued**

Well, I hope you like it. I am happy for all of the reviews which inspire me to write the chapters faster, which I know you appreciate, seeing as you like this story. As you have noticed, I won't follow canon fully, since I have made Jiraiya reveal that he is Naruto's godfather. Please R&amp;R people, but I am sure that you know that already.

Thank you, Westwindwaker, for helping.


	15. Chapter 15

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 15

When Sakura got home from the test with Kakashi and Naruto, she was tired. Naruto had kept complaining about the mission Sakura would go on alone and she was getting frustrated about it.

"Why are they so annoying? Why do they think I can't handle myself?"

_"Well, you know Naruto. He is just concerned about you, and Kakashi is annoying."_

_"Sakura, relax. Don't think about it, just focus on the mission right now."_

Sakura was packing the last of the clothes she needed, her medical kit, and her scrolls in the bag. She always has a bag packed and ready to take with her on missions.

Sakura closed the bag when someone was knocking on the door.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it. Hinata was standing there.

"Hello Sakura, do you have the time to talk?"

"Hi Hinata, sure, come in."

Sakura let Hinata come in and closed the door behind her friend. They walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want something? Tea?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

Sakura prepared the tea while Hinata sat down at the table.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?"

Sakura leaned against the desk, watching her friend in concern.

"Not really, I just heard that Naruto was back and I wanted to hear it from you, since you are his teammate."

Sakura nodded.

Hinata had grown up quite much. Her hair was much longer, and because she was around Sakura and Tsunade a lot, Hinata had gotten much more confident. Her father seemed to have approved of these changes; she was not only confident, but had also gotten better in her skills. Sakura had helped Hinata to train. Sometimes, Hinata had joined Sakura in her training with Tsunade.

"That's true, Hinata. Naruto is back. We had a little test with Kakashi. I just came back from it."

Hinata nodded and saw the bag, "Is your team going on a mission?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not my team. I will go alone on a mission. Tsunade wanted me to do the mission alone. It's not dangerous, so don't worry about me while I am gone, okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay, please be careful anyways, you never know what could happen during a mission."

"Thank you, Hinata. Oh, would you mind keeping an eye on Naruto while I am gone? You know how he is, he'll probably get himself into trouble the very moment I leave the village, that knuckle head."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Of course, if I ask Kiba, I'm certain that he can help keep Naruto busy by challenging him to spar."

"Thanks."

The girls sat and chatted for an hour before Hinata left Sakura alone in her apartment.

_"Get a shower and then go to bed."_

_"I just hope Hinata will manage to keep Naruto busy."_

_"Now, Saki, don't be so negative. I'm certain that she will manage to keep him busy."_

Sakura sighed, hearing that Saki was about to start another argument.

An hour later, Sakura got out of the shower and went to bed. She had a long day tomorrow.

With Hinata

Hinata was walking around in the streets, she was about to head back home when someone called her.

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata stopped and saw Naruto coming towards her, running.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said. Suddenly she felt nervous; she was alone with her crush.

"Hey, Hinata, long time no see, how are you? I saw you walking by when I was about to go home and decided to say hi."

Hinata nodded, smiling.

"It has been a long time since the last time we have seen each other, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

Naruto grinned, "I'm fine, I just got some ramen, pestered Kakashi-sensei for being a pervert, and failed to get Sakura to join me for some ramen."

"She needs to prepare for the mission she has tomorrow."

Naruto blinked, looking taken by surprise.

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"I was just with Sakura in her apartment, we had some tea and talked. She mentioned that she had a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was annoyed when Tsunade-baa-chan told me she was going alone and neither I nor Kakashi-sensei were allowed to go with her. I mean, what if something were to happen to her?"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura is capable of handling herself, besides, this is not the first mission she has had. She had a few solo missions before and it went well. You should trust Tsunade-sama. If she thinks that Sakura can handle this mission alone, she will be just fine."

Naruto looked stunned, he hadn't expected Hinata to be standing here and telling him to not to worry about Sakura because she could take care of herself.

"Sakura has grown, and gotten stronger Naruto. By trying to protect her, you are pushing her down. You won't let her move forward or get stronger, it hurts when your own teammates are overprotective, taking your fights and preventing you from growing."

Hinata said, frowning.

Naruto looked down, taking in all of what Hinata told him. She might be right, and he realized that he shouldn't be worried so much, but why was he?

"Hinata, I know, but I can't help but worry, Sakura is like family to me, I don't want her to get hurt. I want to keep her safe."

Hinata looked at him, regarding him with a serious look.

"Naruto what is Sakura to you? A friend? A sister?"

Naruto thought back, in the beginning he had a crush on her, but now? He wasn't sure. He had grown up more than people around him thought he had. Sure, he still had his sense of humor, he was still clumsy, and wasn't smart, but the training trip was an eye opener.

Sakura was nothing more than a crush he had all those years ago. Now, she was more like a sister, or a friend he could trust. She would be there when he needed her help. Sakura had promised before he had left with Jiraiya, she would get stronger and together they would get Sasuke back. He didn't want to lose another friend.

"Sakura-chan is my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She is family."

Hinata nodded, "Then trust Sakura on this Naruto. She will be all right. She is strong, and doesn't need anyone to protect her. Sakura is ready to fight her own battles, but you have to let her do it. You are still a team."

Naruto met her eyes and for a moment he was lost. He didn't know what to do, but Hinata was firm and believed in Sakura, and as her teammate, he should as well.

Nodding, Naruto smiled, "You're right, thank you, Hinata. So, do you want to have some company on your way back home? It's getting dark, and I don't want to leave you here alone."

Hinata giggled and nodded. Together, they walked through the village.

The next morning

Sakura woke, hearing the alarm clock going off. Turning it off, Sakura got up and got herself ready to leave for the mission. Before that, however, she would go and see Tsunade, then she could start her mission.

"Well, at least we don't have Kakashi around us, I swear, he is annoying me with his lack of care. Argh! I can't take it!

Sakura sighed, shaking her head. There was no use in arguing with Saki. Whenever Saki started arguing about something, there was no stopping her.

She could feel Minato getting tired of Saki's rambling.

Taking her bag, Sakura headed out of her apartment and went to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade was waiting for her.

Meanwhile

"You can't be serious about this!" Kakashi argued with Tsunade.

Tsunade just glared at him.

"You have nothing to say about this, Kakashi. I will let Sakura go on this mission and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind, so either you leave me alone on your own, or I will force you out and be warned, it will hurt in that case." Tsunade said, glaring at the copy ninja. Kakashi gulped and quickly left the office.

However, just as he had left, Sakura walked in.

"Well, aren't I popular today?" Tsunade said, smirking.

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe, but how would I know? I just came now, so I can't tell."

"True, now let's get down to business, shall we? Take a seat and I will brief you about the mission."

Sakura sat down and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Now, I want you to go to Ice Mountain, there you will meet an old friend of mine. I have been keeping in contact with her the last year and she wants to meet you personally, she thought she had something which would be in your interest. She didn't say much more of what it was, however, I trust her, so I have no doubts thst whatever she had in mind, it'll probably be something good for you. However, she had warned me that you will be there for a while, probably few weeks, but I know you'll able to handle it."

Sakura nodded.

"She will meet up with you close to the mountain. Her name is Tsukiko."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Nothing that Tsukiko wouldn't be able to tell you."

"All right then, shall I take my leave now then?"

"You may, and good luck. Whatever you do with Tsukiko, I am certain it will do you good."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama"

Sakura left the office and headed out of the village and towards Ice Mountain. It would take several hours for her to reach the mountain, however, considering the danger around the mountain, Sakura would be proceeding cautiously. She knew the wild animals around the mountain were dangerous, and she didn't know where she would meet up with Tsukiko. She hoped Tsukiko would find her first.

Serveral hours later, Sakura decided to take a rest. And of course, Saki and Minato were arguing about something new.

"How long are you going to argue?"

"As long as it takes until you realize that I am right, and he is wrong."

_"What's with the sarcasm Saki, I thought you were happy that we were given this mission and were able to leave the village?"_

Sakura groaned, they were never going to stop.

Sakura tensed, she sensed someone or something not too far from her. Someone was approaching her, and fast.

Suddenly, someone landed few meters away from Sakura. She was a woman with black and white hair, she had crystal blue eyes, her skin was pale, she was wearing black pants, and had on a long shirt.

She watched Sakura in silence.

"Are you Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of my old friend Tsunade Senju?"

"I am. Are you Tsukiko?"

"Correct. I'm happy to finally to meet you, Sakura. Tsunade has told me a lot about you and praised you as her student."

Sakura blushed a bit, moving in unease. She heard Saki murmuring something, but she didn't listen, she was focused on the woman before her. She was beautiful. She had a slim and curvy body with her hair resting on her shoulders.

Her eyes were filled with curiously and admiration. For what, Sakura had no clue.

"Well, then shall we move forward? We still have quite a bit to go before we are there, but I assure you, it's not too far."

Sakura nodded and together they headed towards Ice Mountain.

Another hour went by and they arrived. To Sakura's surprise, there was a cave. She hadn't thought that there were caves in this mountain because she had been told Ice Mountain was a place not many people went to considering the cold weather.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked, unsure of the cave. She wasn't fond of entering caves. It always ended with trouble.

"Don't worry, it's safe, however, there is something you should know. We are not alone here, there is an animal which lives on this mountain, but don't worry; they won't attack you unless I tell them to do so."

Sakura looked at Tsukiko warily.

"What do you mean?"

Tsukiko smiled, and turned around, facing Sakura.

"Sakura, what I am about to tell you is a secret, and I know you will keep this, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course, it won't leave my mouth."

Tsukiko nodded.

"Good, now let me explain. There is pack of wolfs living here, however, I am a part of their pack. I have the ability to change my form from human to wolf. These wolfs are called ice crystal wolfs. They can use chakra, however, we mainly use it for medical and sealing jutsu. Only by touch, these wolfs can heal any wounds and they can seal whatever they want except for tailed beasts, of course."

Tsukiko walked around, moving around Sakura.

"Sakura, I have an offer for you, and I hope you will consider it. I want to offer you the chance to get a summon contract with the crystal wolfs."

A large, blue-white wolf with ice crystals hanging in its fur appeared from the shadows of the cave. It was carrying a big scroll and Tsukiko lifted it up from the wolf's back.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

The wolf moved away from Tsukiko and turned its eyes to Sakura. It was eyeing her, but not with a cautious look. It was a friendly look.

Sakura tilted her head causally.

"Tsunade spoke of your history to me, and I thought it would be good for you to have this chance to get the summoning contract. After all, the crystal wolf is a rare summon animal and very few know about them. Please follow me and we can sit down, and discuss about this."

Sakura nodded and followed Tsukiko and the wolf.

_"Creepy, well, I can understand why so few do know about them since they are living in a cave on a mountain of snow and ice."_

_"Sarcasm once again. Stop that, will you? Sakura doesn't need you to give her a headache all the time. Not even I knew about the crystal wolf summoning. This a one time chance for Sakura to learn something no one can teach her except Tsukiko."_

Sakura smiled a bit, Minato was was right. This was a one time opportunity for her to learn something special like this.

"Tsukiko, how come we arrived here so quickly? Tsunade-sama thought it would take a day, not hours for me to come here."

Tsukiko smiled apologetically.

"Well, unfortunately I had to lie about the locations. I have to make sure no one knows about this location, and we have taken another route which was shorter, but only I know about this route. If you had continued forward, it would had taken you at least a day to come here, but you would have come to the other side of the mountain. I decided to meet you halfway so that you wouldn't need go that far."

Tsukiko walked deeper into the cave with Sakura following her. Soon enough, it seemed that they were about to get out of the cave since Sakura saw light.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked.

"We are inside the mountain. The cave in here is like a secret place for the wolfs and I. We live here peacefully without having anyone disturb us. If people knew about the wolfs, many shinobi would hunt them down until there is no left."

Tsukiko sat down on a rock and so did Sakura.

"Sakura, would you accept the contact of the crystal wolf summon?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course, I would be honored to accept it."

Tsukiko chuckled, opened the scroll, unrolled it.

"I assume Tsunade gave you the slug contract, right?"

"She did."

"All right, it works the same way, you write your name in blood on this scroll. However, unlike with the slug summoning, you also have to have this."

Tsukiko pulled out a necklace with an ice crystal on it.

"You put the blood on the crystal, do the hand seals, and put your hand on the ground. That's all you need to do."

Sakura nodded and did as Tsukiko said, writing her name on the scroll with blood.

"Good, now it's time for you to choose your wolf."

Sakura blinked, "Are you serious, am I going to be allowed to pick one wolf?"

Tsukiko nodded.

"Of course, come on, let's go and meet the wolfs."

Tsukiko whistled. At first there were only silence, but then Sakura started to notice and hear footsteps coming. Looking up, she gasped.

All around them stood a huge group of crystal wolfs watching them.

"They are beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"They sure are, beautiful and dangerous. They are powerful in combat."

Sakura looked around; she itched to get closer to the wolfs, but wasn't sure if she could go any closer.

"Its all right, you can go closer to them, they won't hurt you. They know that you will pick one of them to be your summon animal. They are all loyal and won't leave your side on the battlefield."

Sakura was awestruck. She had no idea how to pick one of them.

"Sorry, can't help you with this either, I am just as awestruck as you are."

"How am I supposed to choose?"

"I know, it's hard, they are all amazing."

Sakura looked at them and saw a wolf with dark blue fur and white crystals. There was something about that wolf that drew Sakura towards her.

"Her." Sakura said, pointing at the wolf with dark blue fur and white crystals.

"Good choice, that is Kiyomi. She will be a great partner for you. She is probably the most loyal of all the wolfs."

Kiyomi walked forward to Sakura and sniffed at her. Suddenly, Kiyomi stood on her hind paws and her front paws landed on Sakura's shoulders. Kiyomi started to lick Sakura.

"Hey! Hahaha stop! It tickles!" Sakura yelped, laughing.

Tsukiko smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a feeling that she likes you already, Sakura." Tsukiko laughed, shaking her head.

Kiyomi kept licking Sakura on her face, and for the rest of the day, Sakura bonded with Kiyomi and the rest of the wolfs.

**To be continued**

My longest chapter yet, hope you like it. I don't have much to say about this chapter, please R&amp;R people.

And thank you, Westwindwaker, for helping.


	16. Chapter 16

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

_"Blabla"_ = Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 16

It had been a week since Sakura had arrived to Ice Mountain. She and Kiyomi had bonded over this time and Tsukiko thought it would be good for them to start doing some training together, in which Tsukiko explained about positive and negative chakra.

Sakura meditated,with Kiyomi next to her.

After Tsukiko had explained about positive and negative chaka being similar to natural chakra, Sakura had asked her if the wolfs had something similar to the toads senjutsu.

"There is something similar to the senjutsu the toad sages are using, however, this is more complicated, since positive and negative chakra is more dangerous than natural chakra. if you don't have the control, the positive and negative chakra will consume you and you will go mad. The technique is called ŌkamiSenjutsu. It's difficult to learn but if you have the charka control and can master it, it will strengthen your senses, your speed and strength. Your hearing will be just as good as the wolfs', the only thing which will give you away when you are using this, are your eyes. Your eyes will be sharpen, and be just like the wolfs'."

After telling Sakura that, Tsukiko had left Sakura alone to meditate. Tsukiko had offered Sakura the opportunity to learn it.

Sakura was tempted to agree to the offer to learn the techniques, but wasn't sure, so she needed some help and decided to ask Saki and Minato.

In her mind

"I say, let's do it! How awesome would that be? Coming back to the village and showing everyone you have gotten stronger."

"It seems difficult to learn, but it would certainly be useful, if you are up to it. I'll support whatever decision you take." Minato said, looking over to Sakura who had entered her mind by meditating.

Sakura nodded. "I'm not sure, considering the risks."

"Well, you can't get any more insane than you already are Sakura. I mean, come on, who else has people in their mind like you do? Sure, one of us was sealed here for an unknown reason, but still."

"Hey!" Minato protested, glaring at Saki.

"How come you like annoy him so much, Saki?"

Saki grimaced towards Minato but stopped and turned her attention to Sakura. "I don't know, he is easy to frustrate. He gets worked up for nothing. You should try, its fun."

"No thanks."

"Thank you." Minato sighed and laid back down.

"Hmm, are you getting tired? Do you need a nap?" Saki taunted, grinning when Minato ignored her.

"Stop being so mean to him, will you?" Sakura scolded Saki who just shrugged.

"You should focus on what you should do. Are you going take Tsukiko up on her offer?"

"I think I will do so, actually."

"Good, it will do you good." Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Then I guess I will leave you two alone now."

Minato sat up.

"So it does take her leaving to get your attention, Blondie." Saki grinned.

Sakura grimaced, "You do realize that there are two blondies here right now?"

Saki grinned "Of course I do, but you aren't fully a blondie. Yet" Sakura and Minato glared at her. "What's wrong with you people? Getting worked up for one word, can you explain that?"

"Come on, Saki. It's not funny and you know it."

Saki sighed and gave Sakura a look. "Shouldn't you leave and start focus on your training with Tsukiko?"

"Sounds like someone wants me out of here." Sakura joked which earned a glare from Saki.

"Very funny, Sakura. Just leave me here with the Blondie over there." Saki pointed at Minato who rolled his eyes. When she didn't get any answer from anyone, Saki threw her hands in the air and stomped away from them.

"Someone has a temper." Minato remarked as he walked up to Sakura.

"You think? I can't tell, I'm used to her mood swings." Sakura turned to Minato and saw him staring at her. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"So what's with the staring?"

"Well, I'm getting used to you having blond hair. Somehow it suits you."

"Really? Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment"

"Well, you should." Minato replied. Sakura looked away, knowing full well that she would get stuck in his blue eyes. He was too handsome for his own good and he didn't know that. It seemed that he had no clue as to why every girl would stare at him. Sakura had noticed Saki sitting and staring at him a few times, and she had felt rather disturbed for an unknown reason, but she couldn't blame her. Minato was a very attractive man. And having him so close by didn't help either.

Minato, sensing Sakura's unease, put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Sakura said a little too quickly.

Minato raised an eyebrow. Now he was concerned.

"You look worried about something, you answered a little too quickly there, you know?" Sakura inwardly cursed Saki for leaving her alone with Minato. Now she was stuck there with him.

She shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's nothing, I promise. If something is bothering me, I will tell you. "

"Are you sure? You know I will listen if you want to talk."

Sakura nodded, "I am sure, don't worry about it. There is nothing wrong." Sakura tried to relax, but it was kind of impossible. She was nervous.

"Sakura, you're trembling." Minato touched her cheek, making her jump a bit, but Minato let his other hand rest on her shoulder and firmly held her still. Sakura tried to move away, taking a step backwards but Minato followed. However, he didn't pay any attention as to where he put his foot, so he lost his balance and tripped. Sakura, seeing him fall, reached out to steady him. However, out of reflex, Minato let his arms wrap around her and brought her down with him.

This made them end in a rather interesting... position.

Sakura who had closed her eyes in the fall, felt something soft press against her lips. Sakura had a dreadful feeling and a part of her didn't want to open her eyes.

Saki who had just come back, stopped in her tracks and slowly moved backwards silently without being noticed by the other two. She hid behind a tree and tried to hold back a giggle. The scene she walked in was hilarious. Minato was on top of Sakura, on the ground kissing. 'I wish I had a camera so that I could take a picture.' Saki thought, grinning wickedly.

She tilted her head and looked at them briefly, wondering how long they would lay like that.

Suddenly, Minato moved away, making Saki 'aw' in disappointment. Deciding it was time to reveal herself, Saki walked out from her hiding place, trying to wipe the grin off her face.

"Hello, what's going on here?" Saki asked innocently. Sakura and Minato looked at each other, but looked away just as quickly and blushed. Sakura got up and muttered something, she would come back later. She disappeared which meant she stopped meditating.

Saki looked at Minato, her arms crossed over her chest, grinning. "What's the matter with that blush Blondie, care to share?" Minato just glared at her and said nothing.

"Oh come on, talk already, it's not like I didn't see it. I saw you two on the ground, your lips pressed against each other's."

"It's not like that, I slipped and accidently pulled Sakura down with me, it was an accident."

"Oh come on, just admit you liked it. Didn't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, please drop it." Minato said, sounding tired.

Saki sighed, the blonde was a stubborn man, and she knew that. She had a feeling that Minato had growing feelings for Sakura and vice versa, but they weren't aware of it. She thought it was her duty to help them realize it.

"Fine, but remember, if you want to talk about it, I will listen. I won't make any funny comments or rude remarks, I promise." Minato looked at Saki, shocked to hear that, but smiled.

"Thank you, Saki, it's good to know."

"You're welcome, Minato. I'm just curious, how did it felt? Oh come on, just tell me already. I can see it, a small part of you enjoyed that, right?" Minato snorted and shot her a death glare, but Saki ignored him. She planned about how she could get Sakura to spill about what she felt about that little accident.

With Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes, and stopped meditating. Kiyomi looked up and saw a light blush on her face.

"Hey Kiyomi, sorry for keeping you waiting." Sakura said softly and stroked her dark blue fur gently. Kiyomi growled softly, but rubbed her head against Sakura's hand.

"She really likes you." Tsukiko said, coming from the cave opening. Sakura looked up and saw her coming towards her and Kiyomi.

"It seems so, but am I glad she likes me."

Tsukiko nodded "Have you considered my offer to teach you ŌkamiSenjutsu?"

Sakura looked up from Kiyomi and nodded, "I accept. I would be honored to learn it."

Tsukiko smiled gently, but frowned when she saw Sakura was frowning.

"What's the matter, dear?" Tsukiko sat down beside Sakura and looked with concern at the young girl beside her.

"Nothing, I just ended my meditation, that's all."

Tsukiko studied her in silence for a moment. She noticed that Sakura didn't want to talk about it, so she wouldn't push her to talk about it. If she wanted to talk, she would when she was ready.

"All right, but if there is something you want to talk about, I am here and will listen to you if you want that." Sakura eyes widened in shock, but she relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you so much, I will have that in mind. So, when can we start training if I may ask?"

Tsukiko chuckled, "You seem to be ready to start anytime, however, I need to visit Tsunade-sama before our training starts, so we will head back to Konoha and can have our training outside the village, or where Tsunade thinks would be great place to train. This training will take time and I wouldn't want to keep you away from Tsunade too long. So, by coming with you to the village, I can train you there and Tsunade doesn't need to worry about you. I know she sees you as a daughter. You are very important to her."

"And she is to me." Sakura answered. Her eyes softened while she thought about her shishou.

"All right then, so when will we leave?"

"As soon as my partner is ready." Just as she finished talking, a big wolf with white fur and dark blue crystals hanging in its fur started coming towards them.

"Hello, Tamotsu, are you ready?" The big wolf growled, making Tsukiko chuckle. "Good. When you two are ready to leave we can go to Konoha."

"Let's go."

Tsukiko rose on her feet and Sakura followed her. They went to get Sakura's bag. It was time for them to head towards Konoha.

Meanwhile somewhere else

Tsunade glared at the blonde shinobi who was standing around complaining about the missions she was giving him. She had thought Jiraiya had taught him some sense, but apparently he hadn't, which was a shame. Naruto had needed someone who could teach him some manners. For example: he needed to stop calling her old.

"Baa-chan when is Sakura-chan going to come back from the mission you gave her?!"

"For the last time Naruto, stop asking that. I don't know how long it will take her before she will be back. As far as I know, she might be on her way home right now. Kakashi, please take your student out of here. Get him some ramen or something so he will calm down. He is giving me a headache and I don't need that right now."

Kakashi looked a bit sorry for his leader, she looked tired and having Naruto here complaining about missions and asking when Sakura will come back is bound to get annoying for the blonde Hokage.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. Come on, Naruto, I will buy you some ramen and maybe we'll run into Hinata, and if we do, we can always ask her to join us. I have noticed that you have spent time with her since you've come back, are you finally noticing her feelings for you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking clueless, making a sweat drop appear on the back of Kakashi's head.

"Never mind that, forget what I asked. Anyways, let's get some lunch, I bet you are hungry and after we have eaten, we can do some training."

"Really?! That would be awesome, Kakashi-sensei!"

They left Tsunade alone in her office with all the paperwork. Sighing, Tsunade stared lazily out through the windows and over the village. Her eyes wandered over to the Hokage Mountain, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Well, maybe someday that kid can become Hokage if he keeps it up like he has done." Tsunade whispered more to herself than to anyone in particular. Suddenly, Shizune came in running, breathing short, fast breaths. "Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama is peeping on the women in the hot spring again."

"WHAT?! Damn that pervert, hasn't he learned anything about what happens to him when I am in the village?" Tsunade stormed out of the office, leaving Shizune alone.

Soon, everyone in the village could hear a man screaming in pain, running for his life from their Hokage. An outsider would find this strange, however, since Tsunade became Hokage, everyone in Konoha had gotten used to seeing Jiraiya the Sannin running from getting the life beat out of him by Tsunade, which also gave all the woman the sign it was all right to go to the hot springs and enjoy it without having to fear a pervert peeking on them. It was a common thing in Konoha, after all, they had seen stranger things. Having Uzumaki Naruto in the village, had made most of the villagers in Konoha get used to strange things. After all, how common is it that a kid who had been in the academy and pranked almost everyone in the village, was able to outrun Chunnin, Jounin and sometimes even ANBU? Konoha was certainly used to strange things.

Back to Sakura

Sakura and Tsukiko were headed towards Konoha. They would be arriving in a couple of hours with the speed they were keeping right now. Sakura had no problem keeping up with Tsukiko and her partner. They travelled in silence, which Sakura didn't mind. She had a lot on her mind right now, and it seems Minato had taken the time to find somewhere in her mind to hide, probably feeling awkward after the accident that had happen earlier. Saki however, said nothing about it, claiming that she had seen nothing, but Sakura knew her better and guessed that Saki had seen the whole thing, and had been hiding somewhere where she hadn't been seen. It was very typical of Saki.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, she had a feeling Saki was plotting something as well, she had that special look whenever she planned something. Usually Sakura wasn't the victim, so she had never been nervous around Saki when she had been in that mood, however, now she shivered every time she heard Saki in her mind, muttering about something.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Tsukiko asked, looking back. Sakura was brought out of her musings and shook her head. "No, everything is all right. I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

Tsukiko said nothing, she only nodded and turned her head back, so that she was looking forward.

Sakura smiled. Tsukiko was just like Tsunade, she checked up on her whenever Sakura was deep in her thoughts, trying to get her to talk about them, if she had any problem.

She was grateful for being able to meet Tsukiko, she was a kind, nice, wonderful woman. However, Sakura had a feeling that Tsukiko could be cold, cruel, and hard, just like any other shinobi.

Sakura reminded herself to get Tsunade a bottle of sake in gratitude for letting her go on this "mission" as she had called it.

Soon, they were in Konoha and Sakura prayed silently that Naruto hadn't turned the village up and down, knowing how her teammate could be when he was restless. You never know what to expect when Naruto is bored. You know one thing at least: All hell breaks out.

**To be continued**

Chapter 16 is finished already, this story is fast to write. Thank you all for reviewing, people. Your reviews are making my day and inspired me to write this chapter.

Aw…the first awkward moment between Sakura and Minato, well it had to happen sooner or later, right? R&amp;R people, and of course I had help from Westwindwaker.


	17. Chapter 17

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

_"Blabla"_ Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 17

When Sakura and Tsukiko arrived outside the gates of Konoha, someone called out to Sakura.

"Sakura, you're back!" Sakura turned her head and saw Hinata running towards her.

Sakura smiled brightly at seeing her friend, "Hi Hinata! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I have, Sakura, and so has Naruto. He has been a pain in the ass for Tsunade-sama lately. Only when Kakashi tells him that they'll get some ramen will Naruto stop annoying Tsunade-sama." Hinata giggled.

Sakura just shook her head, and then she remembered Tsukiko.

"It was good to see you, but Tsukiko and I need to see Tsunade-sama."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

"See you later then."Hinata left.

Sakura and Tsukiko continued their way to Hokage Tower. When they arrived, they saw Shizune coming out of Tsunade's office.

"Shizune!" Sakura called out to the older woman. She had taught Sakura about poison and antidotes, about how to create and cure poisons.

"Sakura, you're back! We didn't expect to see you so soon, Tsunade-sama will be happy to see you."

Sakura just rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me she has missed me already."

"She has. Naruto has been pestering her constantly since you left." Sakura snorted.

"See you later Shizune, I have to calm down Shishou if Naruto has been around and annoying her." Sakura went to the door with Tsukiko following. Sakura knocked on the door and walked in. She saw Tsunade sitting with a bottle of sake. "I guess you're getting tired of Naruto?"

Tsunade looked up and saw Sakura and Tsukiko standing at the door. "Sakura, Tsukiko?! You're back?!" Tsunade stood up and walked up to her apprentice and hugged her. "Welcome back." Tsunade looked at Tsukiko and had a big grin on her face. "Tsukiko, if I knew you were coming, I would have prepared myself."

Tsukiko snickered, "Don't worry, Tsunade. I just decided on my own that I would follow Sakura back to Konoha, knowing you, you wouldn't be able to relax not knowing where your student was, so I came up with the idea to come here and train Sakura. It doesn't matter where we train since Sakura has now chosen a wolf and signed the summon contract."

Tsunade nodded. "It's good to know."

Sakura frowned, she sensed there was something Tsunade didn't tell her, and she didn't like it. "What's the matter Tsunade-sama? Is there something wrong?"

Tsunade went back to her desk and sat down in the chair. She sighed and looked back at them seriously. "Nothing but rumors, Sakura. We aren't sure if they are true or not, however, considering who the rumors are about, the village is on high alert and the council is trying to convince me to not send Naruto on any mission which requires leaving the village."

"So, it's about the Akatsuki then?" Sakura guessed, and by seeing the defeated look Tsunade had on her face she knew she had been right. "Well, it just means that we have to be more cautious on the missions we are on. There is no way you will be able keep Naruto in the village. He will go nuts and come here and demand a mission outside the village."

"You're right, Sakura, but I trust Kakashi to keep Naruto in line. Speaking of which, I talked with Jiraiya before you left and he agreed to teach you more about seals. However, knowing Tsukiko is here, I know your knowledge of seals will be big. You are still the sealing master in your group, right Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko smirked. "The best. I always will be unless Sakura here surpasses me."

"Somehow I have no doubts about that." Tsunade remarked, smiling.

Tsukiko turned to Sakura. "Sakura, why don't you go home and get rested and refreshed. I need to have a word with Tsunade and we can see each other later and decide how to start with our training, like what kind of seals we should focus on in the beginning."

"That sounds good, see you later Tsunade-sama." Tsunade waved and Sakura left the office leaving the older women alone in the office.

"So, what do you think about her, Tsukiko?" Tsunade asked, her head resting in her hands, her arms on the table.

"I like her, she has some of your temper deep down. From what I could tell, she has perfect chakra control, and she is a quick learner. However, she doesn't believe in herself. She has difficulty taking encouragement from others."

Tsunade sighed and decided to tell Tsukiko the whole story.

"Sakura's teammates were not so good for her, and her sensei wasn't either. He ignored her for her male teammates and she was left behind. Never once did she get encourage from others before she started to train under me. She only had perfect chakra control, but nothing more."

Tsukiko frowned and sat down. "No wonder she never mentioned a lot about her teammates. I wouldn't either if I had a team who treated me like that."

She looked to Tsunade, "How badly has this affected her psyche and mentally?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Sakura is a strong willed girl, she has a strong mind and pulled through. However, there is another event you should be aware of. About one and a half years ago, we found out that Sakura was from the Haruno clan, and that 'her parents' turned out to be her aunt and uncle. They had killed her real parents and not only that, they had made a deal with Danzo and let him seal her gift since they weren't able to use it for their own benefit."

Tsukiko's eyes widened, her hand reaching up to her mouth. "That's terrible. I have heard about that family, but I thought they had all been killed."

"There is another thing I need to talk about, however, this is a classified subject, so you can't speak about this with anyone, unless its with me, Sakura or my teammate Jiraiya. He knows about this too, and he has also agreed to help Sakura with seals. You know Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze?"

Tsukiko nodded "The Yellow Flash, I heard a lot about him during the war. He was feared by many shinobi."

"He was, and as you might know he died sealing the Kyuubi in an new born baby. Somehow, his soul was sealed within Sakura's mind. How that happened, we don't know. Sakura is able to communicate with him in her mind. Somehow, she got his chakra reserves and some of his DNA, which turned her hair from pink to yellow."

"Wow, I had never imagined that something like this might happen. I have never heard about something like this happening. How does she handle it?"

"Rather well, I think. They get along, with no problems that I know of. Sometimes he gives Sakura a headache, but she can handle it."

Tsukiko shook her head.

Meanwhile with Sakura

Sakura got home, put her bag in her bedroom, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later, Sakura was sitting on the coach and reading, with a cup of tea in her hand.

_"Hey, what's wrong with Blondie?"_

Sakura sighed, of course Saki would come and disturb her now.

"I have no clue, why are you asking?"

"_Well, he is nervous and gets even more nervous when I say your name. You should go see him, he kind of gets this blush on his face, like he is remembering something embarrassing. Do you know anything?"_

"Well, you should know about it already, you being a part of me, remember?" Sakura muttered, reading.

_"Oh…do you mean about that little accident between you two, where he tripped and you two fell and accidentally kissed each other? It's too bad that I didn't have a camera then. That was something worth remembering."_

Sakura stopped reading. Her cheeks gotten warm, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"You saw it, and you haven't mention it until now?"

_"Naw, I decided to be nice, you know. Even I know when to stop with the teasing. I think you need to talk with Blondie, I mean he refuses to talk with me, and it's getting boring to have no one to talk with when you're busy."_

Sakura sighed and put down the book. She knew Saki wouldn't drop this subject anytime soon. She seemed to be truly concerned about Minato not talking with her.

Closing her eyes, Sakura meditated.

In Sakura's Mind

Sakura opened her eyes and saw that she was in her mind.

Saki was sitting under a tree looking bored. She looked up and saw Sakura.

"Wow that was quick. I should probably stay here while you go and find Blondie. He seemed very upset over something."

"Wow, that's nice. You're not coming with me to torment Minato for something which wasn't his fault?"

"No, like I said, I know when to not tease or annoy. Go and find the Blondie."

Sakura nodded and walked away from Saki to locate Minato, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Where are you Minato?" Sakura murmured, looking around. She had been walking for a while when she heard something not too far from where she was. Following the sound, Sakura saw Minato standing at a lake, watching the water. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts and she didn't want to disturb him, so she studied him from where she was standing.

His bangs shifted slightly every time he moved. She would have guessed that he was doing some chakra practice to keep his skills intact. Not that she could blame him, it must be boring to be stuck in someone else's head and be unable to do anything, not even being able to talk to his son.

A pang of pain struck her heart. She had found out that Naruto was Minato's son thanks to Tsunade. She thought it was unfair to keep such a secret from Naruto. To not know who his parents were must be the most painful thing a child could feel. Feeling abandoned, and not loved, when it wasn't so. His parents loved him enough that they were ready to die for him when he was only an hour old.

It wasn't fair. How could such things happen? Why didn't the people of Konoha see the resemblance between Naruto and the Fourth Hokage? Were they so blinded by their hatred for the Kyuubi that they refused to acknowledge this fact? The shinobi world was truly cruel.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Minato moved away from the lake, still having his back towards her. Sakura decided it was time to confront him, it hadn't been his fault about what had happened, it had been an accident. Minato was probably just like his son, too stubborn to see that.

"What are you doing there? You're making Saki worried when you are hiding yourself like this." Sakura said causally, making Minato jump, which made Sakura smirk a bit. She had managed to take Minato, the Fourth Hokage by surprise.

This was unheard of, no one had been able to do that while he were alive, at least that was what Tsunade had told her. Sakura wasn't sure if she believed that, Kushina Uzumaki was probably able to take him by surprise.

Minato turned around and saw Sakura learning against a tree, amused by his reaction.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, you have been nowhere to be seen when I have been around, and Saki commented about your "disappearance" without any funny, sarcastic comments. This says a lot because she usually does that when it comes to you for some reason. So, why're you hiding?" Sakura asked, smirking, seeing Minato move in unease.

"I wasn't hiding." Minato protested which made Sakura grin more.

"Really? Now why do I not believe that? Can it be because of you tripped and accidentally brought me down with you? Because it wasn't your fault, stranger things have happened to me, considering my teammate is a reckless knuckle head who gets himself in trouble at anytime."

Sakura shook her head. Minato sighed and smiled. He should have known that Naruto had gotten a lot of Kushina's brash nature. She had a bad habit of jumping into situations without thinking, so he shouldn't be so surprised that Naruto was like that too.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for…" Minato started, but Sakura interrupted him.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault, Minato. It was an accident. Let it go and stop hiding because of it. I do not blame you for that, you know." Sakura said softly, her head slightly tilted, with her arms behind her.

The blonde hair falling slightly over her face made Minato awestruck for a moment. She looked very cute right now.

Minato shook his head, trying to clear it, smiling as he eyed the female shinobi in front of him. She had grown a lot, and no longer looked like a girl, but like a woman. Secretly, he was happy that she had decided not to cut her hair again and had let it grow out. It suited her so much better than short hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, its seemed that Minato was staring at her hair again. Why he found it so fascinating, she had no clue. Feeling brave, Sakura moved closer to Minato.

"How come you are staring at my hair? It can't be that interesting."

Minato shrugged and reached out to softly catch a lock of her hair, and held it between his fingers. Sakura didn't move, she just let him play with the hair since he found it so interesting.

"Beautiful." Minato sighed softly. Sakura didn't meet his eyes, instead she looked away with a light blush on her face. Minato kept playing with her hair. He rolled the hair around his finger, pulling slightly on it, making Sakura turn her head back, so that she was facing him. Sakura did her best to relax, and she found herself doing just that. There was something about this situation, with Minato playing with her hair like this, that made her relax in his presence. It was a comforting feeling. She enjoyed it, just by standing there silently.

Soon, Sakura found herself getting tired, standing there relaxing was making her drowsy. Minato must have noticed it, because he started to speak softly to her, but Sakura didn't hear what he said, so she just murmured something that Minato probably didn't catch. She heard him chuckle and then she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, guiding her to somewhere. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a tree. She was pulled down beside Minato who was still holding his arm around her waist, however, he moved it as soon as she was comfortable beside him and he let his finger move back to her hair. Sakura chuckled, earning a curious look from Minato.

"What's so funny about my hair?" Sakura asked tiredly. Minato didn't answer instantly, there was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Well, I like your hair, its pretty and unique. I don't know anyone who has pink hair."

"Well, it's becoming more blond than pink." Sakura said.

"True, but pink will always be your original hair color."

"I hated that, you know? My hair being pink." Sakura muttered.

"Why?" Minato looked down at her. Sakura shrugged.

"Probably because of my childhood, I was teased a lot because of my hair and my forehead."

Minato nodded, he was distracted by other thoughts at the moment, and was unaware that he had started to roll her hair around his finger even more. Sakura, however, started to notice it.

"You're going be stuck in my hair if you keep rolling my hair around your fingers, Minato." Sakura spoke up, looking up at him.

Minato didn't answer her instantly, but when he did, it caught Sakura off guard.

"You should rest, Sakura, you're tired from your trip to Ice Mountain and back to Konoha. Sleep, you need it." Minato said, looking down at the young woman beside him. "You're tired and will fall asleep at any moment."

Sakura wanted to argue, but he was right. She was tired and about to fall asleep, but she needed to know for certain.

"Did you come here to hide because you were embarrassed to see me after what happened?" Sakura asked, her eyes closing. She heard Minato sigh.

"A little." He answered honestly which brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, it was a accident so no hard feelings, I promise."

Minato felt something resting on his shoulder and saw that Sakura had her head on his shoulder, and that she had fallen asleep. Minato smiled and made himself comfortable where he was sitting. He wouldn't able to move until Sakura woke up, he didn't have the heart to disturb her now that she was sleeping. He had no places to be, so he could just sit there and let Sakura use him as her pillow, not that he minded. However, it seemed it wasn't only Sakura who was tired, but Minato himself. Soon enough, Minato felt exhaustion washing over him and soon he had fallen asleep as well.

**To be continued...**

Aw… they fell asleep. And guess what, people? Chapter 17 is finished! None of my other stories have been going as smoothly as this. I bet you are all happy for me updating this story so quickly. Maybe a little too quickly... Perhaps I should let you suffer and wait for a couple of days before the next chapter comes out? Hahaha of course not, what kind of an author would I be if I did that? Of course, it depends on you as well, so please leave a review for me. I appreciate reviews my your lovely readers, and of course am I grateful for my beta Westwindwaker. I can't take all credit, now can I? I'll see you all in the next chapter, people!


	18. Chapter 18

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

"Blabla" Saki speaking when Sakura is awake

"Blabla" Minato speaking when Sakura is awake

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18

Sakura woke up to someone knocking on her door, she looked around confused and realized she was in her apartment. The knocking on the door increased, much to her annoyance. Whoever woke her up had better pray for their lives because she was not in the mood for some lame excuse. She threw open the door and prepared herself to give the person who disturbed her sleep the beating of his or her life. Sakura realized it was none other than Naruto. Typical, he must have found out from either Tsunade or Hinata.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up from my nap," Sakura muttered while giving Naruto a half-hearted glare which Naruto, of course, ignored.

"Sakura-Chan, you're back! I'm glad! Kakashi-sensei is driving me insane, and so is Pervert-sage! Please help me Sakura. I couldn't find Hinata, and I heard you were back. So, I thought you could help me!" Naruto wailed while hugging Sakura around the waist. Sakura sighed but chuckled. She couldn't help it. She had never been able to stay mad at Naruto for long, but sometimes he really pushes her buttons and gets the best of her fists. However, she is not so cruel that she leaves him injured. After asking if he understands why, she heals him and then they are good. Naruto usually laughs it off after he has been healed.

But he has been getting better at dodging her fists which is a good sign for him. Unfortunately for Sakura, it also means she needs to work harder to get a hit on him.

"All right, fine. I'll help you. Now, where is Kakashi-sensei so I can beat the crap out of him? What has he done to you, anyway?"

"He is always mentioning Hinata while we are training. And whenever we are going to eat ramen, he seems to try to find her and gets her to join us!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "And this is bad because…?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, I'm confused. You see, Hinata has been acting strange around me."

Sakura blinked. Frowning, she asked, "How strange?"

"She's not fainting as much she did before, and she talks to me without stuttering. She does blush still, but I don't know why," Naruto exclaimed, making Sakura chuckle.

"Naruto, has it ever occurred to you that Hinata might be interested in you," Sakura asked while looking at her blonde idiot of a teammate. She saw him like a brother, so in a way, he was her idiot.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that she might…"

"Like you? Oh Naruto, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but the big question is, what do you think about her," Sakura asked while giving him a suggestive grin. Naruto's eyes widened, looking shocked by her statement.

"What?! Sakura-Chan?!" he exclaimed making her laugh. "Don't worry Naruto. Don't think too much on it. You might hurt yourself, and that is something we don't want," Sakura said which made him pout. Sakura removed his arms from her and made him move. "What's troubling you now, my little blondie?"

"Sakura? Are you serious that Hinata might like me?"

Sakura sighed and walked back in to her apartment with Naruto following her.

"Sit," Sakura ordered as she sat down at the table and watched him do the same.

"Naruto, what exactly has happened while I have been gone?"

"Well, thanks to Kakashi-sensei and Pervert-sage, Hinata amnd I have been meeting every day and eating lunch together. Hell, we even trained together one day! Can you believe that? I never thought sweet kind Hinata could do so much damage. She actually blocked off my chakra just like Neji did back in the chunnin exam! Remember? Well, Hinata did the same, but she was working on her own style. At least, that's what she told me."

Sakura smiled. "Have you finally started to notice things you should have noticed before you went on that training trip?"

Naruto sighed and looked seriously at her. "Sakura, I don't know how she could have feelings for me."

Sakura frowned and leaned forward. "Naruto, Hinata likes you for you being yourself and nothing more. She doesn't need you to pretend to be someone you're not. She is just happy that you are you. Nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto relaxed slightly. "You think so?"

Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for him. During most of his childhood, Naruto had been alone. He had no one waiting for him at home. No one who could help him with his academy lessons. No one who would pick him up after school was over. He had always been lonely until they were put on team 7. She, Sasuke and Kakashi became his family. Sasuke was like an annoying brother for Naruto; however, he was also his best friend who encouraged him to get stronger. Kakashi was kind of like a father figure. Sort of… Okay, she wasn't sure. But then, there was her. The sister. She sees him like a brother. He is her family. It was kind of ironic, all of them had lost their parents, but she had not been aware that she had lost her's until a year ago.

"I don't think so, I know so. Believe me, she would never hurt you. Hinata is a kind hearted girl. She is good for you, maybe she can teach you some common sense," Sakura joked making Naruto chuckle.

"Sakura, you're mean."

"So what's going on?"

Naruto looked up, like he remembered something. "Oh wait, there's something I found out during my training! Pervert-sage knew my parents!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura tensed, "Really?"

"And not only that, he also told me he was supposed to be my godfather, and he explained why he hadn't been in the village or there for me." Sakura was taken by surprise. She hadn't thought Jiraiya had told Naruto that. Unbelievable.

"Well that's amazing Naruto; however, I don't know if I would be so excited knowing the biggest pervert who has ever walked on this earth is your godfather. Not to be mean or anything, but how much attention did he actually give you while you were training for the chunnin exam? Didn't he peep on the women in the hot springs while you were doing the water walking exercise?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Well, all right, pervert-sage does have his faults, but who doesn't? No one is perfect, right?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True" Sakura agreed. "Now, I need to go out. Do you want to go with me, or are you planning to see Hinata," Sakura teased.

Naruto grumbled but followed Sakura out of the apartment. Sakura locked the door after them, and they headed out.

"You do realize, I will get Hinata to spill everything about your meetings when I see her, right?" Sakura grinned.

"Sakura, why would you do that?!"

"She is my best friend, and we share everything. Don't worry, though. I won't ask too much about it." She heard Naruto sigh in relief and follow her.

"So where are you going Sakura-Chan?"

"To see Tsunade. A friend of hers came back with me, and she was supposed to…"

"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around and saw Tsukiko coming towards them.

"Hello Tsukiko-san, how are you?" Sakura asked.

Tsukiko stopped in front of her. She looked at Naruto and smiled.

"And you must be Naruto. Tsunade told me a lot about you. I am Tsukiko. I came with Sakura" They shook hands. Tsukiko then turned to Sakura.

"Now then Sakura, shall we continue what we started before we came here?"

"Let's go then" Sakura said; however, she noticed Naruto's confused face.

"It's just a thing between her and I. Don't you worry about it. Go and see Hinata, or I will kick your ass," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded, but looked unsure if she was joking or not. Deciding to not to find out, Naruto left the two women alone in the street.

"So shall we go?" Tsukiko said, grinning. Sakura nodded and they went towards the training grounds.

* * *

"Now, in order to find the negative and positive chakra, I need you to sit down and meditate just like the toad sage does. However, instead of natural chakra you will gather negative and positive chakra," Tsukiko explained.

Sakura sat down in a meditative position watching Tsukiko walk back and forth.

"I need you to focus on finding the chakra both in yourself and around you. You're going to sit here meditating for several hours. You are not to move an inch. Not only will you start to feel the chakra, but you will also learn patience which is something you are going need."

Sakura nodded and breathed deep and calm breaths.

"Meditate, got it," Sakura said lowly and relaxed. Tsukiko sat down a bit far away from Sakura. She would watch her, making sure the negative and positive chakra would not do any damage. If needed, she was prepared to use the staff. It was made of ice and crystals. One touch with the staff would remove the negative and positive chakra if needed, but she had no doubt Sakura would be able to handle it. Her charka control would be the key here.

Tsukiko relaxed while watching the young girl. When Tsunade had told her about Sakura and what had happened around her recently, Tsukiko was shocked. At first glance, Sakura looked like a fragile girl, but after finding out she had been trained by Tsunade, Tsukiko had enough common sense to not underestimate the girl. She only hoped the negative chakra would not be overwhelming for her. It would be bad, but she had faith in the girl.

In Sakura's head

At first, everything was dark, but it slowly got lighter. Sakura felt the presence of the positive chakra. It was all around her.

"Alone… am I alone," a tiny childish voice whispered in the dark. Sakura turned around looking for the child who had spoken.

"Who's there," Sakura asked. She tried not to tremble, but her voice broke.

"Where am I? Am I alone? I'm Scared."

Sakura gasped in pain, she clenched her shirt, the pain was radiating in her chest. When she opened her eyes she saw a younger version of herself.

"Who am I," the younger girl asked with fear in her voice, "I don't know who I am, and I'm scared."

Sakura tried to get to the younger girl; however, something was stopping her. It was as if something was holding her back.

"A scary man is after me," the younger girl whimpered. Sakura struggled trying to get to the girl, but it was all in vain.

Sakura closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she was in a room. Looking around, she saw it was her uncle and aunt's house.

"How are we going to do this? We just killed Sakura's parents to get her gift, but we can't do this. What if she accidently uses it and the gift reveals we killed them?"

"Don't worry, I already thought about that. I have a friend who will help us."

"Who?"

"That would be me," Danzo replied as he walked into the room. His stoic face showed no emotion.

"Danzo?"

For a moment, Sakura forgot to breath when she realized this was an event that happened when she was younger, but how could how could she be seeing this now?

"Relax Mari, everything will be fine," Takeshi said, trying to calm down the woman.

"Do you even realize what will happen if the Hokage finds out what we have done?! We will be executed for sure," she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mari. I will make sure Sarutobi doesn't find out," Danzo assured her. "I will help you and seal her gift; however, when she is around sixteen or seventeen, I want her to be brought into ROOT. She will belong to me, and I will use her abilities as I see fit." Danzo said smirking.

Mari and Takeshi nodded.

"Deal. Until then, we will raise her and make her believe that we are her real parents. She won't find out," Takeshi said with confidence.

Sakura felt sick and wanted to get out of there. Turning around and closing her eyes, she tried to block out rest of their conversation. She did not want to hear any of it.

"Please make the pain go away," the childish whisper echoed.

Outside of Sakura's mind

Tsukiko stood up and raised the ice crystal staff and touched Sakura with it. Pressing it on her shoulder, Tsukiko pushed Sakura backwards. Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock and revealed the tears in them.

Tsukiko frowned and sat down beside her. She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders." Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura gasped for air, trying to calm down, but the tears just continued to fall.

"It was dark… I heard a little girl's voice. It was saying she was scared, asked where she was, and that someone was after her. But the weirdest thing, was that when I saw the girl, it was me when I was younger. Then, I saw my uncle and aunt talking with Danzo," Sakura sobbed.

Tsukiko wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "I think we need to go see Tsunade. Maybe, she will be able to shed some light on this."

Sakura nodded and let Tsukiko help her up. Then, they walked towards the Hokage tower to see Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade was in the middle of a discussion with Shizune when Tsukiko and Sakura came into her office. Tsunade got serious when she saw Sakura's shaken form. She was being supported by Tsukiko who still held an arm around her waist.

"What happened," Tsunade demanded as she got up and helped Tsukiko move Sakura to the couch to sit down. "Shizune get her some water," Tsunade barked, making Shizune run out of the office. Tsunade turned to Tsukiko to get some information.

"We had started to train with the ŌkamiSenjutsu, and Sakura had started with meditating. She had been doing that for at least half an hour when I felt the negative chakra starting to overwhelm her, so I broke her meditation with the ice crystal staff. After that, she started gasping and crying, saying she saw a little girl who was actually her when she was younger. Apparently, this younger version of Sakura had said she was scared and alone. The younger Sakura also said someone was after her and was asking where she was. If that wasn't enough to freak Sakura out, she also had a vision of when her aunt and uncle agreed with Danzo to let him seal her gift and make arrangements for him take her into ROOT," Tsukiko said worriedly.

Tsunade touched Sakura's forehead lightly making Sakura flinch. When she saw Tsunade, she panicked and started apologizing. Tsunade sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her, murmuring comforting words. Tsunade shot a worried glance towards Tsukiko who was also concerned. Something had trigged the seal that blocked Sakura's gift and made her see the truth about her aunt and uncle who pretended to be her parents.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of those two. They were lucky they were in prison, and she had no time to go beat the hell out of them. Either way, it would not help Sakura now.

"Rest Sakura. Try to relax."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, listening to her mentors talking to each other in hushed voices in an attempt not to disturb her.

In Sakura's mind

Sakura opened her eyes carefully and checked out her surroundings. She was still beside Minato who was awake, but his eyes were closed. His arm was resting around her waist. Sakura moved slightly only feel Minato unconsciously tighten his grip around her. Sakura looked up at him smiling slightly, but she knew the smile did not reach her eyes.

"What's the matter Sakura," Minato asked. Opening his eyes, and stared down at her and met her gaze. He frowned when he saw the expression on her face.

"I don't know… I think something went wrong when I was training with Tsukiko. I don't really know what happened. I was meditating just like she told me to, and then everything went black, and I saw a younger version of myself. She was saying she was scared, lonely, and someone was after her. Then suddenly, I saw my aunt and uncle with Danzo talking about sealing my gift. I guess it was around the time they had killed my parents. It was so confusing," Sakura said.

Minato could tell she was upset. "Hey, relax. Stressing out over it isn't going to solve anything." Minato moved a bit, pulling Sakura with him. He moved her so she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura felt embarrassed sitting like that, but Minato refused to let her go and tightened his grip on her.

"Minato," Sakura complained, but that only made him grin.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong," he asked innocently. Sakura pouted but said nothing. Instead, she made herself comfortable by resting her head on his shoulder. Minato glanced over her shoulders and saw Saki sitting by a tree, but he ignored her. She did not approach them nor say anything from where she was sitting.

"Sakura, you don't need to worry. I am certain there is a reason, and I'll be here for you if you want or need to talk. It will be all right."

Sakura looked up at him, and a small smile appeared.

"Thank you, Minato. That means a lot to me," she whispered.

"It just feels like there is so much that I am missing. I don't get it. Why would Danzo want me to join ROOT," Sakura whispered more to herself than to Minato, but he heard her and froze. He tightened his hold on her. He never liked Danzo. He was always a very dangerous and power hungry man. It was best for one to avoid him as much as possible to reduce the risk of gaining his attention or incurring his wrath.

Minato could not blame Sakura for being worried. He needed to figure out a way to get her to relax, so she could focus on her training. He had hoped that the training with Tsukiko would go smoothly, and they would be able to keep her training with Tsukiko separate from her training with him. He really needed to continue with her training. Sakura had moved on to more complicated seals, and he had high hopes that he would be able to teach her to use hiraishin in the near future since she her chakra levels were the same as his now. He wanted to make sure she was ready for anything. Because, he had a feeling something bad was coming very soon.

TBC

God this chapter was a bit heavy to write. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I got tired at halfway through and didn't know how to end it. But I hope you like it. More fluff. I hope you enjoyed it and will give me a review. People you're making my day with all reviews. R&amp;R people see you in next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

We're tied together by our souls

"Blabla" Saki speaking

"Blabla" Minato speaking

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 19

Sakura was once again at the training grounds with Tsukiko. After being comforted by Minato, Sakura had woken up from her nap, gotten herself together, and searched for Tsukiko. Sakura asked her if they could continue their training. She refused to give up, and while Tsukiko had hesitated, she had finally agreed.

Tsukiko was sitting under the same tree as the first time they had been there. She was focused on Sakura who was now meditating. She saw the changes as Sakura slowly achieved the ŌkamiSenjutsu. She could see the grey color slowly appearing at her eyes. Tsukiko smiled softly. She was surprised that Sakura was able get it down so fast. It seems whatever had happened earlier was no longer an issue, and Sakura did not show she had any problems.

Suddenly, Tsukiko saw a flash of yellow land beside her. Turning her head slightly, she saw Naruto standing there.

"Hey, sorry if I am disturbing you two, but team 7 has been summoned by Tsunade baa-chan. It's an emergency," he said, looking serious. Tsukiko sighed but stood up and walked over to Sakura and let the staff touch her shoulder lightly.

"Sakura, you and your team have been summoned by the  
Hokage. We must stop your training for now. You're probably going on a mission or something," Tsukiko said softly. Sakura opened her eyes, nodded, and stood up. The grey around her eyes had disappeared. She saw Naruto standing there waiting for her.

"Okay, then let's go." Sakura grabbed Naruto and they headed towards the Hokage tower. When they arrived, to their shock, Kakashi was already there waiting for them.

"What's the matter," Sakura asked worried.

Tsunade looked serious. Her hands were clasped together. "We just got a message that the Akatsuki kidnapped the Kazekage." Sakura tensed and saw Naruto clenching his fists trying to control his anger.

"They got Gaara?!"

"Kankuro, his brother, tried to go after him, but he was defeated. He has been poisoned and their medics aren't able to heal him. Your mission is to go the Village Hidden by Sand, and help them in any way to find Gaara. But, be careful. Especially you Naruto since they are after you as well. Don't be reckless and obey all of Kakashi's orders! Understood?" Tsunade eyed the blonde shinobi in front of her. Naruto nodded but said nothing.

"Then you're dismissed. Leave as soon as possible."

Team 7 left the office.

Kakashi addressed his team, "We meet at the gate in thirty minutes. Don't be late. It will take three days for us to get to the Sand Village."

They nodded and departed quickly. All three went on their own way to prepare themselves for the mission.

Sakura got to her apartment and packed her bag. She quickly started going through what she might need on the mission. She was so focused on the task, she didn't hear Saki or Minato trying to get her attention.

"HEY FOREHEAD!"

Sakura stopped in the middle of a movement. Her eyes narrowed, annoyance showing on her face.

"Saki, don't you dare to call me that," Sakura murmured while glaring at the wall since Saki was in her mind and not in the room with her. Saki snickered at her but said nothing.

"Why are you in such a hurry," Saki asked curiously. Minato muttered something under his breath.

"Our team has been assigned a mission," Sakura answered. Deciding to ignore Saki, she continued to get ready to leave for the mission with Naruto and Kakashi.

"With team 7," Minato asked seriously.

"Yeah, it seems the Kazekage was abducted by the Akatsuki, and we are to help the Sand Village to get him back."

"That's sounds very serious. Be careful! If those criminals were able to kidnap the leader of the Sand Village, I have no doubt that they are dangerous."

"Saki, they are S-ranked criminals. Of course, they are dangerous. What did you expect? That it would be easy? Why did you think Jiraiya-sama took Naruto out of the village in the first place? It was to keep him safe from those criminals," Sakura argued, getting more annoyed by her. Minato probably sensed that and decided to interrupt Saki.

"Which means YOU need to be cautious when you approach the enemy. We don't know who we are fighting against, and you will probably need to keep Naruto in line. I'm afraid, he got Kushina's personality, so I can guess he will try to get to the enemy instead letting the enemy come to you."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that option simply does not exist in his head. He is one simple minded person. Fight first, and ask questions later," Sakura replied with a grin.

No longer listening to Saki or Minato, she closed her bag and hurried out of her apartment.

When Sakura arrived at the gate, she saw Naruto had arrived but Kakashi hadn't.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet," Sakura stated. Knowing the answer, she didn't even bother to ask. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer her, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke looking serious.

"Good, you both are here. Now, let's get going. It will take us about three days to get there." With that, team 7 left their home and headed towards the Sand Village.

* * *

Sakura sensed Naruto was trying to speed up, but Kakashi was telling him to calm down. She had a feeling that if he wanted to, he could go much faster considering he had Kyuubi; however, she had no idea if Naruto could control the fox's chakra yet and hoped that he wouldn't use that. After all, the Akatsuki was after him as well, and sending him on this mission was dangerous. But, Gaara is Naruto's friend, and if he was told about this and wasn't allowed to go, he would most likely go without permission.

They had met up with Temari along the way. She was shocked to hear what had happened and wanted to get back as soon as possible. She was worried about her brothers' safety, and Sakura couldn't blame her for that. It was natural for anyone to worry about a family member, and since Temari and her brothers had lost their parents, their mother in childbirth and their father murdered; they only had each other left.

Sakura had been briefed about Kankuro's situation. He had been poisoned, and Tsunade trusted her to create an antidote since the medical shinobi of the Sand Village did not have much knowledge of poisons, nor did they have an antidote for this particular poison.

They had been in the desert for a while, and Sakura could see they were getting closer.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Baki, the former sensei of Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. He informed them that Kankuro was in the emergency room, so Sakura asked him to take her there.

Baki guided them to the hospital where Sakura got to work immediately. By making a small incision in his chest, Sakura used her chakra to get the poison out of his system; however, she still needed make an antidote since she was unable to remove it all.

"Would anyone be kind enough to help me to create an antidote? Kankuro is safe for the moment, but he needs an antidote to fully recover. There is still a small amount of poison remaining in his body," Sakura said. An older woman came in and stared at Sakura.

"You remind me of the Slug Princess, Senju Tsunade, "she stated which brought a smile to Sakura.

"Perhaps that's because Tsunade-sama is my teacher."

The woman nodded and turned to Baki who looked relieved that Kankuro would survive.

"Who is this woman," Naruto exclaimed making Sakura want to smack him over the head.

"This is elder Chiyo-sama," Baki said.

"Kankuro, do you know who was behind this," Chiyo asked.

Kankuro coughed but nodded. "I do know, at least one of them. It was Sasori of The Red Sand."

Chiyo's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure," the elder woman asked only to get a nod from Kankuro.

"All right then, I will make an antidote right away," Sakura said and motioned to a nearby medic to go with her to gather the herbs needed to create the antidote.

* * *

Sakura and the other medic arrived at a greenhouse and the Sand medic led them both in so they could gather the necessary herbs and ingredients to make the antidote.

"You don't have many of these do you," Sakura asked looking through the herbs.

"I'm sorry. Because of all the sand, it's difficult for us to grow the herbs here," the medic said, looking sad. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be able to make at least three antidotes to this poison with what you have here." Sakura got up from kneeling position and headed towards the table where she would make the antidote.

With the medic's help, Sakura was soon finished and ready to give Kankuro the antidote. She returned to his hospital room. Sakura noticed Naruto glaring at Chiyo, but she didn't bother to ask about it. Instead, she went to Kankuro and gave him the antidote. She could feel everyone watching her every move; however, she decided to ignore them.

"Please drink this, Kankuro. It will help you to get better and remove the remaining poison from your body."

Kankuro grabbed the cup tiredly, and Sakura helped him to lift it to his mouth.

"Poor guy. That poison must have been hell to live through. Luckily, we have never been poisoned before."

"Don't say that. Considering the enemy have that poison, there is a risk that we could get poisoned as well," Minato grumbled.

Sakura silently agreed with him. Minato was right. If the enemy used that poison, they needed to be cautious when they approached them. She was only able to make three antidotes, and one of them was used on Kankuro. That left her with only two.

"Doesn't the Kyuubi's chakra prevent Naruto from getting poisoned?"

"I don't know, Saki. Considering it's dangerous for Naruto to use that chakra, it could hurt him. However, since the Kyuubi is sealed within him, I guess he would be stupid if he let Naruto die. If Naruto dies, so does he."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go and get Gaara back," Naruto shouted as he lifted up his bag.

"Easy Naruto, we can't rush in to the enemy's hideout without a plan," Kakashi said seriously.

"Naruto."

Sakura turned to Kankuro who had struggled to sit up. He was holding something in his hand.

"I got this from the enemy. You can use it to track them down, and please Naruto, save my little brother." Kankuro gasped in pain and was forced to lay down again by Temari who was by his side.

"Don't worry; I will save him! Gaara is my friend, and I won't stop until I find him!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Naruto to promise something like that. However, she vaguely wondered if they would find Gaara alive or dead considering the Akatsuki were after the tailed beasts, and Gaara had the Ichibi sealed within him.

"Well then, let's head out," Kakashi ordered.

Temari stood up from her chair. "I'll go with you," she said; however, Baki spoke up, "No Temari, you are needed here since Kankuro is down."

Temari glared at the floor, but she didn't said argue with him.

"Don't worry Temari. I'll go with them," Chiyo said. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Elder Chiyo? Are you sure," Baki asked unsure if she was joking or not.

"I am, and besides I wouldn't want to miss the chance to meet my grandson," Chiyo replied.

"All right. We need to head out right away if we are going to have a chance to track them down and find Gaara," Kakashi said. Everyone nodded, and then team 7 plus Chiyo left the room.

* * *

Team 7 was waiting for Chiyo to join them so they could leave. Kakashi had summoned one of his tracker dogs. Sakura remembered that little dog who talked with Kakashi. He had an attitude, but she couldn't blame him for that since his owner is lazy and only gets serious when the situation is grave.

Sakura was leaning against the wall behind her when she heard Chiyo's voice over her. Looking up, she saw Chiyo jumping down to land beside her.

"Now then, let's go," Chiyo said, and then, team 7 headed out to search for the Akatsuki and Gaara.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, so they were forced to stop and rest. They had started a fire and sat around it while trying to rest. Naruto had fallen asleep quickly; however, he was murmuring about ramen while sleeping. Sakura had almost dozed off when Chiyo spoke up to Kakashi.

"What's with that girl? Why would Tsunade decide to train her? What is her history?"

She heard Kakashi closing his book and sigh. "There's not much to say about Sakura's past. She comes from a civilian family. None of her family were shinobi; however, she has perfect charka control which is ideal for one to become a medical shinobi. She also has quite a temper. I guess Tsunade-sama saw herself in Sakura and decided to train her."

"And the boy," Chiyo asked.

"Naruto has been an orphan since he was born. His parents must have died. No one knows about it."

"Then why is it the boy reminds me of Konoha's Yellow Flash," Chiyo asked.

"I don't understand what you mean," Kakashi said lightly, but Sakura would guess this subject had made him uncomfortable.

"He deserves it. Come on, he must have known who Naruto's parents were. Right? I mean, if that old woman could see the resemblance between Naruto and Minato then who wouldn't?"

"The whole village apparently," Minato commented, sounding annoyed. Sakura had to refrain herself to snorting. She didn't want Kakashi to know she was awake while those two were talking.

"I think you do, but you don't want to talk about it. Or perhaps, the Leaf Village has been forbidden to talk about it," Chiyo asked while shaking her head. "I don't understand why your village would deny the boy to know who his parents were. Why would that be bad?"

"Please Chiyo-san, I am not allowed to talk about this subject."

"Oh? So, it has been classified. May I ask by who?"

"The Third Hokage."

Chiyo scoffed but said nothing more. Sakura decided to stop trying to keep herself awake and just fall asleep. With a sigh, Sakura felt the tiredness taking over, and soon, she was sleeping.

* * *

Sakura was rudely awakened by Kakashi. She only heard that they needed to continue forward. It seems his dog had found their target's scent. She groaned and got up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turned and saw Naruto trying to get up; however, he tripped and fell over a root. Sakura rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms and legs.

"All right then, let's continue, and from now on, we must be on guard. We will approach silently," Kakashi ordered. He and Sakura both turned to look at Naruto.

"What," Naruto asked with a frown. Sakura snickered seeing his reaction. Of course, he would be oblivious to what Kakashi had meant by that.

"Never mind, come on," Kakashi said as he took the lead.

"Kakashi-sensei, you do realize that even if we are able to find the Akatsuki's hideout, there is no way we will able to handle it on our own, right," Sakura asked.

"Of course I know Sakura. That is why I sent a message for Tsunade to send another team to help us. We will soon meet them, hopefully."

"You don't sound so sure," Chiyo said, eyeing the copy ninja warily.

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, we will be going up against s-classed criminals after all, and there is also a chance that we will meet Uchiha Itachi there."

Sakura and Naruto tensed. They were fully aware of who Itachi is. He is the older brother of Sasuke. The man who killed the entire Uchiha clan except for himself and their former teammate. The man Sasuke wants to kill to finally get his revenge for his family. Sakura had read about Itachi; he had been a prodigy, he got his Sharingan when he was around six years old, graduated from the academy at ten years old, and became an ANBU captain at the age of thirteen. He was truly one of a kind, so why would such skilled shinobi kill his own family and betray his village to become part of a group of S-ranked criminal shinobi? It didn't make any sense at all.

Sakura noticed Kakashi had stopped and was signaling for them to stop and be quiet. Sakura tensed. Something was wrong. She could sense it. They landed on the ground, and she understood why.

In front of them, Uchiha Itachi stood waiting for them.

"So this is Uchiha Itachi. The man who slaughtered his own family," Chiyo remarked with disgust in her voice.

"Whatever you do, don't look in to his eyes. If you do, you'll find yourself stuck in a genjutsu," Kakashi warned without looking back at them. His attention was fully on Itachi.

"Don't worry, it will be all right," Chiyo said.

Sakura turned to Chiyo and asked, "Why?"

"If you were to fight an Uchiha alone, you would be in a dangerous situation. However, we are not alone. If one of us gets stuck in a genjutsu, one of the others in our team who has not been caught can use their chakra to dispel it by pushing it into your body. This will create a disturbance in your chakra system which will break the genjutsu."

"True, but this one is more complicated," Kakashi said. "Itachi has the Mangekyou Sharingan. If you get caught by that, you will be stuck in the genjutsu where it will seem as though you are being tortured for 72 hours, but in reality, you are only stuck there for a few seconds."

"Really? That sneaky Uchiha," Chiyo said glaring at the older Uchiha.

"You seem to know a lot about the Mangekyou Sharingan, Kakashi," Itachi replied after listening to his explanation.

"I also know you get exhausted from using it. I'm quick to pick up things. Especially since the last time we saw each other in Konoha."

"I see. In that case, I should end this quickly since you were able to learn all of that so easily."

"Kakashi-sensei, how do you want to do this?"

"Sakura, behind me. Naruto at my left, and Chiyo at my right. We fight him together as a team."

Sakura glanced at Naruto and grinned. She took a deep breath, and before she knew it, the battle had begun.

TBC

Hope you like it, I have worked on this last few days, and I had homework to do. But I made it up for you, this chapter is pretty long.


	20. Chapter 20

We're Tied Together by Our Souls

_Blabla"_ Saki speaks

"**Blah-blah**" Minato speaks

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 20

Sakura groaned in annoyance. Naruto had, as usual, rushed straight into battle without a second thought. Kakashi had tried to stop him but failed, so they were forced to go after him. However, she had sensed something was off about the Uchiha. Something didn't seem right, and her instincts had been correct. It hadn't been the real Itachi they had been fighting against. Instead, there was someone else. Chiyo had recognized the man as a former Sand shinobi who had been used by the Akatsuki to stop them from getting closer.

Naruto had been careless, of course, and got hit, but it had only been a scratch. He would survive, but one would think he was dying after listening to his complaints about how it stings.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan! It hurts," Naruto complained, Sakura just ignored him.

"You'll live. Don't you worry," Sakura muttered lowly as she glanced at her blonde teammate.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Naruto whined, but he had a glint of mischief in his eyes which made her narrow her eyes.

"Unbelievable," she exclaimed, throwing a nasty look towards her teammate.

"Now, are you two finished," Kakashi asked, reading his damn book.

"Yes, we are," Sakura replied as she stood up and started dusting off some of the dirt from her legs. Naruto got up from the ground, looking serious.

"Let's continue Kakashi-Sensei. We can't waste any more time than we already have. Gaara needs our help," Naruto exclaimed. With that, they continued forward.

* * *

They met Gai and his team by a cave on the river. "Yosh! Let's get down to business. We need to be youthful to save the Kazekage," Gai exclaimed while pumping his fist up in the air.

"Now, calm down Gai. First, we need to do something about that seal. There are several tags around the area which need to be taken down at the same time, or we won't be able to get through," Kakashi explained, but it didn't calm down his "rival" at all. If anything, it made him even more excited. Sakura could hear Saki groan in annoyance. She had never liked Gai. He had way too much energy, and all the talking about the power of youth was getting annoying.

**"Is that Gai?"**

_"Unfortunately, it is. We also have the look alike, Rock Lee. They are not related, but at the first look you would think they were. They look so much alike that it is scary. How can two people be so alike WITHOUT be related to each other?"_

**"I have no idea. Actually, I had thought Gai would calm down with all that talk of the power of youth with time, but now I see that's not the case. In fact, he seems to have gotten worse,"** Minato said. Sakura just snorted.

"All right then, Neji, could you use your Byakugan to see where the other tags are," Kakashi asked the Hyuuga.

"Of course." Neji activated his kekkei genkai and took a look around. "I have located them."

"Good. We will go after the tags, and you stay here and remove that," Gai said as he pointed at the rock wall with the tag on it. "We will keep in touch with the radio."

"Got it," Kakashi confirmed. Sakura noticed from the corner her eye that Lee was about to try the microphone.

He took a deep breath, and then, "HELLO!"

Sakura watched as team Gai and Kakashi reacted. It was hilarious. Guy tried to talk to Lee, but Lee shouted into the microphone again making them almost deaf. "Lee," Gai pointed at the microphone, and Lee then understood and lowered the sound.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Sakura had to hold back her laugh, but having Saki and Minato chuckling in her mind didn't help her. She also noticed that Naruto was having problems holding back his laughter. Hopefully, Kakashi wouldn't notice them trying not to laugh at him. Team Gai left, and Sakura and Naruto composed themselves again.

"Now then, it shouldn't take them too long to get to the other tags. Sakura, I need you to prepare yourself. You'll be the one to knock down this wall once the seal has been removed," Kakashi said, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura muttered and walked to the wall. She stood in front of it waiting for the ok from Kakashi. She watched him as he counted down from three and then removed the tag. She assumed the others had done the same thing at the same time.

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi called out. She raised her fist and swiftly threw a chakra laden punch forward against the stone wall. It immediately exploded, and she jumped away to avoid the falling debris. She could sense Chiyo watching her from where she was standing. Sakura tried not to let that bother her, but that was easier said than done.

Sakura watched as Kakashi jumped down from where he had been. Cautiously, they walked into to the cave. Sakura noticed two people who were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them standing deeper inside. It was the Akatsuki, and it looked like the blonde man was sitting on something or someone.

"WHERE IS GAARA BASTARDS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM," Naruto screamed. He was absolutely furious.

The blonde smirked. "Oh? Was he was a friend of yours? Too bad you came too late to save him."

The blonde looked down at the figure he was sitting on causing everyone to focus on it. To their horror, it was Gaara. He was pale, not breathing, and lying there lifelessly. Sakura feared the worst. They had killed Gaara.

"GAARA! WHY ARE YOU LYING THERE?! GET UP DAMNIT," Naruto screamed as his eyes began turning red.

"He must be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Itachi was right about him being loud and noisy," said the weird looking guy who was standing beside the blonde man. He sounded bored and impatient. Kakashi spoke quietly into the microphone, but Sakura could guess that something had happened with Gai and his team that would delay their arrival.

The blonde man summoned something that looked like a large white bird and jumped up on it. The bird then grabbed Gaara with its mouth. "If you don't mind Sasori, I'll take the Kyuubi."

"Deidara, don't be cocky. You know what our leader said. One tailed beast for each pair," Sasori responded.

"Well true, but it would be a shame to let the Kyuubi walk out of here."

"Deidara you got the one tailed beast. Don't push your luck," Sasori exclaimed as the tail of the puppet charged towards Deidara barely missing. Deidara flew out of the cave, and of course, Naruto ran after him.

"Naruto wait," Kakashi called out to him, but he didn't listen. "Sakura, Chiyo, take care of him, but be careful. Gai and the others should be here soon. Don't overdo it!" Sakura wanted to argue with him, but said nothing.

"Oh, about time we got a serious fight."

"This is seriously nothing to joke about, Saki. The Akatsuki are a group of S-ranked rogue Shinobi which means we have a big problem," Sakura thought in response.

"Don't worry. It will be all right," Chiyo said, in a calm and comforting voice which brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura looked over at Chiyo who looked serious.

"How do you know that," she asked.

"Because, I am here, and I know how my grandson fights. After all, he isn't the only one who fights with puppets. Also, I know he isn't a very patient man."

"Shall we start, or are you going to make me wait even longer," Sasori asked, indeed sounding patient.

"Sakura, I've got your back. That puppet's weakness is its back. I don't have the strength to break it, but you do." Sakura nodded and took up a kunai from her holster. She ran forward as Sasori projected several missiles that each broke apart and shot out countless senbon. Sakura used her kunai to block them and managed to dodge every single one.

"How strange," Sasori muttered as he thrust the tail of his puppet towards her, but it stopped just a centimeter from her face.

"NOW, SAKURA," Chiyo shouted.

Sakura jumped up, and with her fist infused with chakra, she punched the puppet destroying it completely. However, something jumped out of the remains and landed several meters away.

"Is that…," Sakura started to ask not turning her head to look at Chiyo.

"Yes, that's the real Sasori who was hidden within his puppet."

A red haired man appeared from the cloak. He had a blank expression on his face, no emotion showing at all. Sakura frowned. This was only getting worse, she could feel his chakra and it was frightening.

She heard Chiyo move and pull something out. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Chiyo was holding an open scroll. It looked like a scroll that one would store something within the seals.

Something appeared with a cloud of smoke. Chiyo had summoned something, and then she saw it was two puppets once the smoke had cleared. A woman and a man.

"I see you have saved them," Sasori said in a dull tone.

Chiyo frowned. "Well, these were the first puppets you had ever created, so why would I not save them? Besides, I have made some changes to them. I hope you don't mind."

"Please, what do you think you can do against me with those two," Sasori asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Chiyo replied.

"Well, I originally had no intention to use this, but it would seem you have given me no choice." Sasori pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet. Sakura heard Chiyo let out a small gasp of surprise.

"It was you who was behind his death! I should have known," she exclaimed.

"Who is that," Sakura asked.

"That puppet is the Third Kazekage. He mysteriously disappeared, and no one could find his body." Sakura nodded taking in the information. How would they take him on if he knew how those two puppets Chiyo was using worked? How would they be able to take him by surprise?

"Let's continue then shall we?" Chiyo used the puppets to attack, swords coming out of the puppet arms; however, unlike Chiyo, Sasori used poison on all of his weapons. If one hit, you were doomed.

Sakura tensed. Just watching the battle between the puppets was amazing. How they could keep up with each other and control the puppets with only the chakra in their fingers was unbelievable.

Suddenly, Sasori turned his puppet towards her making it attack her with a knife covered with poison. She lifted up her kunai to block the attack; however, the male puppet Chiyo was using blocked the attack and pushed the Kazekage back a few paces. Suddenly, the Kazekage puppet was holding a sword, and it slashed the male puppet. Sakura jumped backwards to keep from getting hit by the sword and landed beside Chiyo.

The male puppet had been destroyed by Sasori, and now, he was heading towards the female puppet. Sakura clenched her fist. At this rate, this battle was not going to end in their favor. They needed to get the advantage.

_"You can always try to use wolf mode,"_ Saki suggested which snapped Sakura out of her musings.

"Right! Chiyo-sama, can you keep him busy for a while? I have something in mind that might be helpful, but it will take time for me to prepare it."

Chiyo nodded. "Of course, I can keep him busy. Do what you must do, Sakura!"

"Right!"

Sakura moved away from the battle and sat down in her meditation pose and took a deep breath to focus on collecting the positive and negative chakra around her. For some reason, it was easier for her to gather it there in the cave. Sakura could feel both positive and negative chakra starting to gather in her chakra system. She was sure the light gray around her eyes was starting to appear. The sound of weapons clashing threatened to distract her, but she was almost there.

After a short time longer, Sakura opened her eyes and everything felt and looked much clearer. Standing up, Sakura looked over to Chiyo who was still fighting with Sasori. He pushed the older woman back to where Sakura was standing. She noticed that Sakura was now beside her and gasped when she noticed the girl's appearance.

"Is that ŌkamiSenjutsu," Chiyo asked shocked.

Sakura looked confused at her. "You know about it," she asked worriedly.

Chiyo shook her head. "I read something about it in a very old scroll, but there wasn't very much information about it."

Sakura nodded feeling some relief. "All right then, let's take him down!"

Sasori studied the girl. He hadn't heard their conversation, but there was a drastic change in her appearance. Her eyes were sharper and surrounded by a light gray color. If he had to guess, she had probably entered a state that was similar to sage mode. If that's the case, she would probably be able to use natural chakra.

He needed to be careful. She might give him a battle to remember after all, but first, he needed to make sure this information would reach his leader. If the girl could use sage mode, she would be able to sense them if they were trying to capture the Kyuubi. Taking out a small scroll and a pencil, he quickly wrote down the information and summoned a puppet bird. Putting the scroll on the bird, he let it fly out of the cave.

"What did you do, Sasori," Chiyo demanded, looking at her grandson with narrowed eyes.

"I'm doing what I am supposed to do. My job."

He charged towards Chiyo with the Kazekage puppet; however, Sakura was quicker thanks her wolf mode. She stepped in front of Chiyo, and when the puppet was close enough, she punched it with a chakra infused fist sending it across the cavern into the wall.

Sakura grinned. That punch was much stronger than her usual chakra infused punches. Now, it would be more even in this battle.

Sasori looked at the puppet which was now stuck in the stone wall behind him. He was impressed by the strength the girl had. That proved that the rumors were true. The Fifth Hokage had taken on an apprentice and trained her to use the same strength that the Hokage herself was known for.

"Well, I have to admit that was quite impressive. Now, I'm even more excited to defeat you and make you my new human puppet," Sasori said with a crazed look in his eyes despite his face not showing emotion.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the criminal. She was disgusted by the man in front of her. How was he capable killing people and turning them into his human puppets? Chiyo raised a hand and chakra strings appeared and got stuck on Sakura's back.

"Ready, Sakura," Chiyo asked.

"Hai!"

"Let's get down to business shall we?" The puppet of the third Kazekage got out of the rocks, and Sasori moved it to attack Sakura. Chiyo waited for the puppet to get closer before pulling on the strings to move her out of the way.

Sakura had some trouble getting used to the wolf mode. The increase in speed and strength were almost overwhelming for her. She was forced to focus on her chakra to make sure she didn't waste any of it. She has always had perfect control of her chakra, and she'd be damned if she lost that now. She was grateful to have Chiyo helping her to move away from the Kazekage's attacks. The timing to dodge the attacks was the most important thing in this battle. One hit from his poisoned weapon could mean her death.

Sakura felt Chiyo pulling on the strings, and she found herself moving away from the Kazekage yet again. Sasori frowned. He was getting frustrated. It was useless to try attacking the girl as long as his grandmother was using her chakra strings to keep the girl out of the range of his attacks. So, he needed to focus on Chiyo first if he wanted to be able to get to the girl.

He moved the strings making the puppet change directions and move to attack Chiyo. Sakura noticed and forced chakra to her feet and ran towards Chiyo in an attempt to intercept that attack. Chiyo jumped back trying to dodge, but the sword the Kazekage was wielding scratched her arm before Sakura could get there. Flinching, Chiyo clenched her teeth in pain. She saw Sakura running towards the puppet and throw another punch at it.

"I have had enough of this. You are boring me. It's time for me to end this," Sasori said seriously. The Kazekage started to use something that looked like black sand.

"What's that," Sakura asked Chiyo who frowned.

"That jutsu is what made the Third Kazekage so famous. He created that technique, and it was the most dangerous jutsu he had. The sand is iron, and he could make anything out of that sand," Chiyo explained.

Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. If that sand was truly as dangerous as Chiyo said it was, then they had a serious problem to take care of. Sakura watched as the iron sand changed form to a massive amount of poisoned needles. She was not sure if she would be able to dodge all of them even with Chiyo's help.

Sakura glared at the sand. She heard Chiyo move slightly behind her and glanced back at her in time to see her grimace in pain.

"Chiyo-sama, have you been hit," Sakura asked, concerned for the older woman.

"I am fine. Focus on Sasori, Sakura. If you don't, it could mean your death."

Sakura looked at the Akatsuki member who had a frown on his face. He was in deep in thought, probably thinking how to the end the battle quickly.

Sakura decided to make the next move since Sasori was too distracted to do so himself. She ran straight at him, dodging every needle Sasori had his puppet throw at her. She felt Chiyo move the strings on her to make sure Sakura avoided the needles; however, it was becoming more and more difficult for Chiyo to move the strings to do so.

"I am sorry, Sakura. It seems that I won't be able to help you as much as before. I have been poisoned, and it's starting to affect me."

"Don't worry about it. I will be all right," Sakura said with determination. She needed to stay calm and focused, or they wouldn't be able to get out of this battle alive.

TBC

Chapter 20 finished hope you like it so far. Having much in school right now, so I hope you bear with me when it comes to update the story. However of course, please R&amp;R people, and I have to thank my beta Demidia for helping me.


	21. Chapter 21

We're tied together by our souls

"_Blabla" saki talking_

"_**Blabla" Minato talking**_

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 21

Sakura eyed Sasori with cautious. She knew it would be more difficult now since Chiyo had gotten poisoned. Sasori regarded them with a cold cautious look. He were wary of Sakura's strength and calculated a plan in his head, since Sakura had proved she was someone he needed to take seriously in battle. Sasori regarded the couple with a cold smirk and the puppet disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura eyes widen in shock. She was confused to why Sasori would recall his puppet but right now that wasn't the only problem she had.

Sakura were running out of time. The wolf mode soon coming to an end. Sakura could feel the negative and positive charka slowly leaving her body. Sakura took a deep breath.

"To think I would need to use my best puppets as a last resort to defeat a little girl and an old hag" Sasori summoned his army of puppets, making Sakura gasp in shock. She had never seen anyone who could use that many puppets at the same time. The only one she have seen using puppets were Kankuro. Sakura clenched her fist and mentally prepared herself. This would be a difficult battle.

Sasori let his puppets go forward meeting Sakura in the middle. The puppet were trying to hit Sakura but Sakura managed to avoid them with some difficulty.

Sakura jumped up to avoid a sword, which had poisoned on it. There were no time to rest, Sasori had no intention to let her take a break.

Sakura landed few meters away from Chiyo "Are you all right Chiyo-san?" Sakura asked, not looking back at the older woman, knowing if she took her eyes from Sasori, they would be killed.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on Sasori" she said her teeth clenched biting down to keep down a scream of pain.

Sakura nodded, but she were unsure. Chiyo were injured and got poisoned. Sakura had only two antidotes left but Chiyo needed the antidote. Sakura made a decision.

Taking up a small needle from her holster, Sakura jumped backwards and landed beside Chiyo and stick the needle in her arm. Chiyo looked shocked by her actions but Sakura said nothing. She rushed forward towards Sasori who had finally revealed that he had made himself a puppet and with a blades with poison Sasori meet Sakura half way and they clashed. Sakura used the advantages of the ŌkamiSenjutsu and moved quickly and dodged the attack, she punched Sasori, making him flew right onto the stone wall.

Panting, Sakura landed safely on a rock, leaving the wolf mode.

"Didn't think I would be able to use it so long. " Sakura muttered glancing at Sasori.

Sasori got up he looked at Sakura and then at Chiyo and before Sakura had a chance to move, Sasori went after Chiyo, the blade pointing towards her.

Without thinking, Sakura mustered all her chakra in her legs and forced herself to move and by a miracle, she got between Sasori and Chiyo, however, the blade went straight through her stomach.

"SAKURA!" Chiyo exclaimed shocked, she hadn't expected the young leaf shinobi to interfere Sasori's attack towards her.

Sakura coughed up some blood, she grabbed the sword, she knew the sword were poisoned so the best thing she could do now where to close the wound, but she couldn't let go of Sasori. She heard Chiyo move quickly behind her, and from the corner of her eyes Sakura saw Chiyo pulling something out of her bag and Chiyo throw it towards Sasori, who tried to pull back the sword from Sakura who refused to let go.

Sakura could feel the poison taking effect, she had no control of her chakra anymore, and she were slowly losing her sight, she lost her grip on the sword and fell down on the ground before Chiyo but before she fell unconscious, Sakura managed to pull out the last antidote she had with her and managed to stick it in her leg, Sakura saw Chiyo move towards her.

"Sakura" Chiyo exclaimed. Chiyo moved carefully, she had got several injures but she could care less of her own injures, she needed to help Sakura.

Sakura did her best to keep awake, but it was getting more difficult for her, she heard Chiyo move closer to her and Sakura knew Sasori had stuck, the thing Chiyo had thrown at him had been a seal which imprisoned him against the stone wall. Sakura heard Sasori and Chiyo talking but she were losing conscious, the last thing Sakura saw where Chiyo moving to her side.

Inside Sakura's mind

Sakura knew she were in her mind but she rather not to move. She heard nothing, but she sensed two person beside her.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Saki scolded. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw Minato and Saki looking down at her, worried.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sakura tried but seeing the looks those two gave her, Sakura knew she were in for it now.

""What the hell were you thinking? Taking that sword for Chiyo. You could get yourself killed damn it!" Saki cursed and walked away to get some frustration out of her systems. Sakura wanted to laugh but it would hurt which she rather avoid. She sensed Minato were looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'm not dead, before I fainted I saw Chiyo move to my side, so I guess she is healing me right now"  
Minato said nothing, he touched her face with his fingers gently, his face showing worry and concern.

"You could get killed" he said softly, letting his fingers move over the skin lightly making Sakura shiver slightly. "It just happen, did it on instinct" Sakura said sighing.

"You were worried about Chiyo?"

Sakura nodded. "She were still affected by the poison and couldn't move properly and I couldn't stand there and watch Sasori attack Chiyo." Sakura felt his fingers move over to her hair. She had get used to Minato playing with her hair whenever he got a chance to do so. How he found so interesting with her hair will be a mystery.

"How come you like play with my hair?" Sakura asked softly. Minato shrugged. "You had an unusual hair colour, but now you have blonde. It suits you really" Sakura blushed, looking away from him.

"Why do you do that?" Minato asked, Sakura looked back at him

"What do I do?"

"Look away whenever someone is giving you a compliment, but have to admit that you are cute when you're blushing"

Sakura felt her face getting even more warmer so she tried to roll away from Minato but he wouldn't let her, he were holding her, keeping her secure in his arms.

"No need for being embraced, not like you are cute when you are" Minato added smiling softly.

"Now are you lying" Sakura said lowly. Minato shook his head. "Of course not, why would I lie?"

"To make me feel better?" Sakura asked rather than answered. Minato chuckled at her statement.

"Of course not, but you must promise me that you be more carefully from now on, we can't risk getting you killed, not now when you're progressing in the training." Minato spoken. Sakura narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She were tired and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"Minato, I'm getting tired" Sakura muttered, she barely felt his grip on her tense.

"Stay with me Sakura, don't you fall asleep now." Minato moved Sakura so she were sitting up, leaning against him his arm around her shoulders.

Sakura put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, her eyes half closed. "Minato" Sakura murmured. Minato lightly shake her shoulder, trying to keep her awake. "Sakura listen to me, until Saki come back, stay awake."

Minato looked around, searching after Saki.

"Saki?"

Saki appeared in front of him looking worried and without a word she used the little chakra she had to find out what's going on with her. Sighing in relief Saki sat beside Minato.

"It's all right, she will be fine, it seems Chiyo have healed her just fine and she is about to wake up from unconscious"

Minato relaxed slightly, but he didn't let go of Sakura, which Saki noticed directly. "A bit overprotective are we Minato?" She teased, which Minato answered with a glare. Saki shake her head and let it go, she knew better than to tease Minato when he were in that mood. He could be slightly intimidating when he needed to be.

Minato looked back down at Sakura, Saki had a point, and he had gotten a bit overprotective over Sakura. He were worried about her safety and wanted to make sure she were fine. He cared for her, it was something about her which pulled him to her. She were intriguing him.

Pressing his lips against her hair, Minato sighed and closed his eyes. He could only hope he would figure it out, and he probably would do so and he had no intention to hurry to figure it out, he were certain he would do so in time.

Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Chiyo hovering over her, looking concerned. Sakura smiled to her as to tell Chiyo she were all right. Chiyo relaxed slightly and Sakura slowly got up in a sitting position. Looking around, Sakura saw Sasori stuck against the stone wall, his head were lowered. He didn't move or look up when they moved. It seemed that the fight were finally over. It had been rough but she had managed it with help from Chiyo of course.

Sakura glanced at the older woman who stood up. Chiyo looked down at Sakura.

"Can you stand? We need to get moving, Sasori is dead. We can leave"

Sakura blinked slowly while the information sink in her head. Sasori were dead. They could go after Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura got up on shakily legs, but she got up none the less. She were determined to continue forward. Naruto and Kakashi probably needed some back up now, as Naruto were so reckless and ran straight after the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Let's go Chiyo. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto probably need some backup" Chiyo nodded and they headed in the same directions as Naruto and Kakashi had earlier.

IT didn't take long before Sakura could sense them nearby, but they weren't alone, team guy had caught up with them and were helping Kakashi and Naruto to handle Deidara.

Suddenly there was a big explosion not too far ahead of them, Sakura glanced at Chiyo who just went faster, Sakura followed her lead, hopefully there wasn't too much injured shinobi to take care of, since Sakura were exhausted and had not much chakra to use for heal.

They landed on the ground and saw two shadow clone of Naruto holding the body of Gaara. The blonde shinobi pecked up when he heard them landing in front of them.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto exclaimed and Sakura knew what he would ask her, so she went to his side, as his two clone lay down Gaara down on the ground. Sakura kneeled down and put her hands over Gaara's chest and let some of her chakra into his body, but as she had expected, Gaara were dead.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, his voice broken. Sakura couldn't speak, she just shake her head in answer, refusing to look up. She knew Naruto were heartbroken. Gaara were his friend. They were the same, they had experience the same pain, as both of them were jinchuuriki of tailed beasts or in Gaara's case was, since the one tailed beast were now taken from him, leaving Gaara to die.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Chiyo walking forward to Gaara and kneeled down at the opposite side of the body. Chiyo put her hands over Gaara's chest and slowly her hands started have a light green colour around them.

"Chiyo-san, is that…" Sakura asked, worried for the answer she would be giving. Chiyo grinned.

"I am old, I have seen what wars have done to our villages, our people. I never thought we would have a chance of peace. I was there on that fateful day when Gaara become the Jinchuuriki of the one tailed beast. I knew what would happen, and how the village would threat him. The Kazekage saw him as a weapon nothing else, even if it was his own son. I lost faith in this world but you Uzumaki Naruto have convinced me to believe one more time. It's too late for me to fix my mistakes but I know your generations will fix the mistakes the older generations have done. Seeing the friendship between you and Gaara made me believe there might be a chance left for this world. That something good can become of this cruel twisted world. You're like a sun, you shine brightly and reach out to people even to them who are lost in the darkness. I believe in you, Uzumaki Naruto"

With that Chiyo took her final breath and collapsed but Sakura who had moved to Chiyo's side, caught the older woman before she reached the ground. Looking down at Gaara, she saw him moving, he were breathing! Chiyo had brought him back alive!"

Gaara opened his eyes and first he were confused where he was, he looked like he had seen a ghost, but when Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and smiled a tearful and at the same time happy smile to him, Gaara must have realized that he were alive.

Sakura smiled but it didn't make the pain less knowing Chiyo had sacrifice her own life to bring Gaara back to life. It wasn't fair.

Naruto said something but Sakura didn't listen, she wanted to get away from this, and it was getting too much. Forcing back the sob Sakura took deep breaths to calm down.

She looked up and saw many sand shinobi standing around them. Sakura smiled, they had come to find their leader. Their Kazekage. Gaara wasn't alone anymore. He had many who cared for him and Chiyo were right about Naruto. He truly were like the sun. He brought happiness everywhere he went and make new friends all the time. How he could do it were a mystery for her, but it didn't matter how it he did it, the ability to make new friends are a gift Naruto was gifted with.

"What's going on? How come I am alive?" Gaara asked, confused. Naruto chuckled and explained to his friend what had happened. Sakura watched them under silence, Gaara took Chiyo's death and sacrifice pretty hard but he didn't show it but Sakura were certain of it.

"Well it seems our mission is finished and we can return home now" Tenten said, looking at the Kazekage. Neji nodded, agreeing with her. Sakura glanced at them briefly. She were certain there was something going on between those two but they denied it every time anyone said anything or asked them about it.

Team Kakashi and team guy were on the funeral for Chiyo before they left the sand village, to honour Chiyo for her sacrifice and courage. The old woman had taught Sakura much in so little time, and Sakura were happy for meeting Chiyo. The funeral were a blur for Sakura, she barley remembered how the funeral was or who had giving a speech for Chiyo, to honour her.

The only thing she were sure of, Sakura remembered they were standing outside the village, Gaara and his siblings were there to see them off. She saw Naruto and Gaara shake hands with each other and then they headed back to Konoha.

"Good work all of you" Tsunade exclaimed, looking proud at the both team. "You managed to bring the Kazekage back and brought him back alive, all thanks to Chiyo. I guess she wanted to redeem herself after all mistakes she have done in the past." Tsunade said softly. She had meet Chiyo many years ago. She had been skilled with her puppets and she had a great knowledge of poison and antidote.

"You're dismissed, Sakura may I have a word with you?" Sakura nodded and waited for the rest of the teams leaving, Kakashi were forced to drag Naruto out of the office, since he wanted to wait for Sakura.

Sakura saw Lee close the door after them and she turned to Tsunade. "Sit" Tsunade said, and Sakura took her seat in the chair in front of Tsunade. "Shishou?" Sakura asked, worried. Tsunade sighed. "You look exhausted, are you all right?" Tsunade asked worried about her apprentice.

"I am fine, it was a bit emotional to be on the funeral of Chiyo. I fought with her against Sasori. I was forced to use ŌkamiSenjutsu in the battle in order to defeat Sasori, however Chiyo were only the one who saw me using it, expect Sasori who is dead now." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded silently and leaned back in her chair. Sakura tensed "Are Tsukiko still around?" Sakura asked. Tsunade nodded. "She is but she will leave as soon as your two are finished with your training, from then on, she will be in contact with you by using her summoning or sending a wolf with a message. She need to return to the ice crystal mountain soon as possible but she wanted to make sure that you are ready and are capable to use the wolf mode without problems."

"I see"

"How does your training with you know who going?" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow. Sakura had no problem to figure it out who she talked about. "We are to continue as soon I'm done with Tsukiko, he didn't want to make me struggle with both at the same time" Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"I am glad nothing went wrong, I was a bit worried something had happen back there" Tsunade said shaking her head. Sakura bite her lip, she hadn't tell anyone about how she had taken a sword right into her stomach to protect Chiyo and she wasn't sure if she should tell them, Tsunade would flip if she told her shishou that.

"Sakura is there anything you haven't told me?" Tsunade asked, frowning seeing Sakura move uneasy.

"well… something did happen, I got a sword stuck right into my stomach with poison from Sasori but Chiyo healed me" Sakura said quickly and winced when she saw Tsunade eyes narrowed but she said nothing, she just stared at her under silence and Sakura didn't know how to handle it.

"Why am I not surprised? I know something would happen since my cup with tea broke for no reason"

"You're not mad?"

"Well, I should but Chiyo healed you well so I can't say anything except this, don't be so reckless please, I can't afford to lose you. You're my student and the last thing I want is to lose you" Tsunade said firmly.

Sakura smiled "I promise Tsunade-shishou I will be more careful" Tsunade chuckled and nodded "I guess that's the best I can get huh" Tsunade said smirking towards Sakura. Sakura relaxed. She were glad that Tsunade didn't took that too hard, she had enough scolding from Saki and Minato. they had been worried sick over her and in one way she were glad they were worried but at the same time, she wasn't so used to have someone worrying so much over her. Tsunade did it in her own way but she also showed it.

And for that, Sakura were happy

TBC

Chapter 21, oh my, what times go fast, already done 20 chapters and we are far from done, and we are not even halfway through the story. I am a wreck, sorry for keeping you wait for so long time but I have been very busy with school, a lot of homework and other stuff the past month so be nice now and please leave a review for this chapter will you be that kind since its almost Christmas in six days. So see this as a early Christmas gift from me and If you are nice and leave reviews there might be another update before the Christmas it's all up to you and if you leave review to me. Till the next time people!


	22. Chapter 22

We're tied together by our souls

"_Blah-blah" Saki talks_

"_**Blah-blah" Minato talks**_

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 22

Bad news had just reached Konoha. Sarutobi Asuma has been killed by the Akatsuki. His students had taken his death hard and had demanded to be allowed to go after Asuma's killer. Tsunade had of course denied them since it wasn't good for them to just rush right into a fight with S-classed criminals. However, lucky for Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Kakashi volunteered to go with them, so which gave Tsunade no reason to not letting them go, but she was wary about the situation.

Meanwhile, Naruto was training with Yamato and Sakura had been nowhere to be found, but it wasn't surprising. The last few days, Sakura had been trained by Jiraiya about seals. Jiraiya had taken a look at the seal on her neck. Like Tsunade he had no clue about the seal, but Sakura had just shrugged, she wasn't surprised anymore. She had gotten used to having Minato in her head, however, it was Saki, and she wished sometimes she could remove from her head. Saki had taken the task to tease Sakura, about how handsome and sexy Minato were and of course she made sure Minato didn't hear which were very hard.

Sakura was in Tsunade's office, working with some seals, Jiraiya and Minato had gone through with her earlier and now she was sitting on the couch reading, and studying while Tsunade were working. Tsunade glanced at her student and smiled. Sakura were so concentrated on the task she had, she didn't notice what's going on around her and she was so focused on to learn about the seal. Tsunade and Jiraiya were impressed that Sakura were quick to learn about the seals.

Sakura was a natural with it or Sakura had a pretty good teacher.

And speaking of that teacher…

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and grinned. The small chance that something between Sakura and Minato would spark where something she and Jiraiya had fun to discuss. He was so confident that Sakura would fall for Minato and Minato would fall for Sakura, but Tsunade wasn't sure. Sakura had been really hurt by Sasuke who were her first crush, so the question was If Sakura would have the guts so allow herself to fall for Minato since she haven't dated anyone or even looked at any guy.

But then again, since she found out about Minato, Sakura haven't even glanced at any guy at all.

Tsunade grinned, perhaps her teammate were right about those two after all.

* * *

Sakura studied the formula for the seal, she was getting better with seals, but when you had sealed master as a teacher, it had come as no surprise at all. Minato was an excellent teacher and she now understood how well he must have taught Kakashi and his teammate even though two of them were dead now. Kakashi hadn't spoken much about his team, but Minato had enlightened her about his team, Sakura comes to the realization that Minato must have felt guilty for Obito and Rin's death, however, Sakura had told him that wasn't his fault and he was a great teacher and he shouldn't feel guilty about. Things happen and sometimes they couldn't be prevented no matter what.

Minato had smiled to her and thanked her, for listening to his problem, Sakura had then realized no one could ever be perfect. People of Konoha spoke highly about the fourth Hokage and how perfect he was but they hadn't realized that even Minato had some defaults, there were no human who could be perfect, that Sakura was sure of.

Saki had watched them under silence, seeing them bond, and were for once not teasing or trying to get Minato worked up for no reason. Which were rather creepy. Saki was always trying to get Minato worked up.

Sighing Sakura moved her shoulders, trying to get some of that tense in her shoulders.

"_I know someone who can help you with that, but you must get in here to get it."_

Sakura rolled her eyes, of course Saki would speak up now, when she needed quiet and peace when she were trying to get her head wrapped up around that seal.

"_**Saki don't be rude, Sakura is studying now, don't disturb her"**_

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling a discussion coming up sooner or later between those two, since there had been none yet this day. Sakura looked up and saw Tsunade standing up from her chair.

"Sakura, I'll be in a meeting with the council for an hour, you can stay and keep studying" Tsunade said and walked out of the office, leaving Sakura alone in the room.

"_We are alone, yeah!" _ Saki exclaimed in happiness making Sakura groan in annoyance. Saki was getting on her nerves and it was disturbing. Closing her eyes, Sakura relaxed and drifted into her Mindscape where Saki and Minato were arguing with each other, they didn't notice her coming first.

* * *

**In her mind**

Sakura looked at them bemused how they argued with each other. Whatever they were arguing about, Sakura was getting tired of it. "Are you two planning to ever get along?" Sakura asked, making both jump and looked at her.

"Sakura? When did you come here?" Saki asked, looking confused. Sakura raised an eyebrow at them

"I am more curious to find out what you two are arguing about" Sakura said, leaning against a tree, the reaction was rather funny and amusing. Minato started to shutter, and a light blush appeared on his face and Saki just grinned at him and then back at her.

"On second thoughts I'm not sure if I really want to know seeing your reactions" Sakura said amused. Saki just grinned even more and Minato turned his back to her, refusing to meet her eyes. "Oh, I am sure you want to know, right Minato?" Saki asked in a teasing tone. Minato groaned in annoyance and glared at Saki.

Sakura tilted her head and watched them under silence. A part of her wanted to know, but one part was scared to find out what it was. "I am not sure if I really want to know Saki." Saki frowned, thinking, then she pouted at Sakura.

"It would do you good" Saki whined. Minato seemed to relax by her words and turned around again, looking neutral again, no blushing. "Let it go Saki" Minato said, giving Saki a serious look, Saki just glared back to him but said nothing.

"What I don't get is why you two are arguing all the time?" Sakura asked. Saki stopped pouting and looked serious. "Sakura, I am about to disappear" Saki said, sounding sad. Sakura frowned. "Are you sure?" She asked, shocked to hear that Saki would be gone, she had getting used to Saki so the thought to not have her around was pretty scary. Sakura was sure she would miss Saki when that day come but till then, she would try enjoy Saki's company and weird sense of humour.

"I am but I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it yet." Minato looked serious at Saki. Sakura sighed, she had in some way noticed. She was getting weird dreams all the time.

"I have actually noticed, but I didn't think you would disappear so quickly."

Saki smiled sadly.

"I don't know how long it will take before I will disappear, but before I do I need to make sure, mister Blondie over there will behave and treat you properly" Saki grinned.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sakura asked sounded sceptical. Saki didn't answer, only grinned which made Sakura shiver unintentionally. She didn't like the way Saki was looking at her and Minato. Sakura wasn't sure if she really wanted to know that either. Sakura looked over to Minato who said nothing. "What is she talking about?" Sakura asked him, but Minato didn't answer her. He just shrugged, making her frown. "Are you all right Minato?" Sakura asked. Minato nodded lightly. "I'm fine, don't worry about it," he said, but Sakura tightens her lips in a small line but said nothing.

Saki noticed the tension between them and decided to cut the tension.

"Well, how long are you going to stare at each other and check out each other?" She asked lightly but she got the response she wanted. Both blushed and looked away. None of them dared to look at the other. "Never mind that, you should get back to studying Sakura to see you later" Saki said. Sakura nodded and left them alone. Saki turned to Minato crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long are you going to deny it?" Saki asked tilting her head. Minato shook his head, not answering.

"Hey, I am talking with you Minato." Minato turned around and looked at Saki in the dead in the eye.

"You know why," he said.

"That's not a reason" Saki argued. Minato dragged his hand through his hair and sighed. He gave Saki a look and shake his head. He couldn't do that. He couldn't risk it. Saki pouted and decided to try another approach. "You are aware that since we found you on here, Sakura had no attention to other guys, she is ignoring them even if they try to ask her for a date, come on, and you can't be that blind can you?"

Saki asked, getting frustrated. Minato sighed. "It wouldn't work you know that," he said. Saki rolled her eyes. "Of course It would, I mean just because you are stuck here doesn't mean that Sakura can find a way to get you out of here"

"Saki, she is my son's teammate" Minato argued. Saki groaned, she was getting impatient.

"Naruto is like dating Hinata, stop coming with excuses all the time Minato. It doesn't help and you need to be honest with yourself." Minato walked away without another word, Saki sighed. Why was he so stubborn? Why was he denying himself the happiness he could get if he gave it a try?

"I just hope he realizes it soon enough and when he does, it won't be too late for him to take the chance" Saki muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, with Minato

Minato was getting more and more frustrating with Saki and yet he couldn't blame her. She saw through him easy more than he liked. He was sure he had masked his fondness for Sakura, because he had gotten fond of her, it was something about her that pulled him towards her. When she got hurt, he had been sick of worried. He had almost panic, but Saki had thankfully pulled him through that, by smacking him over the head and he was grateful that she never mentioned it to Sakura.

He enjoyed the time he spends with Sakura, when he taught her about seals. She was really good at it and a quick learner, but it was just more than that which pulled him to her. He needed her, he had an urge to be in her presence to see her smile and make her laugh. He didn't know how he would place these feelings, he was for once scared. He didn't know how to act or place these feelings.

It scared him. He wanted to be sure whatever he felt around Sakura was. He wasn't sure if Saki were right, but he needed to be sure.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the scroll had fallen down to the floor. Taking up the scroll Sakura made herself comfortable on the couch and continued to read the scroll. She needed to focus, but something was bothering her. What was it that made Minato so uncomfortable? What was it that made them argue so much all the time?

The door to the office opened and Sakura looked up and saw the man she didn't want to see.

Danzo

Danzo saw Sakura sitting there with the scroll. "Well, what do we have here? Isn't the hokages apprentice?" he said, in his usual tone. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Danzo was no man you wanted to cross or get on his wrong side, he may looked old but he is still able to pick a punch and Sakura refused to get that punch from Danzo.

"What do you want? Tsunade-sama are in a meeting with the council, shouldn't you be there?" Sakura asked coldly. Danzo didn't move or answer her question. "It's a shame that Tsunade does not see the potential you have with your gift" Danzo murmured.

"I ask you again Danzo what do you want?"  
Danzo looked around, but turned his attention back on her.

"I want you to join ROOT" Danzo said. Sakura glared at him. "I won't join your group Danzo, and you know that, Tsunade-sama did say you would stay away from me" Sakura said in a cold voice. She refused to let him see him imitate her. "True, but once I have set my eyes on something, I refuse to let that go. I will get you that's a promise" Danzo stared at her in a creepy way and Sakura didn't like it. she hated it. she wanted so badly throw a punch in his face but she knew she couldn't. Danzo could give her a lot of trouble and make her career as shinobi end as quickly as it began, however he wasn't the hokage but it doesn't meant he was dangerous.

"Like hell you will" Sakura spat glaring at the old man. She refused to let him see her fear. She hated Danzo with every fibre in her body, that man was the reason why her gift was sealed and probably also the reason why her aunt and uncle killed her real parents. Sakura doubted they would simply go and kill her parents without a reason, and Danzo is a Shinobi who hungers for power, just like Sasuke and Orochimaru. The door opened and in came Tsunade and Jiraiya, Tsunade glared at Danzo. "What are you doing here Danzo? You weren't on the meeting" Tsunade regarded him coldly. Danzo ignored her icy glare and walked past her, leaving the office. "I can assure you that won't happen again, I promise that." Danzo walked out leaving them alone in the office.

"I hate him" Tsunade said, and walked back to her chair behind the desk. "Did he say anything to you?" Jiraiya asked Sakura. He had spies on the old man but so far, Danzo had not given away anything that told him he would try to get Sakura. It doesn't meant he wasn't trying to find a way.

"He still wants me to join ROOT and I doubt he will give up on that, it sounded like he will find a way to get me to join him." Tsunade sighed and looked at her old teammate with a tired look on her face. "Remind me again why I can't just get rid of him Jiraiya?" Jiraiya smiled sadly and answered her.

"Because he is part of the council and senses teammate" Jiraiya said, but he sounded unsure, knowing that couldn't be the real reason. Tsunade needed a real reason to kick Danzo out of the council. "Just because of that shouldn't protect his ass. I am aware of the danger he is to Sakura, and as Hokage I can't overlook that, I care less what the council says, we can't let Danzo keep up with his group with brainwashed Shinobi. That goes against what the former hokages dreams and ideals." Tsunade argued, she was getting tired of this with Danzo, he needed to be taken care of soon as possible.  
"Indeed it does" Jiraiya agreed. He turned to Sakura.

"You should be on your guard from now on, if Danzo is planning something, I don't doubt he will try anything while you're alone. So try to have someone with you always till we find a solution to stop Danzo. He had gone too far and my spies have heard rumours that Danzo is planning something with Orochimaru, but I haven't been able to get this confirmed or not." Sakura nodded, there was no chance she would be alone if that creep were planning something, she was certain that Hinata wouldn't mind if she got some company to her place. Hinata's father had grown to like her and was pleased that Hinata had grown some confident thanks to Sakura.

She was certain Hiashi wouldn't mind, she spend some time with Hinata, if something, they could always train together at the compound, and then Neji would be around as well. Neji and Hinata had learned to get well together and saw each other as siblings. Neji had been always there watching over Hinata, to make sure everything was all right and Hinata had found an older brother figure in Neji. Neji had helped Hinata as well with her training and it has given result. Sakura only hoped Hinata and Neji would remain that close as they were today in the future.

Sakura watched Tsunade and Jiraiya discuss what to do with Danzo. He had crossed the line and this time he wouldn't get away with it, however the worst part were they were forced to wait for Danzo to make a move to get Sakura and that was something Tsunade wasn't fond of. She hated to let the old bastard get close to her student, but in order for them to have a reason to judge Danzo by the laws of the village, they needed to let him make the first move.

Either Saki or Minato who had been listening, didn't like that fact either, but what choice had those two? They couldn't, but it didn't stop Saki from cursing the bastard with all her might which usually ends with Sakura gets a headache. Sakura took the scroll and tried to focus on it, but it was in vain, she had no chance to concentrate because Tsunade decided to take her attention from the scroll.

"Sakura, I need you to be on guard even more now sine Danzo refuses to let you off the hook."  
"I understand Tsunade-sama, I will be careful and I won't be careless" Sakura said. She was getting annoyed by Danzo, he was messing with her and keep haunting her from the shadows. It was getting the best of her, and it didn't help that both Saki and Minato are acting weird around her. "Good, Sakura I have heard from Jiraiya you're a working on a seal?" Tsunade said, looking more curious. Sakura nodded, she rather not to speak about it, since she wasn't sure if it could work.

"I am, however, I'm still figuring out how to make it work, and for now I want to keep it for myself, if there chance I am being watched I don't want to risk it, wouldn't want to risk it to fall in the wrong hands."  
Tsunade grinned, getting curious, but said nothing, just nodded. "You're right, but keep me in the loop in the process of the seal all right?" Tsunade asked.

"OF course Tsunade-sama"  
Jiraiya looked serious, but said nothing, he had a feeling Sakura was working on something, perhaps creating some sort of seal for medical purpose? Whatever it was, he was willing to help her in any way he could.

"If you need help just ask, I might can help you with it" Jiraiya said. Sakura gave him a grateful smile and nodded. Sakura took her scroll and stood up from the coach. "Are we finished here? Or do you want me to stay around?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked through the paperwork on her desk and sighed. "You can leave if you want be careful, we have no idea if Danzo has some of his little army watching you"

Sakura nodded and left the office. She walked through the corridor and out of the Hokage tower. She needed some fresh air to think about this mess. She didn't like the idea having to watch over her shoulder all the time for Danzo's minors. She hated him. Walking through the streets Sakura saw children with their parents, laughing and having fun. Sakura smiled a small smile. She had never bonded with her "parents" since they weren't her parents. They were always so demanding, trying to make her quit from being Shinobi, it made her so pissed. She now understood the pain Naruto must have, not knowing who your parents are. It hurt a lot. Sakura tensed, she had the feeling someone were following her. Looking around Sakura saw no one suspicious. Frowning Sakura keeps walking through the crowd in the streets.

She didn't like this. She hadn't left Tsunade and already someone was following her.

**TBC**

**Hope you like it, chapter 22 finished and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think please? Come on people its Christmas in three days please leave a review as a gift since I have been nice and put up another chapter before Christmas**


	23. Chapter 23

We're tied together by our souls

"_Blah-blah" Saki talks_

"**Blah-blah" Minato talk**

"_Blah-blah" Sakura thoughts_

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 23

Sakura walked through the streets, still having the feeling she were followed or watched. She had no chance to ignore it, since the feeling was getting stronger for every step she took. She had hoped to find Naruto and Hinata, she had heard from Ino they have spent a lot of time together lately. A smile found its way on her lips. Sakura were happy for her teammate and friend that they had finally, hopefully got together, it would be about time, since Hinata have been in love with Naruto since the academy. Sakura knew back then about Hinata's feeling and felt bad that Naruto had followed her like a lovesick puppy.

Thankfully, that time was long gone and now it was Hinata who got that lovesick puppy after her, but Hinata probably didn't mind. Looking up Sakura saw she was close to the ramen standing Naruto usually were at and eating himself full with ramen. Sakura had no clue how her blonde teammate could eat that much remains and not getting fat. That would remain a mystery one she would never be able to figure out.

Seeing Hinata and Naruto eating, Sakura decided to say hi, walking in, she walked up behind Naruto and poked Naruto's back. "Hi" Sakura said. Naruto jumped up from his chair in surprise. Hinata giggled and turned to Sakura and greeted her friend. "Sakura! Don't do that! You frighten me!" Naruto said pouted, making both girls laugh even more. "Sorry Naruto can't help it. You're so funny to scare which is easy." Sakura said and took a seat beside Hinata.

"How are you Sakura?" Hinata asked, trying to stop laughing. Sakura sighed and turned from Naruto and looked at Hinata. Well I am fine, however I have heard from Ino that you two have been spending a lot of time together? Are you two dating or what?" Sakura asked in a teasing voice, making the both of them blush furiously. "Sakura-Chan" Naruto said, clearly embraced. Hinata's face had gotten red, which Sakura stopped teasing. "Well it's good to know, it was about time you two got together anyway" Sakura said in a casual voice.

She were aware that Minato were paying attention to their conservations, which she shouldn't be surprised. Minato were always paying attention when Naruto was around. "Well… to be honest we take it slow don't want to rush into things" Naruto said, making Sakura stare at him, shocked.

"What? Did I say something?" Naruto asked. Sakura shake her head. "Well I didn't expect to hear that from you nothing else" Sakura. She then looked at Hinata. "You haven't said a word to me about you two dating, you hurt my feelings Hinata" Sakura said in a mocking tone, only to make Hinata giggle. "Sorry for making you feel that way Sakura, but I would tell you eventually I promise." Sakura pouted but said nothing. She were happy for them. "So, Sakura when are you going to find a guy and start dating?" Hinata asked. Sakura frowned and put her arms on the table, her head resting on her hands.

"I'm not sure if I want to date anyone really at least not now anyway, besides I haven't found anyone who caught my attention." Sakura got a faraway look on her face, making Hinata lay her hand on her shoulder and shake her lightly. "Are you all right Sakura?" Hinata asked, looked concerned. Naruto looked also worried. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at them with raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I got lost in thoughts. Everything is all right. Don't worry about me" Sakura said, trying to ease their worry. Sakura saw the look Naruto gave her and sighed. "Naruto I am fine, and Sasuke have nothing to do with that I don't want to date anyone right now" Sakura said. Naruto frowned but nodded "If you say so Sakura"  
Sakura got a bit annoyed but she couldn't blame him. He had known that she had feelings for Sasuke for a long time, but now there wasn't any left. Thanks to Tsunade, Sakura got over that crush. She refused to let a guy have so much control as Sasuke had, even if it was unintentional from Sasuke's part.

She is an independent woman and refused to let anyone control her emotionally. That wouldn't happen again, she wouldn't let it happen. "Okay then, but when you do find a guy, you do promise to let us meet him right?" Naruto said. Sakura chuckled and shook her head but she agreed with him only to make him stop talking about her and dating. It was something that didn't suit her well.

Sakura decided to leave then, she wasn't hungry and those two were probably on a date so it was time for her leave.

"Well, I see you two around, I'm guessing you're on a date so I'll leave you two alone. See you later" with that Sakura left the restaurant before they could protest. Smiling Sakura just shook her head. Those two were so fun to mess around with. Now back on the street Sakura got back the bad feeling someone were watching her and probably followed her as well. She didn't like this. Would Danzo actually try something now? Or were they watching her till Danzo gave them a new orders.

Sakura headed back to her apartment, but she didn't let down her guard not for a moment, but when she come to her apartment, the feeling disappeared, making Sakura slightly relax. Locking the door, Sakura headed to the kitchen to get some tea for her nerves. Leaning against the desk, waiting for the water to start boiling, Sakura were in deep thoughts when Minato spoken up.

"_**Were you honest with them when you said you had no intention to start dating?" **_

"_Well, why are you asking?"_

"_So you want to tell me you have no feelings for Sasuke at all?"_

"_My feelings for Sasuke died the same moment when I heard he tried to kill Naruto. Sasuke left on his own, and Naruto tried to stop him but he wasn't able to stop Sasuke, so why would I keep having feelings for someone who left the village for power and get revenge?"_

Sakura took a cup and poured some of the hot water into it and put the tea into the cup and walked to the living room and sat in the couch.

"_I haven't found any guy who I like. Nothing wrong with that or is it?" _Sakura thought with sarcasm, hoping those two would drop the subject but they were stubborn unfortunately for her.

"_But still there have to be someone you're interested in right?"_

"_Why are you're two so damn curious about it. Why can't you let it go?"_

There was some silence before anyone could answer her, Sakura didn't expected them to answer her question, both Saki and Minato had been acting weirdly lately and wasn't sure what's going on with them. Sakura looked at the stack of paper lying on the table, sighing, Sakura put the cup on the table and took the paper, perhaps if she continued to work on that she could relax since those weren't helping her with their questions. She wasn't sure if she were able to pull it through but perhaps there is chance, seeing how Chiyo had developed that technique to bring Gaara back to life, Sakura wanted to figure to develop the technique even further.

"_We're worried about your relationship or the lack of relationships. You have no love life you know? You need to go out and meet a guy and get a relationship."  
__"And what if I don't want that?"_

Sakura glared at the paper in her knee. She didn't like the way the conversation was heading to.

"_Do you two have something you want to tell me or am I forced to guess what you want?"  
__**"Sakura, Saki didn't mean to sound so impatient" **_

Sakura huffed, they were getting on her nerves already. Why couldn't they let the subject go? Is that too much to ask for?

"_Well Saki does know why I am not dating, so please stop try to make me go out and find a guy"  
__"That's isn't not a good enough reason to not start dating!"_

"_Enough, Saki, drop this now! I have enough of this, so please stop" _Sakura were certain that Saki were pouting, she could care less right now. She were tired, Danzo were after her and she didn't need Saki and Minato on her back to find a guy to date. Closing her eyes, Sakura relaxed and drifted into sleep, and entering her mindscape. Sakura saw Saki and Minato sitting and talking with each other when she arrived. Crossing her arms over her chest glaring at them. "Care to explain what you two are doing?" Sakura said glaring, making both of them jump up. "Sakura, please I didn't mean..:" Saki said but Sakura cut her off.

"Enough Saki, not that I appreciate that you care for me, because I do, but right now you're in too deep water for your own, so please drop it."  
Sakura exclaimed relaxed slightly. Saki bit on her lips but nodded. She looked uncertain and glanced at Minato who showed no emotion. He wasn't betraying anything. Sighing Sakura gave up and sat down at the tree she were standing at. She didn't look away from Saki or Minato. She wanted what they were doing and she had no intention to leave until they gave her those. Saki sighed and looked at Minato whose face was blank. Sakura frowned, getting uncomfortable. Her feelings for the man in front of her, were getting the better out of her. Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment but when a hand touched her face, Sakura opened them and saw Minato standing in front of her, studying her carefully as if he cautiously thought something through and before she would open her mouth to ask him, Minato had taken her by surprise and leaned down and captured her lips in a gently smooth kiss.

* * *

"And here I thought you wouldn't do anything close to that. You are full with surprises aren't you Minato?" Saki said seriously. She looked at the blonde man in front of her. He hadn't move or spoken since Sakura had left them, believing what had happen was a dream. Which was kind of sad. "You didn't thought I would go through with it?" Minato asked no emotion in his voice. Saki sighed, she were getting tired of this, and lovesick people were surely troublesome. The only thing she wanted was they would admit and be happy, she was certain there was a way to get Minato out of here and she was pretty sure his feelings for Sakura was getting stronger and the same goes for Sakura, even if she denied it all the time.

Saki turned to Minato with a devil look on her face.

"Minato-kun, why are you so stubborn all the time? You know I bet there was a meaning that of all people you could get stuck into, you get stuck in Sakura's head. I mean, come on there must be something behind that, a reason, perhaps a second chance or something haven't you thought about that?" Saki exclaimed. She was getting tired of the blonde stubborn man. He needed to admit his feelings for himself before he admit it to Sakura for Kami's sake.

Minato sighed and let her keep talking.

"Minato, I know you're slowly falling for her and you need to get over yourself and accept it. It's not that hard" Minato just gave her an annoying glare. She were getting annoying. He understood how Sakura felt about Saki. "Geez, Minato relax, everything will be all right I promise."  
"Please Saki, don't make it even more worse I think I screwed it up" Saki chuckled. She couldn't help it. Minato were so clueless it was so annoying. "Minato I swear you haven't screwed up anything that I can assure you if something, you have made a good thing; the first move. Now we just have to wait and see what she will do about this"

"You're an evil one aren't you?" Minato said.

Saki shook her head "No, I just don't' want to see two people do the biggest mistakes in their lives and the time I have left here I plan to not waste that so I need to push you two forward. A helping hand" Saki said sighing and sat down beside Minato and closed her eyes. Some of her hair fall over her face hiding it from Minato. "I promise you won't need to thank me" Saki murmured and then she fall asleep. Minato rolled his eyes and stared in front of him, thinking of nothing but Sakura.

"God damn it, I really have started to fall for her haven't I?" he whispered to himself.

Meanwhile

Sakura was sitting in the couch the cup of tea in her hand and the scroll on the table, but her focus was not on the scroll but rather on what had happen in her mind. Minato had kissed her, sure it had been just an innocent kiss. He had just pressed his lips against hers for a moment. She had been so shocked so the next thing she knew she was awake on the couch. Sakura bite on the lower lip. She had been shocked that he had kissed her, but the big shocker was that she actually enjoyed that and wanted more.

"I have fallen in love with him haven't i?" Sakura asked quietly to herself, not excepting anyone to answer.

TBC

Shorter chapter I know but just say this were kind of a filler, or the very beginning of a cute and very complicated relationship of Minato and Sakura so this chapter needed to be short, but next chapter will be longer I promise. I hope you like it, I kind of thought it was time to make them realize their feelings for each other after 23 chapters I didn't want to rush things, and I don't think I have actually for once and of course Saki are there and pushing them together aren't she nice?

Sorry for keeping you waiting it have been much in school and then it was Christmas. Gosh, the time is sure going fast don't you think? Anyway I hope you will leave a review for me. see you in the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

We're tied together by our souls

Chapter 24

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura was by no means unaware of the tension of the situation with Akatsuki and she also knows Danzo was planning something, but she didn't want to know, however what she wasn't aware of the danger Jiraiya was about to approach. He had informed Tsunade and she had been there with Tsukiko that he would approach the village of rain to collect information about the leader of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki had been able to get more of the jinchuuriki's how many of them she didn't know, but she knew Tsunade was forced to keep Naruto in the village to make sure the Akatsuki wouldn't get the kyuubi too. It would be a disaster and Sakura did not want to lose her friend who also was her brother. She would be damned if she let anyone get him.

She also knew her shishou was upset that Jiraiya would head out to collect info about the Akatsuki. Tsunade had a feeling she wouldn't see her teammate return to the village alive from the moment he walked out. Sakura knew her shishou rather well, and she saw this hurt Tsunade much even if she tried to hide. Perhaps did Tsunade care for her teammate more than everyone thinks.

When the toad sage arrived in her office when she and Shizune was helping Tsunade with some paperwork when the old toad arrived and asked her to summon Naruto, who the old toad claimed to be the 'child of the prophecy'

Sakura got confused when she heard about, but she knew better than ask about it. Soon Naruto and Kakashi arrived and Naruto looked confused when he saw the old toad and when the toad called the pervert-sage 'Jiraiya-boy'

"I am sad to bring this kind of news, but Jiraiya-boy is dead, killed by Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki and left this message before he passed.

"Huh?" Naruto said, shocked by the news. Sakura felt her heart break seeing her teammate slowly taking in the information that his godfather was dead, and would not come back.

Naruto asked Tsunade in a cold and hard voice if she had told him to go and Tsunade had confirmed it which made Naruto snap and started to yell about if Jiraiya had been hokage, he wouldn't let Tsunade take such risks.

Sakura took a step forward to get to her teammate, but something stopped her. It hurt knowing Naruto was hurting, but she knew he wasn't the only one who was hurting.

Minato had been quiet through the whole event and when she had entered her mindscape. It hurt her seeing Minato had also taken the news badly but she couldn't blame him. Just like Naruto, Jiraiya had trained Minato, helped him to become the great shinobi and also hokage.

Sakura sat down beside him, but said nothing, knowing there was nothing she could say that would help him. Minato had lost a precious person, also a father figure. Minato told her about his childhood that he was an orphanage and become genin, Jiraiya had become the father Minato never had.

Jiraiya had supported Minato so much through his life.

Naruto had lost his godfather, just when he had recently found out about it. She couldn't know how they felt and probably wouldn't understand that anytime soon.

Sakura puts her hand on his shoulder gently and spoke softly "Minato?"

Minato moved his arm quickly around her and pulled her to him, wrapped his other arm around her holding her tightly to him, not letting go.

Minato buried his face into her shoulder, saying nothing. Sakura relaxed and let him hold her close to him, she closed her eyes and just sat there. She could feel Minato was doing his best to keep his emotion in check, but Sakura wouldn't have it that way so in soft and gentle voice she whispered the words to make him let go

"It's all right, just let it go, Minato. It's not good to keep all emotion locked down like this"  
Sakura whispered, in a comforting voice. Minato said nothing, only tighten his grip on her, pulling her closer to him and she let him. She knew he needed this.

"Why?" He whispered against her shoulder, his voice broke. Sakura gently moved her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders and they sat there for a long time, both unaware of Saki hiding in a tree watching them with sympatric, knowing they both had lost someone important to them.

She silently prayed that they would be all right and they would be able to see everything clearly. Saki smiled a bitter smile. she knew about their future and knew they needed to realize their feelings for each other and it needed to be soon, however Saki also knew she didn't need to worry about Sakura when she disappear, Minato will be there for her when that day comes but a part of her wished that day wouldn't come anytime soon, but there was nothing she could stop that day to come, so she had to accept it and letting those two get used to only be with each other without her.

Sakura needed to be strong for Minato now and when the day comes when she would disappear Minato would be strong for her. Saki smiled softly, she had no doubt there wasn't a coincidence that Minato was sealed in Sakura, she could bet it was their destiny, how likely is it that Minato got sealed in Sakura? It could have been anyone, hell he could be sealed within Naruto for all she knew. After all Naruto was with Minato that night not that he knew the fourth hokage was actually his own father.

/

Sakura opened her eyes, the night have been long and it felt she didn't sleep enough at all, oh she would love to pull the blanket over her head and keep sleeping, but no, that was unlikely because someone decided to ask her meet up with him for some ramen, so she needed to get up and get ready. Throwing the blanket aside Sakura swings her legs off the bed and sat up, looking around in her apartment and briefly wondered why Naruto wanted to see her so freaking early?!

Sakura grumbled, but got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower so she would get energized and ready to meet with her crazy teammate. Naruto was the only ninja she knew that just jumped right into a fight without a plan or backup! How he can be so reckless was beyond her, and Sakura had given up trying to knock some senses in him about it. It was his style to jump right into a fight, without thinking about the consequences, hit first and ask questions later.

Getting ready to head out and took an apple with her, Sakura went out, locking the door before heading out to find her teammate. She knew Naruto did not take Janiya's death hard, but luckily Hinata had found him last night after he had walked out of the hokages office leaving Sakura and the others with the sage toad.

It turns out Jiraiya had wanted to teach Naruto about Senjutsu but since he is dead, the sage toad, Fukasaku informed Tsunade he would train Naruto in the art of senjutsu, which Sakura had not doubt Naruto would master it.

Walking around in the village looking for her blonde teammate, Sakura was surprised to find Naruto with Hinata at the training ground, they sat under a tree and talked.

"Finally I found you, Naruto you could at least have told me where we would meet so I didn't need to run around the whole village you know?"

Sakura said, half-hearted glaring at her teammate who grinned, his hand lifted behind his head.

"Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to make you run around to find me"  
Sakura shakes her head but smiled, she saw Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry about it, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked, concerned about him. He was family after all.

"I am fine, Iruka-Sensei found me before Hinata-Chan did and talked with me, which made me feel better, hey, Sakura! Did you know I am going to train with that old toad? Tsunade-Baa-Chan told me earlier"

"I know that, I heard it yesterday, and I have no doubt you will do just fine"  
Hinata put her hand on his shoulder gently, making him look at her.

"See? Even Sakura believes in you, so you don't need to worry about it, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto relaxed and nodded

"You're right"  
"So when will you start the training?" Sakura asked.

"Old toad will come and get me soon so I thought I wanted to see you two before I left to train"  
Sakura shakes her head.

"You'll never change you know that right?"

"Of course not! This is who am I Sakura and you got to deal with it" Naruto exclaimed, grinning, making both Hinata and Sakura laugh at him. Naruto always made you laugh no matter what.

/

Sakura was reading some medical scrolls, when Minato spoke up softly, taking her by surprise

"_I am glad Naruto is all right and he have people who are there for him."_

Sakura almost jumped up from her seat, but relaxed when she realised it was just Minato who had spoken.

"_**Geez, what's with the random subject? How are you doing with this?"**_

Sakura thought, and keep reading. However, she couldn't focus on the scroll, Minato had been silent for a while after their moment, she had respected him and didn't push him and instead she let him come to her to talk if he wanted to talk about it.

"_Better, it hurt that, Naruto lost his godfather when he had recently found out about Jiraiya-Sensei being his godfather"_

"_**Well, he is not alone, he have his friends and Iruka-sensei has always been there for him, in a kind of way, at least from the day Naruto started in the academy, you could always find these two eating ramen together. He will be fine"**_

"_Indeed he is and I am happy to know there is people who care for him." _Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, she hadn't sleep well, so she was pretty tired and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

**MINDSCAPE**

Sakura, opened her eyes, only to find she was lying under a tree, Minato sits beside her, looking better than he had last time she had seen him.

When he had a moment of weakness and had held her tightly.

Sakura ignored the feelings and sat up, making Minato turn his attention to her.

"Hello. " she said. Minato turned his attention to her, Saki were nowhere to be seen. Minato sighed and leaned back against the tree, his eyes closed. He seemed so worried, the pain, knowing his former Sensei was killed recently was still hurting him. Sakura studied him. He was freaking gorgeous, how the hell Naruto's mother could get him was still a mystery for her. Sakura felt so many emotions, she got confused. Minato was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on. He was so kind, gentle, he had so much faith in her when they went through some training. Minato had figured since she had now same chakra levels as he, Minato wanted to teach her to use Hirashin. When he had first mentioned it, she had panicked and felt guilty, what Minato had told her, he had only taught hirashin to a small group who worked directly under the hokage and only use the hirashin as a transport jutsu nothing else. However, Minato wanted to teach her hirashin to use in battle. Easy to tell, she had been terrified about that. Not even Kakashi knew how use that jutsu and he was a freaking prodigy when he was younger and still are one of the best shinobi Konoha had.

Minato had been firm and wouldn't let her budge him or even try to convince otherwise. He was determined to teach her that jutsu.

It wouldn't be so awkward if she hadn't these emotions running through her head all the time, of course it didn't help that she was close to Minato neither, he really could make any girl fall for him without trying.

Minato opened his eyes and noticed Sakura was struggling with something on her mind and he reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her to him, making her gasp in surprise but let Minato pull her towards him.

Holding her close to him, Minato wrapped his arms around her buried his face into her shoulder.

Sakura was stiff, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes and just enjoyed the silence between them. Sakura wanted to curse and beat herself up for getting feelings for a man who is her best friend's father.

Sakura didn't want to know how Naruto would act if he found out about this.

Unknowingly for her, Minato was having similar thoughts about her as well. He didn't know why he had reached out and pulled her towards him. There was something about Sakura that draw him to her. The fact that the Akatsuki was getting closer to Konoha was frightened, Minato was concerned that something might happen to Sakura. He did not wish any more harm on her. He wanted to keep her safe, unharmed, however, it was not easier since she is a shinobi who was willing to fight for her village even if it costs her own life, if it meant she kept the village and the people she cherished safe she would go as far as possible.

He admired the strength she possessed even if she didn't see it herself. He wanted to make sure she would be safe in anyway, which was the main reason for Minato teaching Sakura the Hirashin. He was confident she would be able to master it, she had perfect chakra control which was a big help for her to use Hirashin.

He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, to help her get stronger and no longer be forced to watch her teammates back, she would be able to stand beside them knowing she was capable to stand on her own and handle her own fights.

TBC 

So… after a month I update this story, sorry about that, school has been killing me almost. Have been so busy I haven't been able to write anything at all. So I apologize and I hope you have the heart to forgive me for not updating earlier. Going through a difficult rime right now so but I will try to update soon. Please leave a review for me. We're getting close to Pain attacking Konoha. I love reviews, it's making me happy to see people like the story and encourage me to keep writing. So till next time people!


	25. Chapter 25

We're tied together by our souls

Chapter 25

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto unfortunately :(

Sakura saw when Naruto left with Fukasaku to train. She had hoped that it would go well for him, but she had no doubts that it would be good for her blond teammate. Minato was shocked to hear his son would train sage art, but Sakura could see that he was proud, how far Naruto had come late academy. Sakura had laughed and told Minato how Naruto was in the academy. Sakura return to her studies of seals.

She has started to become better with seals and Minato made sure that she had heard it often. He wanted to increase her confidence and self-esteem. Sakura had started a small project with a seal, which he tried to help her, so far, it goes slowly but it was expected. After being told how Chiyo had used her chakra to restore Gaara's life, Minato understood what she was trying to get to. The technique that Chiyo used, could surely improve and if possible, perhaps they could come up with a seal which made it possible without sacrifice the user's life.

"Sakura how does it go?" Minato asked. He looked at the female Shinobi beside him. She was focused and had all of their attention on the task that she had. Sakura glanced at Minato. She was a little nervous, she tried to hide it, but she was sure Minato probably noticed that she was nervous. She didn't want him to find out why she was so nervous around him and now. She didn't want that conversation, it would be rather awkward since he is Naruto´s father and all, not only that, he was around twenty seven-eight so there was some age difference between them and it wouldn't work when he was sealed within her mind, but she couldn't deny the fact Minato was handsome and not so little either. Jesus, if Ino knew about this, she would surely squeal in happiness and telling her to take advantage of the situation, it's not every day you find a handsome guy in your head. Sakura felt his eyes on her but Sakura tried her best to ignore him.

"Sakura, you look flustered are you sure you're all right?" Minato asked looked truly concerned for her. Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. She looked up at him.

"I am all right, really Minato don't worry about it"

/

Sakura stretched her arms and sighed. She had sat and worked on the seal she was working on. She had hoped for some process, however, the seal is going to be more complex than she thought, but hopefully she would be able to help from Minato to finish it. Sakura puts down the scrolls on the table and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Confused, Sakura headed towards the door and opened it only to see her childhood friend, Ino standing there impatiently waiting for her to open.

"Finally, took you long enough. You're needed at the hospital, Shizune asked me to get you."

Sakura nodded

"Thanks, just let me get ready to go Ino-pig"

Ino nodded and waited for a while till Sakura come back, ready to head out.

"Let's go"

They were on the way suddenly they felt an unknown chakra in the village.

"What..?"

Suddenly they heard an explosion in the village and shortly after that, several explosions was heard after the first one.

"What's going on?!" Ino exclaimed, trying to sound calm, but Sakura could hear the panic rising in her voice.

"I don't know Ino, but we're about to find out"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a giant orange, black snake like creature with grey eyes with rings in them. It spotted them and headed straight towards them, however, they manage to jump out of line in time. Sakura focused chakra in her fist and punched the creature hard into the ground, making some pieces fall off.

Sakura landed beside the creature and looked over her shoulder, seeing Ino getting back on her feet.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked, concerned for her friend. Ino nodded and looked up.

"I'll head towards where my father is, they are interrogating someone right now, and you should head towards the hospital"

Sakura nodded and they headed different directions.

"_So we're in a middle of an attack? From who?"_

"_Probably the Akatsuki, Saki. It was only a question of time before they would come here to get the nine tails. The timing of Naruto's training had been perfect, wouldn't want to have him here right now"  
__**"Right. Who knows what would happen if he was here" **_

"_He would fight the Akatsuki no matter how dangerous it is for him, he wouldn't let them get away attacking the village. He loves the village even if the citizen of Konoha hasn't treated him nicely."_

Sakura stopped there, she needed to focus right now. The Village was under attack and people was hurt. She was needed at the hospital right now.

Suddenly Sakura saw Iruka coming towards her.

"Sakura!"  
"Iruka-Sensei, what's going on? Is it the Akatsuki?!"

"I'm not certain, but the barrier team reported only one attack from above however there is multiply attackers, so I would guess the Akatsuki"  
Sakura nodded, her thoughts confirmed.

"Sakura, you need hurry to the hospital, there is many hurt and there will be much more if the attacks keep going on like this."

"Of course"

Iruka left her and Sakura continued her way to the hospital, this would be a nightmare, she was sure of it.

**/**

The hospital was full with Shinobi and citizens who got injured by the explosions. Sakura started work with the patients directly she comes inside. She was so focused on the task on her hand so she didn't notice the change of mood in the room. Sakura barely got a chance to finish to heal the wound she was working on, when someone pulled her and the patients backwards, Sakura was about to protest, but seeing a part of the building fall down where she and her patient had been, Sakura lets whoever dragged her do it without having her struggle.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw Shizune standing behind her, looking grim.

"Are you all right Sakura?"  
Sakura nodded and tried to get herself, not thinking that she could have been crushed if Shizune hadn't dragged her and the patient away.

"Thank you" Sakura said. Shizune shake her head

"Don't mention it. We can't lose you Sakura. You're one of our best medics here, so be careful"

"I will"  
Sakura smiled and looked over the Shinobi she had worked on. He was sitting up.

"Are you all right?" She asked him. The Shinobi nodded and smiled "you're really a great medic Sakura-San, no wonder, you're the apprentice of our hokage after all."

Sakura moved in unease, she wasn't used that people compliment her skills, however, she was grateful that people thought she was a good medic.

However, she wasn't only a medic, she was a Shinobi who were willing to fight on the battlefield.

Suddenly another explosion was heard and Sakura got a dreadful feeling and she didn't like it.

"Shizune, where is Tsunade-sama?" Shizune bit on her lower lip and spoke softly.

"She is at the roof of the Hokage tower, she had summoned Katsuyu"

Sakura nodded, but the dreadful feeling didn't let go, it was something telling her something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly a big invincible force knocked down the village, destroying everything in its path.

The last thing she heard was Shizune calling her name.

/

Coughing Sakura opened her eyes, first she saw something itchy on her. It took a moment before it was Katsuyu who had covered herself over Sakura to protect her from the blow.

"Thank you Katsuyu"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan"  
Looking around, Sakura felt her heart break. The village was destroyed most of the buildings had taken a lot of damage. Sakura felt Tsunade's chakra not too far from her. It seems the attack had taken its toll on her as well consider how low Tsunade's chakra was.

Sakura wanted to get there, but her chakra levels was low, almost too low from healing all these people. Sakura wanted to scream out in agony however, she was too tired and the first thing that came to her mind was Naruto.

"Please… Naruto… hurry… just hurry and come back!"

Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment when she heard someone landed beside her. It was one of the Hyuuga clan.

"Sakura-San, are you all right?" He asked. Sakura nodded and opened her eyes and looked at the huge, he had his Byakugan activated and looked forward.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, seeing his eyes narrowed.

"The pain, was about to attack Lady Tsunade, however, Uzumaki Naruto stopped the attack and let one of his summoning to take Tsunade away from the battle. She looked exhausted."

Sakura nodded, she just hoped Tsunade-sama didn't overdo it or who knew what would happen.

Using her Yin seal too much, plus getting so low on chakra might result in a Tsunade fall in a coma.

Sakura shakes her head, trying to push those thoughts away. She silently prayed for her mentor's health and hoped everything would be all right.

/

It was a nightmare. Naruto fought Pain, however, in the middle of it, Naruto was pinned down, and then it was from there it went straight down to hell. Hinata jumped in from nowhere to protect and help Naruto and who could blame her, seeing her boyfriend being pinned down by the enemy, but still Sakura didn't know if it was brave of her or foolish for doing that. Hinata was struck down by Pain, and of course that made Naruto lose control and the Kyuubi was almost realized however when it was at the eight tails. Something had happened, stopping the transform.

Sakura had then felt a sharp pain, and she wasn't the only one. Minato had flinched in pain, but tried to not make any sound. Saki was sitting beside him and briefly wondered when Minato would give in to the sharp pain, however, the pain stopped quickly.

Sakura tried to regain her composure when the pain was gone. Then she realized the Kyuubi was gone and Naruto was back in control. The battle ended with Naruto used Rasengan and hit Pain in the stomach.

She wasn't aware of what happened next, however, she found out Naruto had located the leader, Nagato and confronted him about this.

In the end Naruto had used his amazing skill to make both Nagato and Konan believe in him that Naruto would find the answer and bring peace to the world.

Nagato died, however, he brought everyone who had died under the attack back alive by a jutsu he could use.

Sakura faintly remembered that she and the rest of the people of Konoha welcomed him as their hero.

That had made her smile.

Finally the people treated Naruto the way he deceived since the day he was born. A hero.

He bears a burden no one can understand, or even to try to imagine it.

Perhaps the people will start to see that now.

She and the rest of their friends lifted him up and throw him up into the air several times.

Naruto just laughed through it.

Sakura was exhausted and wanted nothing more than the rest. However, she felt there was no time for rest, but Shizune demanded her to go home and rest. Luckily that part of the village hadn't been damaged at all so, Sakura did what she was ordered and went home to get some rest.

When she got home, she went for a shower and then to bed. It didn't take much time before she falls asleep.

MINDSCAPE

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was in her Mindscape. Looking around, Sakura saw Minato sitting under one of the trees, he looked tired as well. He looked up and saw her coming towards him.

"Hi, there, fallen asleep in the real world?"  
Sakura nodded and sat down beside him.

"Do you know why we felt such pain earlier?" Sakura asked. Minato moved a bit.

"Well, I guess, since the Kyuubi almost got free, my chakra in the seal. I put my chakra into the seal to make sure if the eight tails of the Kyuubi appear it would stop it, it is also a chance for Naruto to meet me in person. I guess we reacted to that"

Sakura nodded. It made some sense at least.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Minato asked, worried about her.

Sakura sighed and smiled "I am fine"

"No, you have been nervous about something the last couple of days. I am getting concerned for you"  
Sakura looked away, she knew he might have noticed something off with her lately, however, she thought she hadn't been that oblivious.

"No. really I am fine"

Minato gently took her jaw in his hand and turned her head towards him, looking him in the eye.

Sakura wanted to cry out in frustration. She wouldn't be able to keep her feelings in check if he keeps looking at her in that way.

Minato saw so many emotions in her emerald green eyes. Frustration, yearning and something else which he couldn't figure out.

Sakura fought to look away, but Minato wouldn't let her.

"Sakura what are you not telling me?

Sakura yelped and tried to move backwards only to fall backwards down to the ground, however Minato had his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to him. Sakura gasped, she didn't want to be so close to Minato right now, it was the last thing she needed right now, but it did seem Minato had other plans.

"Sakura?" Minato asked, worried, seeing her discomfort.

Sakura bit on her lower lip and was in distress, she has no clue what to tell him, but she needed to tell him something, since the look he is giving her, told he wouldn't give up until he knew what's bugging her.

He was so focused on her, it was scaring her.

"Minato" Sakura murmured, sounded unsure. Minato was watching her with so intensely.

Why would he do that anyway?

"Why so interested in this?" Sakura asked.

"I know something is troubling you and first I didn't ask about it, but now since it has trouble you so long I want to help you"

Sakura sighed, she didn't want to admit that she had feelings for him, how awkward wouldn't that be?

"Trust me, I am just fine, it have been much going on lately."

"Why do I not believe that sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura shivered, feeling his breath on her skin.

"I swear there is nothing to worry about!" Sakura gets frustrated, however Minato didn't flinch or move at all and his grip on her remained. How could she tell him she had feelings for him? She was nervous she didn't want to tell him, knowing there is a big chance he will reject her and then she had made a fool of herself and she was afraid getting hurt again. Sasuke had hurt her.

Sakura wanted to scream out in frustration and put her hands on his shoulder to push him away from her. Minato pulled her closer to him, their chests touching. Sakura puts her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. And god he smelled good. Minato rubbed her back with his hand in circles, making her shiver.

Sakura breath hitched and held on his west.

Suddenly she felt a pair of lips on the side of her throat pressing gently.

Sakura gasped and leaned back, looking at Minato shocked, he however, looked at her calmly but she could see the mischief in his sea blue eyes.

"What was that for?!" Sakura asked, shocked that Minato had done that. Minato looked amused, but didn't answer.

Sakura frowned, trying to read him, but she wasn't able to, Minato had his poker face, which meant there was no way you could read his emotions.

He leaned forward, his head beside her, he whispered words to her.

"Are you nervous being with me Sa-ku-Ra?"

Sakura tensed, her emotions getting the best out of her.

"N… no. Why would I be that?" Sakura asked, cursing herself. Minato smirked and moved his hands from her back and upwards to her head, holding it still and making her look at him in the eye.

Sakura was about to ask what he was doing when he pressed his lips against hers. One hand rested behind her head and the other went down to her shoulder. Sakura was shocked, but she was even more surprised when she felt his tongue trailing lightly over her lips, asking for entrance, which she found herself giving.

Sakura gasped and her hand went up into his hair and grabbed a fistful of his blond locks in her hand. The other hand was on his shoulder. A moan escaped her lips, but it was muffled by Minato's mouth.

They broke the kiss and Sakura didn't get out any word. He had taken her breath and she was having some difficult to regain her breathing to normal.

Sakura knew one thing, she wanted answers

TBC

Hope you like it, I let some romance in this chapter, hope it made some of you happy and I hope you will show it by giving me a review. Please leave reviews and not only favourites or follow the story, I am asking you to leave a review, it would make me feel better knowing people actually like and read the story.

Yeah, I know not much detail about the attack, however I wanted it that way, so we can move on towards other stuff. See you in the next chapter


	26. Chapter 26

We're tied together by our souls Chapter 26

A disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and we all know I will never do that.

Sakura wanted answers. She was confused, but a part of her was happy. Minato had actually kissed her. It had come as a shock to her. Why would he do that? Did he know her feelings? Or did he like her? Sakura bit on her lower lip and focused on Minato. He didn't let her go, he was focusing on her, every single move she made. Sakura had some difficulty breathing properly, but who would blame her? One gorgeous man had just kissed her out of nowhere.

Minato studied every move she did, he had taken a risk, but damn he was willing to take that. His feelings for her was too difficult to ignore any longer and he had yearned to taste her lips, and looking at Sakura, he might not fearing being rejected. Sakura was an open book when it comes to her emotions, however, she had done her best at hiding it, but he could see them in her eyes. The time he has spent time with Sakura, it had been a wonderful time. She had helped him to understand what happened that night wasn't his fault. She had made him see that, sure Naruto might haven't had the best childhood, but, Naruto had managed and now won over the people to believe in him truly. He had saved them. Naruto didn't hate the village because how they threatened him in the past. She had been his light in the dark and now Minato didn't want to lose her.

Sakura blinked, moving slightly. She swallowed and tried to speak only it come out as a whisper. "Why?"

Minato leaned forward, his forehead against hers, making Sakura breath hitch her eyes widen. Minato looked into her eyes, never once breaking the contact, his lips itched, almost breaking into a grin. "Well, Sakura-Chan, you know when a person kiss someone, they like that person" He teased her. Sakura blushed and tried to look away, but Minato reached up and moved her face, facing him again. "You're adorable, no need to look away"

Sakura felt herself getting warmer in the face. Looking up, she saw him, looking at her with mischief in his eyes. "Minato…" Sakura sighed and tried to ignore the blush. She had no idea that Minato could be such a flirt. "I love you"

Sakura eyes widen in shock, looking at Minato who looked back at her with a serious expression on his face. She felt his grip on her tighten, to get her closer to him. She was too shocked to say anything. The man she had feelings for had confessed his feelings for her just like that. Minato leaned forward, pressing small kisses on her jaw until he reached for her ear, whispering to her.

"You're like an opened book to me Sakura, but I rather hear it from you" Sakura sighed, her eyes closed, tilting her head backwards, giving Minato access to her neck. Her hands grabbed his arm. Minato took the opportunity and kissed her throat lightly, earning a sign from Sakura.

"Sakura"

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to get herself together, taking a deep breath, she whispered those words she had held back for a long time. "I love you too" Minato briefly stopped what he was doing only to move away from her so he could see her face clearly and seeing her blush on her face. Smiling Minato leaned down and captured her in another kiss. Sakura let her eyes close and her arms went up and wrapped itself around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist. They both were lost in each other so they didn't notice someone was watching them. "You know, not that I don't mind you two sitting there making out, but please keep that when I'm not around please" Saki said grinning. Minato and Sakura broke the kiss and Sakura, who had sat in his lap jumped off and sat beside Minato blushing while Minato mock glared at Saki. Saki just shook her head, knowing Minato would probably get some kind of revenge for disturbing his time with Sakura.

"Geez, Blonde stop glaring at me. There is no need for that, there is more important things we need to discuss" Saki said pouting. Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked at Saki, who sat down in front of them. Minato had also frowned. "My time is almost up, Sakura. Which means your gift will start working for you to use." Sakura nodded slowly. "And considering things going around in the outside world, I guess it's a good thing. Too bad Tsunade-sama ended in coma."

Sakura frowned, when the news come that Tsunade had fallen into a coma, Konoha needed someone to step in as a temporary Hokage until she woke up. There was rumor that Kakashi was one of the possible candidates, but it wasn't too hard to figure out Danzo would take this opportunity for his own selfish reason.

"I just hope it won't be Danzo that step in until Tsunade-sama recover."

Minato frowned, he didn't like hearing that. Danzo was and still are a power hungry old goat who won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. He just hoped Sakura wouldn't be in danger because of her gift. Saki sensed his worry and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Shizune has that under control besides Sakura will be needed to keep Naruto in check now since Danzo wouldn't hesitate to take any opportunity to get control over the Kyuubi."

/

Their friends had tried to convince Naruto to forget Sasuke and focus on the important things. Sakura had her own problems to take care of.

Her gift had started to work, first her versions come at random times, but with some training Sakura could use her gift whenever she wanted but not without some difficulty. It took a lot of energy for her to use it. A couple of days went after that, she and Minato focus on to keep working on her training, Sakura haven't fully get the hang of the Hirashin yet but she was almost there. Several things happened in the days that came after the attack by the Akatsuki. Danzo stepped up as temporarily Hokage, which made her nervous, but then there was the Kage meeting.

Which meant Danzo leaving the village which was a good thing. Tsukiko had looked after her and informed Sakura they were clear with the training, so Tsukiko would return to the ice crystal mountain now, but they would keep in touch in case Sakura needed her help in the future. Naruto and Hinata had dragged her to get some ramen, or Naruto had dragged her, Hinata just followed them giggling at her boyfriend's action. First had Sakura try to argue with Naruto that they could eat something else but Naruto refused to it ended with ramen.

Then the news arrived that Sasuke Uchiha was now part of Akatsuki and had attacked Killer bee, the host of the eight tails. Sakura had been worried how Naruto took it, and by the looks of it, he took it hard. First Naruto refused to believe his best friend would join the same group as his older brother had been in, but when Kakashi confirmed this, Naruto was quiet, but he was still firm to save and bring Sasuke back to the village. The last vision Sakura got was not a pleasant one at all

_Vision _

_Sakura stood on the water facing Sasuke. She could see Naruto and Kakashi standing beside her. Sasuke was glaring at them. He proclaimed he would destroy them all. He would destroy Konoha, no matter what. Sakura saw the Naruto smile "No, Sasuke, the next time you and I fight, it will be the last. We both will die" Sakura gasped, looked at Kakashi, who looked shocked hearing those words but he calmed down. Sakura knew Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. He might fail them once, but not a second time. Then out of nowhere Madara appeared, taking Sasuke with him, leaving them alone_.

The vision ended and Sakura had panicked, but Minato had calmed her down. Saki had disappeared by then, but now she was gone completely. It had been difficult, but they had managed. Now things were only getting worse. Not only had Danzo got killed by Sasuke, Naruto had tried to convince the raikage to forgive Sasuke. Most unlikely, which he didn't of course. Yamato and Kakashi brought Naruto back to Konoha and then Tsunade had woken up from the coma, luckily for Kakashi, who had been chosen by the other kages when Danzo had been killed.

Sakura went to Tsunade and told her about the versions she was starting to have.

/

"I see. Well then, you know you can trust me with it. We keep your vision hidden, so we don't have to worry. So how does it go with Minato?" Sakura gulped seeing her look and moved unease with a small blush on her face. "Spill" Tsunade said, grinning, mischiefs in her eyes. Sakura sat down in the chair and hide her face in her hands. "Oh… now you have got my attention. Feelings for the blonde? "

Tsunade asked in a teasing tone. Sakura could only nod as an answer to her question. "And he has same feelings?" Once again, she nodded, she looked up and saw Tsunade grinning at her. Sakura looked confused at her Shishou. Tsunade was chuckling and grinning.

"What's so funny Shishou?" Sakura asked, her brows furrowed. Tsunade shake her head. Jiraiya and I had a bet if you two would fall for each other and you did." Sakura raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "You're nuts" Sakura said, shaking her head. "Well… You can't really blame us now can you? I mean with his looks, I was just waiting that you would fall for him, he is rather charming when he wants to."

Tsunade said. "Really? You don't say?" Sakura said, sarcasm in her voice. Tsunade chuckled. "What's going on now Shishou?" Sakura "Madara is declaring the fourth great Shinobi war against all the Shinobi nations. There is only one thing to do now. As we speak, every village is preparing for the war, I never thought it would come down to this. Your generation has grown up in a time of peace while the older generation were forced to grow up in a time of war when the villagers were against each other. It's going to be difficult, but not impossible to go through. "

Tsunade looked at Sakura. "How does your training with Minato go?" Tsunade asking. Sakura shrugged. "It goes rather well, have almost able to use Hirashin." Tsunade nodded. "You're going to need that in the oncoming war. It's going to be hard, but I am certain that we'll be able to defeat Madara" Sakura couldn't help but worry, she had a bad feeling about this

/

"I need you to focus" Minato said. Sakura glanced over her shoulder, seeing Minato stand behind her. His arms around her waist. "For what?" She asked him. "I want you to use hiraishin and transport both of us to the other side of the training ground." "You do realize this might end badly right? What if something goes wrong?" "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Just focus on the seal, I put over there and get us there."

"Well, it's a good thing one of us is positive that we come out of this in one piece, because I don't" Sakura said, making Minato chuckle. "Why so negative? I promise if something goes wrong, I'll help" "Sure…" "Now, shall we?" Sakura muttered, but started to focus on the seal on the other side.

Sure, because of Saki, she has got Minato's speed and stamina, but damn she wasn't used to be that fast. Sakura felt it then. Suddenly everything started to spin around her, however it didn't last long before they landed and hadn't it has been for Minato holding her, she would have stumbled forward a couple of steps.

Blinking a few times Sakura saw they were on the other side of the training ground. "See? You did it no problem" Sakura grimace. "How the hell do you manage to not get sick in the stomach?" Sakura rubbed her forehead, feeling dizzy and her stomach was not good. "You'll get used to the Hiraishin, when you used it more often. Then you won't get sick, it's only in the beginning." Minato said, still holding her. Sakura nodded. "Do you need to sit down?" Minato asked concerned. Sakura nodded and felt when Minato guided her to a tree and sat down with her under the tree.

Minato watched Sakura while she had her eyes closed. She was adorable when she was like this. Minato smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him curiously.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it" Minato said grinning. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at him, but she couldn't keep that smile from her lips. Relaxing, Sakura puts her head on Minato's shoulder and closed her eyes briefly. Minato moved slightly only to wrap his arm around her, holding her against him.

/

Sakura and Ino walked through the streets of Konoha.

"So, it comes down to this? A war against Akatsuki to stop them from getting the two last Jinchuuriki"

Sakura looked over at Ino who looked concerned.

"Yeah, and I can understand your worry Ino. Am I too worried about it, thinking people that we know might get killed in this war, its frighten me."  
Ino looked at Sakura and stopped walking.

"Are you afraid? Going out to war?" Ino asked her best friend. Sakura frowned and thought for a moment.

"Well, yeah, I am afraid, but this war is to protect Naruto and Killer Bee. Naruto is our comrade I'll won't let the enemy get to him."

Ino smiled encourage. "Yeah, you're right. We will fight to protect our favorite knuckle head ninja, and Hinata's boyfriend"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "You really know how to make one relax, Ino."

"Of course Sakura, I am after all your best friend so it's oblivious that I know how to cheer you up"

"Yeah, because we are going need all laugh, we can get from now on" 

TBC

Hope you like this chapter people and hopefully you'll leave a review for me? Sorry for any mistakes. I am looking after a beta right now so if there is anyone who wants to help me so please send a PM to me. If I get reviews I'll update quicker I promise. See you in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

We're tied together by our souls

Chapter 27

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

The preparations of the oncoming war was going as planned. Just knowing there would be another war made the citizens in the village worried, however who could blame them? However losing the war was no option. If Madara would managed to defeat them, there would be no tomorrow.

Everyone knew this and were terrified.

Sakura saw families which children and parents are shinobi, the fact none was sure if they would survive the war was enough to make anyone frighten. She herself was worried, but she knew better than to show it. She was a shinobi and would fight to protect the people she loved and the village. She hated it that young children were forced to watch a parent leave for the war and might not come back alive.

Naruto along with Yamato, Gai and several other had been sent on "mission" or at least what Naruto thought. He was sent away for his protection and keep him out of the war. It was soon time for every shinobi to leave the village, except for the genin would stay in the village.

"Bring it on, I'll beat them all" Kiba exclaimed grinning his usual cocky grin. His team mate standing beside him.

"Easy there Kiba, we don't what kind of enemy we going up against, it's not good to be too confident, you'll never know what will happen on the battlefield." Shino said in his usual quiet but serious voice. Akamaru barked. Sakura saw Hinata standing there, but it seemed she was in other thoughts and didn't listen to her team-mates.

* * *

It was time for the shinobi to head towards where the shinobi alliance would be gathered. It had taken a lot of time for all villages to prepare for the war, the tension was high everywhere. The older shinobi were serious while the younger generation who had no clue what was waiting for them at the battlefield.

"Laugh while you can Kiba, I promise you're not going to laugh when we are at the battlefield"

His mother told him, with narrowed eyes. Kiba sighed and nodded, after all, he knew better than to start argue with his mother.

"Yeah sure" Kiba said trying to avoid to get hit by his mother. Tsume rolled her eyes at her son. She had no clue how he could be so carefree about the war. He had no idea what was waiting for them at the battlefield. She and the rest of her generation had at least lived through a war once and hopefully will live through this one as well.

Sakura herself was worried. She had been able to master the Hirashin and was now capable to use it without any problem. Minato had taught her how to put the seal on anything with only with her hand, however Tsunade had actually after some through looking, find several of Minato kunai that already had the seal on them which would make it easier for Sakura to use hirashin.

Minato was surprised when Tsunade had found some of his kunai, but it had been a pleasant surprise.

"It can be easier sometimes with the kunai and you can use it quite well in battle."  
"Sure" Sakura said rolling her eyes. Their training had been much more intensive since the attack on Konoha, Minato wanted to make sure Sakura was ready for anything that could come from now then.

Minato wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"what's with that attitude my dear?"

Sakura relaxed slightly and sighed "Sorry, it just the thought that a another war is about to start. Its unreal. My generation have grown up in a time of sort of peace but being thrown into a war? Its frighten actually"

Minato just hold her tightly to him. He understood she was afraid. She have no clue what is about to happen. The shinobi of her generation Is inexperienced when it comes to war. They don't know what nightmare they about to be thrown into, but this war is more important than any of the war that came before. The three first great ninja war was the shinobi nations against each other but this, the fourth great ninja war is about keeping the whole world safe from Madara Uchiha. For the first time ever, all shinobi nations are going to fight together not against each other.

"Everything will be all right" Minato whispered gently in her ear. Sakura looked up at him, worried

"what if it won't be all right? What if something goes terrible wrong?!"

"Some way or another, it will be all right"

* * *

Every single shinobi of every village were now gathered. They had been put in different units.

Sakura had been put in unit that specific taijutsu and to her delight Lee was also there. So she had some familiar faces in the unit.

Sakura had been surprised but she realized it didn't matter what unit she was placed into. In the end , she would be at the battlefield no matter what.

"Sakura, are you all right?" a female voiced asked, snapped Sakura out of her trance. Sakura looked up and saw Hinata and Neji standing in front of her.

"Hey, guys, you're in this unit too?" Sakura asked.

"Its seems like it." Neji answered. Sakura saw someone from the corner of her eyes coming towards them.

"Neji, my beloved rival, you're in this unit as well. So youthful!" Lee exclaimed, making all three sweat drop at his outburst.

"nice to see you too Lee..." Neji said, carefully, not willing to get involved with Lee's 'excitement' about youth.

"Yosh, just wait, we will defeat the Akatsuki and bring peace to the world!" Lee exclaimed.

Hinata and Sakura giggled at Lee but soon they got serious.

Suddenly everyone turned towards the Head quarter where the captain for each unit was standing looking down on all shinobi.

Sakura could see Gaara stepping forward and started to speak. Everyone stopped talked and just listen to Gaara.

"**in the name of gain and profit for ones village, shinobi have hate and hurt each other for many years from the first till the third great ninja war and the conflict in between. All of that hatred cried out for power, thus I was born. In the past, I was hatred and power. I was jinchuriki . I hated this world and all it's people and thought to destroy them all. **

**This is exactly what the Akatsuki is trying to do. But then one single shinobi of the leaf stopped me! He cried for me. I was his enemy and yet he still cried for me and then called me his friend even though we battled. He saved me we were on different side but we both jinchuriki. Between those who have experience the same pain there can't be no hate.**

**There are no enemy here now, because each one of us have been hurt of the Akatsuki. The sand, the stone, the leaf, the mist, and the cloud are no more. Now there is only...SHINOBI! A****nd If you still unable to forgive the sand you can come and face me when the war is over. The friend I spoke of, who saved me is now a target of our enemy. If he falls into their hands of our world is finish. I want to protect that friend and this world! I am too young, too inexperienced to do that, so I ask you, all of you to length me your strength in this fight!"**

Everyone started to cheer, calling out Gaara's name. Everyone looked more confident and there was even people who had fought earlier apologize to each other. Sakura smiled. Gaara had truly giving thought about the speech. It reminded her of when she and her team saved Gaara and even that time back when Naruto and Gaara had fought. Surely, she had been mostly unconscious but she found out later on that Naruto had managed to defeat and befriended Gaara. Naruto truly had the gift to befriend anyone no matter what.

Sakura glanced over to Hinata who also smiled. Perhaps they had a chance to win this war.

Sudeenly Sakura's eyes glazed over which meant another vision.

_Vision_

_The battlefield was shattered, the forest was destroyed and dead bodies were everywhere. From both sides. Sakura was standing beside Naruto and Sasuke was standing the other side of Naruto. They all bite on their thumb and used summon no jutsu. _

_Vision end_

Sakura shook her head and tried to regain her focus, that vision didn't made any sense. Sasuke wasn't even there and Naruto is supposed to be on that turtle island, hiding from the world. So what the hell why they at the battlefield in the vision?!

"Are you all right Sakura?" Hinata asked concerned.

Sakura smiled "Don't worry I am fine. Just my nerves that are playing tricks with me now."

Hinata smiled in comfort. "Afraid?"

Sakura sighed and nodded slightly

"Don't worry, I am also afraid but at the same time, but we going in this war to protect Naruto-kun, so I won't let my feelings get the best of me. "

Sakura nodded "you're right Hinata. We're going to fight to keep the enemy from Naruto and Killer bee."

Hinata nodded. Suddenly everyone started to move.

"Its time to get moving" Neji said. The both female shinobi started move along with the rest of the unit. It was time for them to go out in war.

* * *

There had been several hours since they had headed out, and it was getting darker now. Sakura looked around seeing people trying to rest but even with guards no one can relax. They had got report that the enemy can disguise themselves as anyone which made it so much dangerous to try relax. What she knew battles had already started around where her unit was right now.

"_Relax, you need rest"_

-how can I rest when the enemy is anywhere?" Sakura thought amusingly. She could hear Minato chuckle.

"_Try, but you need to rest, you don't know when you get another chance to rest properly."_

Sakura smiled and let out a small sigh and looked up and saw Hinata coming towards her.

"Sakura are you tired?" Sakura nodded, Hinata sat down beside Sakura.

"Then rest, I stay and watch so you can rest a bit. You're an medic so you need rest as well. People who got hurt are already coming here to get healed so we need you at your best."

"Right, I just need rest for an couple of minutes." Sakura leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

Hinata smiled and watched Sakura fall in a light slumber.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she where in her mind scape where Minato was.

Minato was sitting under a tree and looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Minato smiled and reached out for her. Sakura let him pull her down to him. She felt safe in his arms. She just wished the war hadn't started up now when they had got out their feelings for each other. Sakura sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck buried her face in his shoulder. Minato held her tightly, none of them speaking there was no need for them to speak, they know so long they have each other, they could face everything.

If they only knew what the war would bring towards them.

* * *

TBC

Well... I might as well apologize for the VERY late update, for that I am sorry. It wasn't meant to keep you waiting for a new chapter, but my life got in the way. I have going through a lot of problems and still are but I got inspired to write again so I decided to finish this chapter and put it up. I apologize for any spelling, grammar mistake, still looking a beta reader. I promise the wait for the next chapter won't be just as long as it was for this.


	28. Chapter 28

We're tied together by our souls

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 28

Sakura was woken up by Hinata who looked stressed up, which made Sakura put up her guard and tense. She didn't like the face Hinata was doing.

"What's the matter Hinata? Are we being attacked?" Sakura asked stressed. Hinata shook her head and made signs that she would come with her. Sakura followed her friend and headed towards the main tent where Shizune was working in. Walking in, Sakura saw Shizune had her hands full. Instantly Sakura went forward and decided to help her without another word.

Shizune looked up and smiled in gratitude towards Sakura and they worked together to heal the wounded shinobi who had been taken.

Hinata had left them and joined Neji to keep guard. When the injured was healed and finished Sakura and Shizune walked out, only to hear screaming. Looking up, Sakura saw why.

There was white Zetsu attacking the unit.

Sakura fall into an defensive position and two Zetsu headed towards her, but Sakura was faster than them and punched both of them, sending them backwards several meters away from her.

The White Zetsu got up again and ran straight up to Sakura. Sakura dodged their attacks and waited to find an opening to strike them down.

Focousing her chakra in her fist, Sakura sent them down into the ground, the punch much harder this time, making the ground shatter around her.

"Sakura, we need to move!" Shizune said, panic in her voice. Sakura turned to Shizune and followed her. It was time to move to another position. The battle was on.

Sakura felt dreadful, something was wrong, but she couldn't put the finger on what.

* * *

Minato didn't like sitting still and be unable to help his fellow shinobi of Konoha and he hated to watch Sakura fight with these white strange creatures, but what could he do?

Sighning, Minato leaned back onto the tree and a sigh escaped him. He had never in his life felt so helpless before and he thought he had been helpless on the night when Naruto was born. Minato groaned and hited his head against the tree.

"This is not happening" Minato muttered closing his eyes in frustration. He was sick of worried for Sakura. He knew she was capable of handle herself, but it didn't stop him to be worried about her. He was glad that Sakura had managed to use the hirashin properly and hoped she wouldn't hesitate to use the skills she have been taught both by him and Tsukiko. The Okamisenjutsu are powerful in combat and also in medical area.

He would do anything to be able to be outside and fight alongside Sakura and not sitting and doing nothing.

* * *

Sakura groaned, she would have known better than believe they actually would be able to keep Naruto out of the battle, but no of course not. News reached them that Naruto was along with Killer Bee on their way towards the battlefield. Sakura had the urge to beat the crap out of her teammate when she saw him next time. She would punch him all the way back to Konoha or further. She wasn't surprised, but then again she was actually surprised that they could keep Naruto hiding from the war so long. She had honestly thought it wouldn't last so long before Naruto would find out about the war. Naruto can use sage mode, so he had no problem to feel all their chakra on the battlefield.

She cared deeply for the blond shinobi, he was like a brother, but right now, he was pain in the ass. What part of keeping him hidden from the Akatsuki didn't he understand?

"Next enemy I will see, will be victim of my anger" Sakura muttered darkly. Hinata heard Sakura and giggled. Sakura sent a playfully glare towards the female Hyuuga. "He is your boyfriend Hinata, you should keep him in line, better yet, put a leash on him so you can keep an eye on him" Sakura said.

Neji smirked

"I thought that was your task, being his teammate and all?"

"Well sometime, but not all and besides Naruto listen more to Hinata than me lately, and besides...

Sakura smirked "...you're the one who will get him as brother-in-law in the future" Sakura couldn't help, but smirk when she saw Neji froze where he was and looking like he saw a ghost. Hinata giggled even more with a blush on her face. Sakura saw it and grinned.

"Glad, that you're enjoying this Hinata." , Sakura said chuckling. Hinata shook her head and tried to not tolaugh, howeer seeing Neji looking so ... terrified by the thought having Naruto as brother-in-law.

"Oh ... come on Neji, it can't be THAT bad, I mean he saved Konoha remember and knowing him he will pull something similar this time too."

Neji pulled himself together and shook his head. "True, and being the idiot he is, Naruto will junp straight into the fight without having a plan in mind and now in the war he needs someone who can keep it up with him and watch his back, i guess that will be my job" Neji said smirked.

"Please do, then I might actually get some time free from looking after him. Try to have him as teammate and going on mission then let's see if you are grining." Sakura challenged. Neji nodded

"Deal, after all, I have Lee, Naruto can't be that much worse"

Sakura just laughed, not saying anything. She knew Naruto had some time when he is just as bad as Lee.

Hinata stopped smiling and looked up at the sky.

"Do you think we all will get through this alive?"

Sakura looked at Hinata

"You mean everyone as in your team, my team, ino and her team and Neji's team?" Hinata nodded.

"I can only hope Hinata. I truly do. As medic it would be a nightmare to be unable to save someone I know or my own teammates." , Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and looked sad. She didn't want to lose anyone she knew and cared about. She however, also knew they all were in the danger zone from the very moment the war Begin.

* * *

News had reached them that the first division had encounter former kages that have been brought by Edo Tenshi by the Akatsuki and a clone of Naruto had arrived to them. In the end the division had been managed to capture and sealed away the reincarneted kages. Sakura tried to brief moment rest, but so many shinobi had been injured already and many had been killed. Sakura had never seen so many die at the same time, and it was taking out on her emtionally, but Sakura forced herself to remain calm and keep focus, and sometimes when she was able to rest, Minato took her attention away from the dead bodies.

She hadn't been able to finish the seal she had been working on, had she been able to finish it, she might have been able to save so many more of the shinobi had bleed to death. Sakura was walking around and walking into one of the tents. She needed to do something. She heard someone walking after her, Sakura turned around and saw Neji.

"Neji? What's the matter?" Sakura asked concerned. Neji smiled a little.

"I think I have strained my eyes, Hinata told me to go to you and let you check it out." Sakura nodded. She could understand Hinata being worried about Neji.

Those two have finally gotten closer and saw each other as equal, at least Neji is, Hinata was still feeling she was weaker than Neji, but Sakura knew better. Hinata was just as strong as Neji, but not in the same way. Unlike Neji, Hinata has always struggling with her training and jutsu while Neji was a prodigy and had little problems to learn how to use their kekkei genkai.

It hadn't been so long since Hinata had finally found a way for her to use her kekkei genkai in her own way, finding her own fighting style.

"All right, please take a seat and I will check your eyes." Sakura turned her back to the Hyuuga. Unknownly, Neji took the kunai she had put on the table and silently walked up to her, raising his hand with the kunai to stab her.

"Sakura behind you!"

Just as Neji about to stab her, Sakura turned around and punched him down to the ground, making the ground shatter. The explosion of the punch, made shinobi come in the tent.

"Sakura! Are you all right?!"

Sakura looked up and saw Shizune standing there, looking worried.

Neji, changed back to its original form, a white Zetsu.

"I am fine, I have found one of the enemies spies. Who has been in our ranks killing our shinobis"

Together they brought the dead Zetsu out of the tent. Other shinobi had rushed to the tent to see what happened.

Shizune turned to one of the shinobi

"send a word to the HQ what happened here"

"Hai!"

Sakura sighed, it would be a long night.

They were doing an autopsy on the dead Zetsu to find any information about the enemy and, therefore the camp was on lockdown. However, it hadn't stopped the Zetsu from trying to get into the camp.

Sakura and Shizune were working when screaming was heard outside. Both ran outside and saw two Zetsu standing there. They had taken the two shinobi who had guarded the tent where Sakura and Shizune had been in.

Sakura fall into fighting position. She may be medic firsthand, but damn she was more than capable to fight on her own.

Suddenly something yellow flashed in front of her, sending both the white Zetsu away.

"Naruto-kun?! What are you doing here?!" Shizune exclaimed surprised. Sakura looked where Naruto was standing and saw Naruto. He looked however, much different. He was ... engulfed in light of yellow, looked like fire or something.

"Hey, Shizune-nee-Chan and Sakura-Chan. What's up?"

Sakura snapped out of the daze she had been and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"I am more curious what the hell are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here at all" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto grinned and rubbed his head.

"Well, I couldn't let my friends do all the fighting, that's not my style and you should know that Sakura. I won't let my friend's fight on their own, I will fight with them. I refuse to stand on the sideline"

Sakura sighed, but said nothing. Suddenly Naruto started to move and attacking shinobi who turned out be white Zetsu's.

"You're amazing Naruto, you are able to tell who is who?" Shizune asked, she was shocked to see Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra without any problem. She had never thought he would be able to do it.

"Yep, I look awesome don't I?" Naruto grinned. Sakura shook her head. Naruto was still Naruto no matter what.

Shizune chuckled and smiled. Naruto stopped smiling for a moment.

"However, I am only a clone the real me is with Killer Bee, heading for the battlefield"

Shizune nodded in understanding and got herself in deep thought. Meanwhile Minato decided to take Sakura's attention.

_"Is he using the chakra of the kyuubi?"_

**He is, which is amazing, how he was able to do that, but then again its Naruto. He always seems to manage to do the most impossible things"**

Sakura heard Minato chuckle in her mind and couldn't help, but smile.

"I am glad to know, Naruto was able to do I believed he could. You know, I thought he would be able to use the chakra that is why I sealed the kyuubi into him. I had fate in him and believed that he would be able to do that"

Sakura eyes soften at those words. She understood Minato was proud of his son, for being so headstrong and never give up.

How can fate be so cruel, taking his parents from him the very day he was born. He never got the chance to get known them.

Suddenly the peace was broken by flares that lighten up the sky. Sakura frowned. It meant division needed to keep moving, the flare had come from surprise attack division. They must have run into some trouble.

The clone of Naruto left and the division three quickly perparing to leave to give aid to their follow shinobi.

* * *

Sakura and lee was running side by side, not too far from Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi was the captain of their division which had come no surprise to Sakura. After all, Kakashi had been chosen to become the roukaime hokage for Konoha, if Tsunade hadn't woken up, he was one of the best shinobi Konoha had so it only make sense since the kages had decided to let Kakashi be a captain for one of the division.

"what do you think we're going to face?" Lee asked sounding excited. Sakura shrugged. "Probably a reincarnated shinobi. Hopefully none we know" Sakura said. Lee nodded.

"I know, it so sad that we have to fight people that died for their village and now being used as puppets by our enemy. That's so unyouthful"

Then Gai looked over his shoulder and gave them a thumb up.

"Don't worry, my dear fellow shinobi, we can face anything or anyone so long we fight together as one and the youth will burn brightly and bring victory for us!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, joyful tears streaming down on his face. Gai smiled and was crying as well.

"LEE

Sakura forced herself to not to puke of the site, but it was rather difficult thing to not do. Just watching those two was making her feel ill.

"Now you know, how I feel every day since I become genin. Neji said. Sakura looked at him with a serious expression.

"How the hell do you and Tenten manage with those two? I would go nuts"

Neji chuckled and just shook his head.

Soon enough they arrived at the location of where division three was and to Sakura's horror she immediately recognized two of the reincarnated shinobi.

It was Haku and Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist.

Sakura had hoped those wouldn't be used by the enemy, but it seems the Akatsuki was not planning to show any mercy at them. Sakura noticed Kakashi also tensed when he saw them and knew this would very troublesome

* * *

Tsunade sat at the table back at the HQ with the raikage. She had never thought another war would break out under her lifetime, but she was wrong. Madara Uchiha did make his point clear at the kagesumit and declared war against them all.

Tsunade wasn't stupid, she had a feeling this Madara had something in his sleeve when he declared war.

But there was another thing that was worrying her right now.

Sakura

Tsunade had put Sakura in division three because she had the strength that division required. Tsunade was worried about the issue with Minato. They needed to find a way to get Minato out of her head, but so far they had failed.

Sakura had also showed her about the seal she had been working on lately. Tsunade had been shocked that Sakura had used the jutsu Chiyo had used to save Gaara as the main part of the seal. IF Sakura would be able to complete it, the seal would be one hell of seal.

Tsunade had briefly wondered if it was possible to create such complex seal. However, she couldn't help, but admire Sakura for her determination.

Sakura had also reported how far Sakura's training with Minato had gone and Tsunade was pleased to know Sakura now more than ever capable to handle herself and told Sakura to keep her abilities hidden until the war begun since when the war begun, there was no holding back and everyone would be fighting for their life.

Looking out through the window, Tsunade was silently hoping Sakura would be all right.

* * *

Fighting with Haku and Zabuza was like the first time all over again. It brought her back to the time she was genin and team seven had they're on their first A ranked mission. The mission she thought she had lost her teammate Sasuke.

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to think about Sasuke. She hadn't for a long time so this just reopened old wounds, wounds she had thought had healed.

Sakura clenched her fist. She didn't like the way the Akatsuki treated the dead shinobi's soul. They were used as puppets in a war, they don't know about. Asuma is probably the only one of the dead shinobis who has a clue what the war is about, but Sakura wasn't sure.

She saw Kakashi headed for Zabuza and the fight began, just like that time back then.

Haku was taken down shinobi from right to left with his kekkei genkai. She glanced at Lee who nodded and they jumped into the fight against Haku.

* * *

Obito watched the battlefield with a bored expression behind that mask. Zetsu had informed him that the nine tails and the eight tails had appeared on the battlefield. Soon he would get them both

so he could contiune his plan to destroying this world to create a new one, a world where his love would exist, not being killed.

Obito had sensed Kakashi's chakra, but he wasn't worried. Kakashi was nothing to him anymore since he failed to protect Rin.

But there was a small part of him, telling him this was not Rin would have him to do. This was wrong, but he ignored that part. He was nobody, just someone behind that mask who wanted to change the world for the better.

He had watched Uzumaki Naruto fighting with his comrade. It brought him memories of how he was when he was around the same age. The loyalty, the trust in his comrades the will to fight for his village.

It was pathetic

How someone could be so dedicated to its village as Naruto Obito would never understand. He had thought Naruto would understand. Obito knew how Naruto was threated by the village and thought the blond host of the kyuubi would go down the path of darkness, but it seems Minato and Kushina's will have passed on to their son to fight for the Konoha.

He felt sick.

He remembered how he had fought Minato that fight. He had remorse even felt pity for Kushina who had been close to him. She and he had bounded and got close. It was such a shame that she had been forced to die that night in order for him to reach for his goal, only to have Minato sealing away the kyuubi into his son.

Obito narrowed his eyes, he could feel the chakra of the kyuubi getting closer. It was soon time for him to confront the jinchuriki that remained. Soon he would be able to finish his plan for this world.

TBC

Ha! did you expect the ending with Obito? I thought it could be nice to read the bad person's thoughts and feeling for once, but I am not sure if I did any justice on it to be honest. You would think as Minato's student, Obito would feel some pity that Kushina had to suffer since they were probablyclose because both being around Minato. I can't think that Obito didn't feel anything towards watching Kushina almost die, but she didn't because being an Uzumaki. I think deep inside in him, Obito must have felt some kinds of regrets of doing what he did to Kushina and Minato. Well I don't know so anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and would you please leave a review? I would be so happy and will keep working on this story and update whenever I can. So until the next time people! And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.


	29. Chapter 29

We're tied together by our souls

Chapter 29

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto no matter what I do sadly and I will never own them.

Sakura focused on the task on front of her. New information from HQ had arrived, Naruto and Killer Bee was facing off the masked man while the kages was fighting Madara. Sakura had an uneasy feeling in her gut and she didn't like it. Surely all five kages would be able to take down edo tensei Madara together right?

The explosion from the battle between Naruto, Bee, Gai and Kakashi versus the masked man was heard all over the battlefield.

The only thing that bothered Sakura were Sasuke

She had thought the Uchiha would join the masked man in the battle, but Sasuke hadn't been seen nowhere and it was bothering her.

What if Sasuke took this moment to attack Konoha? There was only genin watching the villager and the citizens and Sasuke would have no mercy if he attacked the village now.

She saw Hinata and Neji fighting with their backs facing each other. They were fighting, watching their backs.

Luckily, the reincarnated shinobi had stopped appearing for some reason, no one knew why though. Perhaps had someone found a way to stop the edo tensei after all.

Suddenly the big statue that the masked man had summoned earlier, started to change into something horrific. The statue wasn't moving, but she could tell something was wrong. She knew both Kakashi and Gai were with Naruto and fighting the masked man. What she could tell, they were doing fine.

Suddenly Sakura felt something was wrong, someone else had appeared at the battle Naruto was.

Someone extremely powerful had arrived.

"That chakra ... !" Sakura said, not finished the sentence. Looking over at Ino who also looked worried.

"There is no doubt ... its Madara Uchiha!" Sakura eyes widen in shock. Madara had fighting the kages what was he doing over there fighing with Naruto and the others?

"No ... he couldn't have ... Ino, what's going on?! What happened to the kages?" Sakura exclaimed worried.

Ino didn't answer her friend. Ino looked over to Shikamaru who looked away.

"He must have defeated them..." Ino said, looking down at the ground. Sakura tried to focus on the battle, not letting her emotions get the best of her. Tsunade couldn't be taken down so easily. She was the hokage after all.

Suddenly a screech was heard. It was so loud it hurt to listen to it, Sakura had closed her eyes, but opened them again and saw the juubi had surived the two tail beast bomb that both Naruto and Killer Bee had sent towards them.

"Time to head to the real battle"

/

Naruto was exhausted however, he refused to give up. He looked up at Obito and Madara. He wouldn't let them destroy this world no matter what. Suddenly all the divisions of the shinobi ally arrived. He sensed when Sakura landed behind him.

"Sakura-Chan, heal Kakashi-sensei"

"Right" Sakura said and placed her hands on his back and started to heal him. She watched the battle unfold in front of her eyes, how every single shinobi fought together to stop the juubi.

She could tell Naruto was exhausted as well.

Sakura finished healing Kakashi and stood behind Naruto and looked down at the juubi with a determined look. She sensed Naruto had entered sage mode. Perhaps it was time for her to use

ŌkamiSenjutsu as well, she needed to use the skills she has been taught and use them in this war to protect her precious people.

Suddenly the juubi sent one tailed best bomb right into the sky. Sakura had a dreadful feeling. The bomb was going towards the HQ. With horror, Sakura listened to the last words of Shikaku and Inouchi. She felt herself getting numb, she had never thought they would attack the HQ. Glancing towards Ino and Shikamaru she couldn't help, but feel pain and sorrow for them. They lost their fathers.

/

Minato grittered his teeth, his fist on the ground. He had been shocked when it was revealed that the man in the mask was none other than his former student, Obito, who he had thought had died in the third great shinobi war on that mission. Minato had blamed himself for being not fast enough to get to them. He felt guilty, for being there with them, if he had, Rin might not have been kidnapped and Obito and Kakashi wouldn't separate and the tragedy that happened wouldn't have happened. Obito had been going too far. Not only being responsible for his 'death' but also for Kushina's, Jiraiya-sensei's death as well. Obito needed to be stopped, he had gone too far now. His best friend had been killed by Minato's own student.

Suddenly the juubi come up again from the hole and attacked them with its tails and sending spear towards them.

Sakura saw how Hinata got in front of Naruto to protect him, but then she saw Neji coming towards them and managed to get in front of Hinata protecting both of them, by taking the hit.

Sakua felt the panic rise in her chest and ran towards them, hoping she would be able to save him, she could tell Neji had been serious hurt and she knew, there was small chance he would survive even if she were able to start working on his wound now. The wounds were too serious and have probably hit his lungs.

Sakura saw Neji speaking a few words before he died, leaving Naruto and Hinata sitting there mourning over his death.

"I thought you would protect everyone. That you wouldn't let anyone die, Didn't you tell me that? You would protect you precious people from dying and yet, your friend is dead in your arms, you failed him." Obito called out from his place on the juubi. Naruto didn't answer him, it looked like he was about to give in, when Hinata smacked him in the face, snapping him out of his dilemma. Sakura could see the determination in Hinata's face and knew she would be able to bring him back on track.

Sakura smiled seeing him stand up again, looking up at Obito

"THIS WORLD WILL NOT END!"

"THIS WORLD WILL END!" both of them called out, glaring at each other. Sakura looked up and saw Madara looking at Obito, his face revealing nothing of what he was thinking. Suddenly Naruto entered the bjuu mode and gave Hinata some of his chakra which made her have a cloak of red chakra all over her. Naruto summoned several shadow clones and ran by every shinobi giving chakra. Sakura reached out her hand, and felt Naruto clap hers with his, also making her having red chakra all over her.

However, just as it came, a sharp pain in her neck started, making her almost fall down on her knee and clutched her neck. Sakura was confused, why was this happening? The pain was overwhelmning.

The last thing Sakura saw was Ino coming towards her, looking worried.

/

Minato had also felt the pain, it was like he was being pulled away from this place and no matter what he tried with the pulling didn't stop. Looking down on himself, Minato realized he was slowly fading.

"No ... "

Looking up, he saw Sakura appeared, she must be unconscious. He saw her eyes widen in shock and Minato reached out his hand and Sakura ran to his side. Minato pulled her towards him and kissed her desperately. If he was going to disappear, the last thing he wanted was feel Sakura's lips pressed against his.

Sakura whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself to him. She wanted to get closer than she already was. Sakura felt Minato's tongue pressing against her lips and Sakura parted her lips, letting him in.

Minato groaned and held her tightly, he was fading. He wanted so badly stay with her. Briefly they broke the kiss, but Minato only let her get few gulps of air before he pressed his mouth against hers again.

Sakura moaned, she felt herself melt in his arms. His kisses were so passionately so hot, making her yearn for more.

Sakura felt Minato was moving them, pressing her against the tree, making her whimper. Minato let his hands rest on her hips holding her still. They both didn't want it to end, but they needed air so reluctantly they broke the kiss and watched each other. Minato rested his forehead against hers. Sakura met his eyes, she had never thought they would be separate and Sakura didn't want it. Not now they were together. This was the worst timing for this to happen.

Minato sensing her discomfort, smiled a gently smile and for the last time, giving her a kiss and whispering those words that's so hard for anyone to say.

"I love you"

Sakura felt the tears coming and smiled through them. "I love you too"

With that, Minato had disappeared from her mind. Sakura let the tears fall freely. She had lost the man she had truly loved. A man who had been there for her, helping her through though times. Making her happy. The time they did have might have been short, but Sakura would always treasure these memories they shared, she would never forget about him.

Sakura closed her eyes, to wake up from the unconscious, leaving her mind scape, the very place she and Minato had found each other.

Not knowing when or if she would be reunited with him sooner than she expected.

TBC

Aw ... well two chapters in one day, what do you think about that? Well thought since this chapter was really short i thought you could get it today as well. I hope you like it. Now it will be interesting to see what you readers reactions will be so please leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

Tied together

Chapter 30

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura opened her eyes, confused to what had just happened. Ino was hovering over her with a worried expression on her face. Sakura moved into a sitting position and looking around. The fighting was still going on. She saw many dead bodies of the shinobis along with white zetsu and some of those mini clones of the ten tails. "Are you all right Sakura?" Sakura turned her focus on her childhood friend and nodded, knowing she had worried the blonde. "I am fine Ino. " Sakura got up, memories of what happened in her mind fresh and burning. Sakura ignored the pain in her chest and the urge to scream out loud.

She had no time for mourn for losing Minato. There was a war going on and she needed to focus. She saw Naruto fighting with Obito, Sakura was about to join in the battle when she felt the presence of someone she knew. Hearing someone land beside her, Sakura turned her head and to her delight it was Tsukiko who had arrived. She grinned. Her wolf partner was beside her.

"I thought you needed some help" Tsukiko said, grinning. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"You're welcome to join in the battle Tsukiko-san" Sakura said. Tsukiko noticed something was off with Sakura and frowned. "What's the matter? Something is wrong?" Sakura swallowed and tried her best to nor let her emotions get to her. "Nothing is wrong"

"Something happened to Minato?" Tsukiko whispered. Sakura nodded and her eyes showed the sorrow she were feeling. Tsukiko eyes soften and put her hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. "You need to be strong now Sakura, Minato wouldn't want you to grieve right now when there is a war going on. Use what he has taught you to protect your loved ones. He will always be with you, in your heart and in spirit. Remember that, my dear, our loved ones does not leave us completely. "Sakura smiled and nodded, determination showed in her emerald eyes. "You're right Tsukiko-san" Tsukiko scoffed "Of course I am right! When am I not?"

Sakura chuckled and turned her attention to their enemy. She would use everything she had been taught both by Tsunade and Minato to protect her friends and comrades. She wouldn't give up, not now.

The army of mini clones of the ten tails approached them and Sakura sat down, her legs crossed and hands clasped together. "Tsukiko-san, would you mind to cover for me few minutes? It's time for me to stop standing behind my teammates and step forward and fight alongside with them. It's time for me to stop hesitating." Tsukiko eyes widen but the older woman grinned and nodded.

"Of course take your time, I watch over you till you're ready to fight alongside your teammates."

Sakura closed her eyes and focused to gather positive and negative chakra. It would take time however, it would make her a force to be reckon with.

At the same time

Naruto glared at the Uchiha who was the cause of all this. The very man who had been his father's student, Kakashi's comrade and turns out Obito was the one who were responsible for his parent's death.

Naruto wouldn't let the Uchiha win this war and go through with their plan to cast the infinite genjutsu over everyone. He wouldn't give up not now. He had his comrades and friends. They believed in him and he had Hinata. The girl who had loved him for so long and yet, he had been an idiot who made her wait for so long to notice it and realize his feeling for the Hyuuga princess. Just her presence beside him, made Naruto feel so much stronger, that he would be able to take down his enemy, no matter what. They would do it together.

Naruto grinned, seeing his comrades getting more confident while his clone ran around giving them chakra. He could hear Kurama grumble in his mind but Naruto didn't listen what the nine tailed fox was saying, however there was something else that was bothering him or rather made him confused actually.

He had only briefly noticed it, and he wasn't sure if she were aware of it. He had sensed a small part of Kurama chakra in Sakura when he gave her chakra. Which he shouldn't as so far he knew, Sakura hadn't been in contact with Kurama at all. So why did he sense the chakra in Sakura then?

Naruto knew this wasn't the time to ponder about that, since the fate of the world was depending on him to defeat Madara and Obito. He really should ask Sakura about it later since there is no time for that now.

Naruto sensed some unknown chakra but at the same time familiar…

Naruto closed his eyes and used his ability to sense and locate chakra. The chakra was getting closer but was still far from the battle and there was one particular he recognized. Grinning, Naruto opened his eyes and focused on the task he had in front of him. Right now he could only fight to prevent Obito and Madara do more damage than they already have done to them.

Meanwhile somewhere else…

Minato opened his eyes, clearly confused about where he was. He hadn't like one bit that he had been forced to leave Sakura, hopefully she would be all right. Minato focused on who was standing in front of him and also who stood beside him.

It hadn't been only him who had been summoned here.

Minato frowned when he saw Sasuke along with his team and Orochimaru. He didn't like that Uchiha one bit and briefly wondered how someone arrogant as Sasuke were could be son of Mikoto and Fugaku.

"_Fugaku had his moments but he wasn't as bad as Sasuke is." _ Minato thought and sensed someone was staring at him. Looking at his right, he saw the first and the second hokage standing there watching him with confused looks.

"Who might you be?" Tobirama asked in his usual monotone voice. Minato blinked.

"I am Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage" Minato said. Hashirama started to laugh loudly.

"You are the fourth? Tell me how is the village doing?" Hashirama asked, excited. Minato frowned.

"I am sorry, but I died before the third to keep the village safe so I have no idea." Hashirama and Tobirama turned then to Sarutobi.

"Who is the current hokage then?" Tobirama asked.

"Tsunade are the fifth and the currently hokage" Orochimaru said. Hashirama blinked and then fell down on his knee muttering if the village was still standing. Minato wasn't sure what to think about the first thought so low about his own granddaughter. As far he knew, Tsunade was a brilliant hokage and did the job well, even if she drank in the office sometimes but hey, everyone have their flaws even he has flaws. He was certain if Sakura was here, she would agree with him.

"I sorry to interrupt you're mopping, but I summoned you four in order for this child to get some answer from you, we don't have much time since the fourth great ninja war has started already" Orochimaru said calmly but regardless he got the attention he wanted.

"Another war?" Tobirama asked, glaring at the snake shinobi.

"Hai, it seems Madara Uchiha has been fully brought back to life and declared war against all shinobi nations to capture the remaining jinchuuriki in order to activate the infinite genjutsu upon this world"

Sarutobi stepped forward with determination. "Then we shouldn't waste time here, we can talk after the war. We need to head to the battlefield right now" Sarutobi exclaimed. Minato agreed with the third, there were time to talk later not now, however Orochimaru didn't saw their way.

"I won't let you move until Sasuke-kun is satisfied with the answers he will get from you"

Tobirama stepped forward, glaring. "Do you honestly think you can keep me here? I, who created this jutsu. I know everything there is to know about it and I know how to break free from it as well" Tobirama raised his chakra, making the ground and the walls crack. Minato briefly wondered if the second hokage was planning to bury them all.

"It's enough Tobirama!" Hashirama declared. Tobirama glared at his brother who also had raised his chakra but stopped and lowered his chakra. Minato felt small stone fell from the roof of the cave. "Amazing"

Hashirama turned to Sasuke "I am sorry about that, now ask what you want to know so we can head for the battlefield, if Madara are there I need to go there"

"Of course, hokage-sama, I will let you go so soon Sasuke-kun get what he wants" Orochimaru said, truth to be told, he had been a bit worried and briefly wondered if he would be able to keep the second hokage here if he had tried seriously to break free. Both Tobirama and Hashirama was the strongest shinobi there is, so they would probably be able to break free from his hold but refused to do so.

Minato sighed, this was getting out of hand and it honestly annoyed him. He had a vague idea of what Sasuke wanted to ask them of, but Minato himself probably wouldn't be able to give the uchiha the answer he wanted, or rather not want to tell the Uchiha. Minato couldn't for an inch understand why his son worked so hard to get the uchiha who were by now a criminal an S-ranked one as well. There was no way the people of Konoha would be able to forgive him for what he have done in the past.

Minato let his thoughts wander away to Sakura. He was worried, and preyed she would stay safe and didn't do any reckless things. He was also worried about Naruto, knowing his son from Sakura, Naruto would always head straight into a battle without a second thought or a plan for that matter.

Minato listened while Hashirama told them his story and connection to Madara and the past those two shared, from when they were children to the day they two fought endlessly and Madara got control over the kyuubi and Mito sealed the nine tailed beast into herself.

Minato observed the Uchiha, he did remind Minato of Fugaku and Mikoto but he was so full of hate and anger that it was almost frightening. Minato glanced at Sarutobi who also watched Sasuke under silence. The third must have been shocked when he saw the uchiha with his former student. Minato briefly wondered what thoughts went through in the head of the third hokage.

Sasuke stood and just listen to the first hokage telling his backstory. He wanted to have answers to his question. He wasn't sure what to do now, after being confronted by Itachi who had been brought back by Kabuto and the edo tensei. Itachi had pointed out to him that the path he was walking on was not the one Itachi had wanted him to walk on.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to destroy Konoha any longer. His thoughts went briefly to team seven. Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. Perhaps a small part missed them. They had become like a family and yet Sasuke have been blind to see that until now even if he didn't show or said that. Perhaps they could fill that emptiness in his heart.

TBC

_Hi people, I am back with an update, sorry for not being able to update until now, my computer have been broken and a lot of other stuff came in the way so I have been unable to write and finish this chapter because when my computer stopped working, I lost the first version of this chapter so I had to re-write it. Anyway, I hope you like it and leave a review. I do my best to update again soon. _


	31. Chapter 31

Tied together

Chapter 31

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura wasn't happy. Not at all. Naruto being Naruto were being reckless as usual, however this time there was no time for being reckless. One wrong move and you might end up dead. That's the last thing they needed. Naruto was needed and couldn't die now. She was muttering curses towards her reckless teammate and focused her chakra into her fist and punched her enemy, sending it flying. She had noticed how Naruto had for a brief moment tense but relax just as quickly. Sakura focused, trying to locate whatever that made Naruto tense that moment.

Looking around, Sakura saw many shinobi who was still standing, however they were losing shinobi now and then. She was trying to heal those around her, to keep her comrade and Naruto alive. Naruto would be the key for them to win this war, she understood that now. Naruto had finally befriended the nine tailed beast and those two finally worked together as one. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw Tsukiko and her partner fighting.

Sakura turned her attention back to her opponent. The mini clone of the juubi headed straight towards her. Sakura Jumped away from the creature. The red eye of the creature followed her every movements, however it didn't help the creature when it wasn't quick enough to catch her off guard.

/

Tsukiko watched her pupil from the corner of the eye, with a sad smile. She had hoped Sakura and Minato would get a happy ending but it seems that fate had other plans for them. Tsukiko tensed, sensing other unknown chakra for her at least, approaching the battlefield rather fast. It wasn't the kages, she had feeling Madara had make sure the kages wouldn't be able to interfere with his plans anymore.

She could tell the blonde guy, Sakura's teammate had sensed the chakra as well but he didn't seem worked up or worried about it. Perhaps he already knew who was coming?

/

Sakura gritted teeth and glared at the monsters that were taking down several shinobi. This was getting out of control for them.

"INO!" She heard Shikamaru screaming. Turning around, Sakura saw her best friend about to be strike down. Without a second thought, Sakura grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it towards the monster. She disappeared in a flash, re-appearing in front Ino and focused chakra into her fist and punched the monster, making it fly backwards. Sakura grabbed the kunai that she had thrown and turned to take a look on Ino who had been using one of her family's mind jutsu, the very same she had used on Sakura herself back then at the chunin exam.

"Sakura? How did you…?" Ino tried to ask, but was interrupted by a high roar from the juubi. Sakura shook her head. "Not now, Ino, there is no time for explanations we are on a battlefield remember?" Sakura joked, making Ino frown but nodded.

"Fine, but you better explain that later, I won't let you get away without an explanation of how you were able to get to me so fast"

Sakura sighed but nodded, smiling, but Ino saw the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I can try to explain, that much I can promise" Sakura said simply, hoping her friend would accept that answer.

Suddenly there was a huge crash, making Sakura turn her attention towards the giant. She saw Naruto and the masked man fighting, giving and taking blows from each other.

Sakura frowned, she could tell Naruto was getting more and more tired as the battle raged on. He might have the kyuubi, but even he had a limit of energy to keep going, and she had no doubt he had wounds that needed to be healed.

She saw the masked man kicked Naruto, making him flew down and landed with a big crash on the ground. Sakura headed there to make sure her teammate was all right. Unknown to Naruto she had actually put a seal on him, making it possible for her to get to him if needed. She wouldn't let him get killed, that was one thing she was certain of.

Kneeling down beside her teammate, Sakura helped Naruto to sit up, She saw Naruto gasping for air. He needed to be healed now. The yellow chakra of the kyuubi had disappeared so it was cruel time to heal him now. Sakura started to heal him, while looking up where the juubi was. It was preparing a tailed beast bomb to blow them all away. Her eyes was filled with determination and she could tell the shinobi around was starting to hesitating and getting doubts.

"We can't waver now, not after coming this far!" Sakura spoke her voice filled with nothing but determination. She saw she got the shinobis attention and continued "Naruto is putting everything into doing what has to be done".

_It's even more painful for me… not to have any comrades in here!_

Naruto's words echoed in her mind. She was hoping she were getting through and the shinobi would able to get more determined to not give up.

Naruto's words just made it clear!"

"She is right, Naruto has been going out all of his way to protect shinobi like us…"

Sakura interrupted the shinobi, it wasn't that she had meant. Sure, Naruto was fighting to protect them, but he alone can't do everything. Naruto need all of them to end this war. One shinobi can't do everything.

"That wasn't what I was talking about!" She halfhearted glared at them. She would be damned if they gave up now. "Naruto told us that he consider us all his comrades from the bottom of his heart"

She saw the stunned and shocked faces of the shinobi and heard the word comrade whispering among them.

"I'll fully heal Naruto, we all had to do what we have to do! if we're going to die, we might as well go down fighting with all we got!" Sakura exclaimed. Several shinobi raised their fist up into the air, and everyone turned their attention to the juubi.

Sakura heard Naruto chuckle and looked down. "Be still or I won't be able to heal you fully" Sakura scolded her teammate.

"Sorry, Sakura. I am surprised that you managed to get everyone pumped up again." Naruto looked over his shoulder up at her. Sakura shrugged. "Well, if we are going to die so why holding back? Its better go down fighting with all you got, then you know you did what you could do." Sakura said, looking over the shinobi around her.

"You're right, Sakura-chan. However, there is no need to worry, we won't die here, I can tell you that much, dattebayo" Sakura eyes soften. "You sound confident, do you know something that I don't?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow raised.

Naruto shook his head "I should ask the same thing, you seem to keep something hidden from everyone lately" Sakura tensed hearing those words but remained calm. She didn't want to Naruto to figure it out that his own father actually have been sealed in her mind for a long time.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked, eyeing her comrade suspecting he might have noticed something.

"Well, for starters, I understand if you can't give a properly answer, but for a brief moment earlier, I felt Kurama's chakra in you, before I gave you chakra. It seems so weird, since this is the first time I have been able to give others chakra."

Sakura tensed. Minato had told her how he had sealed the half of the kyuubi inside of himself and Naruto must have sensed that small part that was in her while Minato was sealed in her mind, however how would she explain that to Naruto? He wouldn't understand, and she wasn't sure how he would react hearing his own father were sealed within his female comrades mind, and there was several people who knew.

Yep, she wasn't ready to confront this matter just yet.

"I have no idea, Naruto, honestly. Perhaps some chakra from that mission, when you accidently attacked me, I got some of the chakra. I haven't noticed it myself before and besides, this is not the right time to discuss that now, we have a war to win" Naruto grinned "You're right"

Sakura heard or felt Ino in her mind, going through the hands seal for a stone wall jutsu for everyone to use. Well, she had her hands filled with healing Naruto so she wouldn't do the jutsu. She needed to hurry though, the juubi was preparing a tailed beast bomb. Sakura mentally preparing herself for the impact it would do with stone walls, she was praying the plan Shikamaru had would work or they all would die right now.

They all heard the tailed beast bomb coming towards them, destroying the walls, it was coming too fast, and they wouldn't make it. Sakura felt the instinct to close her eyes but, she refused and kept focusing her chakra to heal Naruto. The bomb was about to destroy the last wall when she saw Killer bee in tailed beast form stepping in front of them all and stop the attack. The giant red ball was pushing against the giant eight tailed beast, however suddenly it disappeared.

Everyone was shocked, and looked around trying to find a solution to why it had disappeared.

Sakura looked up when someone landed in front of her and Naruto. She saw something white first then the yellow hair. Her eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had thought she wouldn't be able to see him again.

Minato had just arrived to the battlefield.

TBC

I am back with a new chapter, I hope you like it. Sorry for the late updates, school are killing me right now, much homework and other stuff, making me too tired to write the chapters faster.

Anyway, I hope you like it and hopefully will leave a review, since I didn't get so many on the last one, why I have no idea. Please leave a review it will make my day and inspire me to write the chapters.

See you in the next one


	32. Chapter 32

Tied together

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I at no time have, and I'll not at any time will I do so.

Sakura felt her heart stop beating for a brief moment. She hadn't expected to see him again and yet here he was standing in front of her and Naruto, a smile on his lips. However, her attention was brought by his eyes. His eye was not his usual ice blue ones, instead he had the eyes of a reanimated shinobi, brought back to live by Edo tensei.

Seeing his eyes shot a pain right into her heart. Whoever had the gut to bring Minato back with that cursed jutsu would she give a piece of her mind, she didn't like it at all, and it didn't help when she noticed the other former hokage arriving at the battlefield, ready for action.

Sakura forced herself to keep her emotions at bay. No one but Tsunade-sama knew that she knew Naruto's father, and Sakura wanted to keep it that way. How odd and awkward wouldn't that be if she be forced to explain to everyone, especially to Naruto that she knew Minato because he had been sealed within her mind for some time now?  
No, she rather not have to explain that to her friends or teammate, neither she wanted to tell Naruto she fell in love with his father; his reaction to that was one she didn't want to see at all.

"Were I late?" Minato asked, grinned, making Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at him. She, however, gave him a pointed look that said _are __you __fucking __kidding __with __me __right __now?_

Inwardly, Minato laughed at Sakura's expression, he could tell she was not amused by his words; however, he could tell she was surprised to see him again. He couldn't blame her though, he had not expected to be reanimated and be able to move freely on his own will. He should be grateful to the snake shinobi but Minato didn't really want to be that. Orochimaru didn't do anything without a reason for it. He was certain there was more to it, than he had voiced in front the former kages.

He was certain; the other's kages had thought in similar way, at least Sarutobi. He was Orochimaru teacher once upon a time.

Sakura felt Naruto move under her hands and frowned. She hadn't finished healing him yet and so far Naruto was trying to move. "Be still so I can finish healing you quicker" Sakura hissed staring down at her teammate who froze, probably sensing her glare. Naruto glanced up, a nervous grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I am fine now" Sakura pinched him, making Naruto yelp in surprise and throw a half-hearted glare back at her only to flinch meeting her glare. "You are ready to move when I am finished healing you, so be quiet and sit still already, or I get Hinata to come over here to help me to keep you still"

"She is right Naruto. You should be still and let her finish healing you so you're able to join the battle again, you're no use if you go in the battle with wounds that are half through healed." Minato said, frowning. He could see that Naruto wanted to join his comrades in the battle again; he didn't see that they were fighting to keep both Naruto and Killer bee from Madara and Obito.

If those two got their hands on the two last tailed beasts, the world would be destroyed for was more confident than ever Naruto was indeed the child of the vision that the old toad spoke of. Jiraiya had first thought it had been Minato, but Minato hadn't been so sure of it. He was certain he wasn't the chosen one who would save the world, instead it was his son whom it was the one the prophecy spoke of.

Naruto narrowed his eye at his father but just grumbled. Minato lips itched, seeing how similarly his son was to his mother. Kushina was just in the same way Naruto in that way. Refusing to back down even if she was injured. She would listen to no one but Tsunade. Tsunade would threaten Kushina to bind the red-haired shinobi to a bed and keep the Uzumaki in the hospital, so long as she needed while she healed the wounds Kushina would have received.

Minato glanced over to Sakura, who worked to heal his son, but he could tell something was bothering her. Minato was not certain if telling her exactly who had brought him back like this and who was approaching the battlefield and would soon arrive as well. Sakura looked up and met his eyes. Minato wanted just to take her in his arms and hold her safety in his arm for a moment, but there was no time and Naruto would be certain start asking questions, questions Sakura, or he wanted to avoid so long as possible.

Sakura was about finishes when he landed in front of them, taking her by surprise, but not Naruto. He seemed to have known that he would appear. Sakura eyes narrowed; she was not happy to see her former teammate not now. He was the last thing they needed right now. Her whole body tensed, ready for anything and she wasn't the only one. Their friends, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino reacted upon his arrival and also tensed seeing the Uchiha.

Sakura glanced down at Naruto who was relaxed, how he could be relaxed with Sasuke here. She had no idea.

"It is about time, teme you arrived. I thought I would have to do all heavy work on my own" Naruto remarked, grinning towards his friend. On the other hand, former, depended on who you asked. Sasuke was an enemy of Konoha; he had joined the Akatsuki on his own free will and even tried to capture killer bees but failed. Sakura would greet her former teammate with same warmth as Naruto. She was no fool; she couldn't see any reason for Sasuke to join the battle.  
"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowed. She didn't trust him; he had tried to kill her not too long ago.

Sasuke glanced over to his two former teammate. Naruto was sitting grinning towards him, and Sakura was watching him with a guarded look; her body was tense and ready for anything.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Sakura?" Sasuke asked, a small smirk on his lips. Sakura glared at him, and were about to answer when Ino did it for her. "Why would she be happy to see you traitor?! You tried to kill her last time you saw each other"

Sasuke didn't bother to look at Ino, who glared at the dark-haired boy who had hurt her friend so many times. There were times she regretted she let the bastard to get in between her and Sakura, ruining their friendship. Thankfully, they managed to re-connect with each other another time and Ino swore she wouldn't let her friend suffer once more like she had been with Sasuke.

Sasuke just huffed and felt the glare from Shikamaru, who watched him intently. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I am going to help you to end this war. It was the former kages fault this happened so I am going to become hokage and change everything." Sasuke declared making everyone tense.

"Do you really think you can come and say such things after all you have done to us, traitor?" Kiba growled. He hated the Uchiha with a passion. He was nothing but an enemy now."Do you really think; anyone will accept you as hokage?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged "I don't care if they don't acknowledge me as their leader. I WILL become hokage and change the world."

The moment was tense when the first hokage, second and third hokage arrived. Sarutobi was no fool and noticed the tension between the young shinobis. "This is not the right time to argue" Sarutobi said firmly, knowing the youngsters did not trust Sasuke at all. He could just imagine what Sasuke had done, and he wasn't certain if Sasuke ever were forgiven, consider by the looks they were giving him. It was simply Naruto which was relaxed by Sasuke's presence here.

Sakura glared at her former teammate. She didn't want to be anyway near him right now. She didn't thrust him. Shaking her head, Sakura tried to focus on the matter, this wasn't the accurate time to argue, the third hokage was correct, but she could tell Sasuke's arrival made several people tense and she on her own part, wouldn't let her eyes off him. She would watch him, every single move. If he so dared to do anything that counted as betrayal, she wouldn't hold back and kick his sorry ass. Naruto's best friend or not, he is a traitor to them right now.

Now If Naruto could understand that now too...

Sakura forced to keep the bitterness from her voice when she spoke, not stopping glaring at the Uchiha with hatred. He did not deserve another chance in her eyes. He had blown it when he had tried to kill her. If Naruto hadn't arrived when he had done, she was certain she would have been forced to use hirashin a lot sooner.

"What makes you think we'll trust you? For what we know, you just turn around and stab us in the back again." Sakura said.  
Sasuke snorted and looked over to her. His onyx eyes starring her down, but Sakura wouldn't budge or back down. He could glare for all he was worth.

Naruto glanced over to Sakura with a frown. He had figured Sakura wouldn't be too happy to see Sasuke, but seeing her reaction surprised him. Honestly, he didn't expect such reaction from her. He understood she was angry, but he had thought she would get over it, but seeing the look she was giving their former teammate now; Naruto wasn't sure if Sakura would ever forgive Sasuke at all.

Something had changed Sakura, and Naruto wasn't sure of what. However, whatever it was that made Sakura change; she needed to let go of her grudges towards Sasuke for now, or they wouldn't be able to end this war. They needed Sasuke, and the former hokages help in this battle.

"Sakura, enough. Drop it, at least until this war is over. I promise you can beat the crap out of teme when this war is over, but we do need his help" Naruto said firmly, seeing his female teammate was about to protest but stopped herself from saying anything.

"Fine" Sakura said, throwing one last nasty glare towards the Uchiha. She just hoped she didn't get him around her, or Naruto would be needed to be there to prevent her from killing his best friend. Sakura sighed and headed towards Ino, who smiled sadly towards her. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. She didn't need pity, the only thing she wanted was someone to keep Sasuke from her.

To be surprised by her attitude was the last thing Sasuke would admit. He had expected her to be overjoyed to see him here and greet him with her usual "Sasuke-kun" but instead he was greeted with coldness and glares from his female teammate. Sakura had changed a lot since he had sawn her last time.  
"_It __does __not __matter; I'll __make __Sakura __change __her __mind __about __me __again. __It __shouldn't __be __too __hard.__" _Sasuke thought smirking. He would get her to love him again even if she did try to resist him, Sasuke silently swore she would be his in the end.

TBC

I am slowly getting back in routine to write chapters thankfully, and I can bet you're all happy for it. I hope you like the chapter and leave a review for it. The next chapter might come somewhere around next week, or sooner i can't promise but latest next week it will be up so until then bye!


	33. Chapter 33

Tied together

Chapter 33

Disclaimer; we do all know that I do not own Naruto

Sakura felt Ino move in unease beside her. Sakura itched, knowing her friend was worried about her seeing her reaction to Sasuke. Sighing, Sakura decided to get it over with it. "What's the matter Ino?" Sakura asked, dryly. She glanced beside her and saw Ino frown. "Spill it already, we can't have you distracted as it is"

"What was that Sakura? Your reactions to Sasuke were rather unexpected" Ino said, carefully. She hadn't expected her friend to act so coldly towards Sasuke, and yet she did. Ino was confused. She had thought Sakura still had feelings for the Uchiha, but it seemed she had been wrong.

Sakura looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow. "Well what did you expect me to react? Don't tell me you thought I would be pleased to see him, did you? I tell you Ino, you wouldn't be joyful either to meet the person that tried to kill you for several weeks ago." Sakura said, eyeing her friend. Ino winced. She had heard that Sasuke had tried to kill Sakura. Sai had told her what happened. "Yeah, I know you are mad for that, but I thought you still had some feelings for him" Ino said quietly.

Sakura tensed, the kiss she had shared with Minato flashed in her mind, when he was removed from her mind. "Ino, I can tell you right now. Whatever feelings I had for Sasuke is long gone. I don't trust him and let's be honest. Why would I do that after this? He had several attempts trying to kill Naruto. Naruto is like a brother to me, and I wouldn't let Sasuke hurt him." Sakura said eyeing her friend.

Ino blinked but decided to drop it. This was not the right time to have this discussion.

"We will talk more after this. Right now, we have a war to end" Ino said determined. Sakura nodded, agreeing with her friend. There would be time to talk later when all of this were over. Sakura watched how the hokage used the red barrier to keep the juubi from moving too much. She saw Madara, and everyone could hear him as well.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU….HASHIRAMA!" Madara screamed. Sakura admitted, it would look less funny if Hashirama hadn't pointed a finger towards him and answered him. "I TAKE CARE OF YOU LATER!" Making Madara stop in his movements, looking rather shell shocked, like he didn't believe what he had just heard, and that face he made too. Sakura met Ino eyes. "Please tell me he did not just pout." Sakura said slowly.

Ino snorted trying to keep in the laughter that was about to escape her mouth.

Sakura saw both Naruto and Sasuke stepped forward, Sakura refused to be left behind by her team, where they like it or not, she would fight with them not being left behind. She would drop her attitude against Sasuke goes for the moment. She needed to be focusing on the battle.

Naruto eyes widen when he saw her landed beside him. Sakura met his eyes.

"Do you really think I am a mere weak woman? Do you think Tsunade-sama can't train her student just as well as the other sannin? Then you are dead wrong." Sakura exclaimed, earning a surprised look on Naruto's face regardless, Naruto smiled and raised his fist into the air. "TEAM SEVEN IS BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!"

Sakura held back the words she had on the tongue, knowing Naruto would be displeased with them. Sakura was grateful to have Naruto standing in the middle, she wouldn't able to handle to have Sasuke beside her. She had felt his eyes following her when she had moved over to Ino and she was not happy with that. Why would he care what she did or felt? He had been the one who tried to kill her. Sure, she had planned to kill him first, but she had good intentions. She didn't want Naruto suffer anymore because of a stupid promise to bring Sasuke back to her. She didn't want him any longer. There was nothing but hatred for Sasuke. The bonds between her and Sasuke was beyond forgiveness. She couldn't just forgive him no matter what. She just hoped and preyed Naruto would understand her reasons. She didn't want to hurt him in the process.

"DAMN IT, I AM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE! ARE YOU LISTING TO ME?!" The voice of Kiba could be heard, probably all over the battlefield. Sakura rolled her eyes. He could scream all he wanted, no one would listen right now and she was certain Naruto would snatch the title anyway. Sakura closed her eyes and felt the positive and the negative chakra gathering in her body. It was getting easier for every time she entered ŌkamiSenjutsu, no doubt.

"Let's go!" She heard Naruto said, and then they were on the move. Sakura was quick on her feet. Sakura smiled, knowing it was all thanks to Minato, however she couldn't say that to her teammate's right? Minato. Sakura didn't stop moving but her thoughts wandered to the blonde. She wanted to just be by his side, but she needed on the battlefield, keeping Naruto in line. However she wanted to see Minato again. She wanted to speak with him but was unable to do so. What would everyone say if she had just walked up to Minato? Sakura punched another monster, letting out her frustrations. Her head was saying one thing and her heart was saying one, she wasn't sure which one to listen to. Briefly she wondered if Minato were having similar thoughts running through his head.

With Minato

Minato stood, along with the former hokage, holding the barrier, keeping the juubi from escaping. It had attempted to destroy the barrier with a tailed beast bomb but the barrier was still there, standing strong. This was not an easy task, but it were only the former hokages who were able to put up this kind of barrier. Minato frowned. Orochimaru had disappeared to who knows were but right now he could care less about Orochimaru right now. He had much more important things to handle right now. Minato watched how the shinobi ran through the barrier. Briefly he wondered how long the barrier would last. Even with four hokage, he had no doubt the ten tailed beast would be able to break the barrier, and having Madara around was not something he wanted.

Madara had however at the moment sitting on a rock watching the shinobi amusedly. He wanted to fight Hashirama but that idiot was too busy to keep that barrier up with the former hokages. Madara looked where team seven was. He had sensed something familiar but was confused to why. His animated eyes locked on the female girl, who was fighting with similar style as the female blonde hokage he had fought earlier. It was something about her chakra that made him feel uneasiness. Why, he had no clue. "Zetsu" Madara called quietly. One white Zetsu appeared, rising from the ground. "Hai?" the white creature asking its leader.

"Who is that girl, whom is fighting alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?" Madara asked, not looking over to the white creature. Zetsu turned his attention back to team seven and thought for a brief moment. "Sakura Haruno, her name is I believe."

Madara tensed, hearing the last name. A name he hadn't heard of for a very long time. "Haruno you said?" Madara said while slowly, an evil grin appeared on his face. It seemed there was more in this war he desired than he first thought. Zetsu noticing the change in the Uchiha remained quietly and just observed. He didn't want to know what thought the elder Uchiha was having.

Madara grinned. He had wished to gain the power from the Haruno clan, their eyes which was able to see the future. Who wouldn't want that power, too be able to see the future? Madara frowned. Now when would he take the Haruno's eyes? Should he take them now or wait a little longer till he have been able to fight Hashirama? So big decision and so little time to think.

/

Sakura tensed, getting the familiar sensation of getting a vision. Her family's power awaking once more. Sakura relaxed letting the vision show itself for her, bracing for whatever her power wanted to show her.

When the vision started, Sakura wished it ended just as quickly. The vision was terrible making her for a second stop breathing.

_Sakura was fighting when she sensed an evil presence approaching her fast. Sakura tensed and jumped away, barley able to dodge the attack from her attacker. Looking up she saw Madara looking at her with a sinister look. The look the former dead Uchiha had made her realize; Madara knew about her gift giving by her ancestors. _

"_Well, who knew I would be able to get the power from the Haruno clan after all these years?"_

_Sakura glared at him, not moving from her position. She heard her wolf partner, Kiyomi coming running. Madara saw the crystal wolf coming towards him with intent to protect Sakura. Madara grinned and braced himself for the attack from the giant wolf. Kiyomi bared her fangs and unleashed several crystal spears from her fur. Madara moved slightly dodging the attacks from the wolf. Suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind Kiyomi. Sakura eyes widen in shock when she saw him raised his gunbai and strike down. Sakura saw the blood from her partner. _

"_Kiyomi!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes widen in shock. Refocusing, Sakura grabbed a kunai and threw it towards Madara and disappeared in a flash, re-appearing in front of Madara and punched him with her charka loaded fist, sending him away, earning some distance from the ancient Uchiha. Turning to Kiyomi, Sakura quickly focused her chakra to heal the crystal wolf. The crystal wolf whimpered in pain, its eyes closed. _

"_Hang in there Kiyomi please" Sakura said, focusing to heal the wound, not noticing the approaching Uchiha. Kiyomi opened her eyes and saw the old Uchiha and howled to Sakura taking her attention from the wound. _

"_Huh?" Sakura turned around only to see Madara grinning madly and raising his gunbai once more._

_/_

Sakura snapped out of the vision and shook her head. She saw Kiyomi close by and tried to shake the vision off her mind. She needed to focus right now. _I can't risk Kiyomi to get hurt by Madara. I won't let that happen _

Sakura thought determined. She looked around and saw Naruto and Sasuke heading towards Obito and the Juubi. Sakura gritted her teeth, having to keep a watchful eye on her teammates was the last thing she needed. She knew those were reckless. You could tell those two didn't think through this one. Sakura shook her head, annoyed by theirs action. Sakura was about to move forward when she heard something from above her. Looking up Sakura saw the barrier had received an attack from the Juubi and this time, the barrier was not able to keep standing. It was breaking down. Sakura groaned, why that thing would be so powerful to break a barrier that required four kages level shinobi to put up.

The juubi roared loudly making Sakura flinch. She got a bad feeling, she grimaced but looked over to Kiyomi. "Come on Kiyomi, we need to move" Kiyomi barked in agreement and they headed forward only to be stopped by none other than Madara himself. Sakura eyes widen in shock and jumped backwards. "I decided to take your eyes before anything else. The power of the Haruno family… to be able to see the future" Madara said, in a cold monotone voice. The grin on his face made Sakura tense. He was mad. Sakura glanced back to Kiyomi who braced herself for battle, however Sakura knew, this is a battle she would surely lose. Fighting with Madara Uchiha. Isn't it enough she had Sasuke to be worried about, now she had two Uchiha to worry about? She did not like this, not at all.

Sakura remained calm. "You know about my family" Sakura stated, her eyes ice cold, not showing any emotion. She could lose her temper now. She needed to stay focus if she wanted to survive this. Madara smirked "Of course I do. I would have your family's power if it hadn't been for Hashirama. He didn't see yours potential the way I did with your gift. He did not see how that power could be used to put an end to the battle with the other clans and villagers."

"The only thing it would have brought destruction if you had been allowed to force my family to use the power the way you wanted them to use it." Sakura said coldly. She could only imagine what Madara would do to her ancestors to abuse their gift.

Sakura glanced over Madara and saw her teammate fighting Obito and the juubi. They didn't notice where the Madara was doing now.

"I am sorry to say, but your teammates won't be able to help you out in this battle" Madara said cockily. Sakura threw a nasty glare towards the arrogant Uchiha. She would show him, she was a force to be reckon with. She was part of team seven. She would curse herself to hell if she didn't go down fighting with all she got. Madara would learn to not underestimate her, she could care less that he was stronger than her, she would give him a fight. Even if it was the last thing she did

TBC

So I hope you like it. Don't worry Minato will appear more in the next chapter maybe? I am an evil person aren't I? Anyway, I hope you will leave a review and the next chapter will be up sometimes next week depending on how well you leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Tied together

Chapter 34

A disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura glared at the ancient Uchiha with hatred. Why was it that she was the one who got usually run into someone from the Uchiha clan? It seemed like the kami liked to get her into trouble with the Uchiha all the time. Frankly, she was getting tired of this. She knew Sasuke and Naruto were busy fighting Obito and the ten tailed beasts so they wouldn't notice Madara had decided to waste his time on someone else, namely her. I must be cursed, wherever I go there is an Uchiha Sakura thought bitterly. Now, how would she be able to get out of this mess? This was a battle she would not be able to handle on her own and the vision with Kiyomi was not helping either. Sakura didn't want to risk her wolf partner getting killed by Madara but it seems fate decided to be cruel with her today.

Sakura dodged another attack from Madara, who was grinning like a mad man. She focused her chakra into her feet and moved quickly away from the crazy Madara. "What´s the matter, do you not want to play with me?" Madara mocked her, trying to get a rise from her. Sakura glared back at him, not answering, if she did, there would no nice words from her. And getting an annoyed/angry Madara was nothing she wanted right now.

Vaguely, the idea to using the hirashin to get away from her opponent was tempting, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Madara would locate her soon as she re-appear. He had all intention to get her eyes, to be able to use her gift as his own in his quest to take over the world. An idea popped up in her head. She knew it would be risky, but it might actually do some damage to the Uchiha. Grabbing a special kunai she threw it towards Madara, and focused her chakra into her hand, making a spear of chakra. Sakura activated the seal on the kunai and teleported away, re-appearing behind Madara and send the spear into his back.

"Rasengan"

Madara's eyes widen in shock when she disappeared and he noticed her re-appearing behind him only to hit him with an attack. The attack did some damage, Madara felt the spear had hit him and he probably earned a burn by the chakra. The force of the attack had him flying forwards away from his attacker, who was quite pleased with the result.

Sakura grinned inwardly, seeing she had actually managed to surprise the ancient Uchiha. She hadn't thought she would able to hit him. But it was time to put even more distance between her and Madara, he would be pissed now. Using the rasengan had been risky, since there were only few people who knew that jutsu and since all of them know they DID not taught her it, they would raise questions no doubt, and such questions she really didn't want to answer to.

Sakura watched Madara getting up from the ground, amusement sparkled in his eyes, making her shiver. "You seem to be able to put up a fight, just like that female Hokage." Sakura tensed, knowing he meant Tsunade. Sakura knew something bad must have happened to her Shishou and the other kages since Madara arrived here, with no damage from the fight with the five kages.

"What did you do to Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, motionless, however, her eyes were filled with rage. Madara tilted his head a grin on his face it made her blood froze. "Well, what do you think I did? I tore her body apart" Sakura eyes widen, her whole being froze. Had the Uchiha actually killed her Shishou? She stopped breathing for a moment. Sakura had no doubt Madara had gone after Tsunade first, not because she were the medic, but because she were related to his rival, Hashirama, the first Hokage.

"I can tell by your fighting style, you're her apprentice" Madara said, eyeing the woman who glared at him. Sakura said nothing. Suddenly Kiyomi appeared from nowhere heading towards Madara, bared her fangs. Madara smirked seeing the crystal wolf heading for him. Several crystals spear flew from the wolf's fur and were flying towards Madara who disappeared and re-appeared behind Kiyomi with his gunbai in his hand striking down at the wolf. Sakura saw blood everywhere, her eyes widen in shock. Without a second thought, Sakura pushed herself forward, her fist filled with chakra and punched Madara away from Kiyomi. Glaring at the Uchiha who was thrown backwards by her punch, she turned to Kiyomi and started to heal her wounded partner. She was too focused on to heal Kiyomi when Kiyomi howled out to her in alarm, making Sakura turn around only to see Madara there again, grinning his gunbai strike down. Sakura was too shocked to feel the pain, but soon the shock got over and she felt immense pain and a lot of blood. Glaring at the Uchiha she did the only thing she could do. Giving Kiyomi one last look before the wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaving Sakura alone with the Uchiha. Sakura did the only thing she could do to prevent Madara from getting her. Closing her eyes, Sakura silently prayed a small prey.

She used hirashin and left the Uchiha.

/

The barrier was broken by the job and Minato were about to join the battle when he heard something or someone collapse behind him. First, he had thought someone had been killed, however when Minato turned around to see what it was he only felt horror. In front of him, in bad shape were Sakura and seeing Sakura on her knees, injured and covered in blood, it made him terrified. "Sakura?! What happened?" Minato asked, worried. Sakura coughed. Minato wrapped an arm to keep her steady. "I ran into Madara or Madara ran into me, he wanted my eyes apparently, so he can use my gift" Sakura is coughing. Minato tensed, he had felt Madara leave suddenly, but he hadn't focused on where the supposed dead Uchiha went to.

Sakura tried focus to breathe properly. She needed activate the ying seal on her forehead to heal herself completely, however, she didn't trust Madara to stay away from her for so long. If Sasuke is related to the bastard, it only means Madara was just as or maybe even more stubborn to get whatever he wants. With shaky hands Sakura puts them together and focused her chakra and broke the seal on her forehead. She felt the seal unlocked and the black markings started to appear from the mark. Sakura leaned her head into Minato's shoulder and tried to relax while the chakra would heal the wounds, Madara gave her. Sakura closed her eyes and hissed of the stinging, the healing was almost more painful than getting hurt.

Minato held Sakura with him, and while she healed, he focused to locate where Madara is and keep focus to make sure to be ready to move if Madara would come here before Sakura would be finished with healing herself. HE felt her tense under his arm, Minato glanced down at the wound, which was slowly healing itself. Not that the jutsu was not useful, Minato wasn't fond of it. He knew the jutsu was one Tsunade had created and only to unlock the seal on their forehead, both Tsunade and Sakura can heal any wound, really quickly, however there was negative effects and he did not like it.

The user shortens its life by using this jutsu.

Now, Minato knew Sakura didn't want to use that creation rebirth jutsu unless she were forced to do so. Sakura knew just as well Minato what the jutsu did to her. Sakura opened her eyes again slowly, the pain started slowly disappearing. Minato looked at her concerned, he wanted to make sure she was all right. "Are you all right?" Minato asked. Sakura looked up and smiled a small smile. "I am fine. Just painful healing the wounds." Sakura gasped in pain, closing her eyes. When the pain disappeared completely, Sakura smiled in gratitude. "Now, how to keep Madara away from me?" Sakura said, chuckling lightly.

Suddenly a big explosion was heard, making both wince of the force of the explosion.

"It seems he found Hashirama" Minato said. Sakura relaxed, her shoulders drooping. "Good, then I can relax for a while." Sakura sighed, only to hear Minato chuckle, making her look at him confused. Minato looked down at her, amusement shined in his eyes or would shin if he had his normal eyes, since now he had been brought back by Edo Tensei there was black and blue and that was not a good combination for his eyes. Easy to say, she missed his usual eyes.

Minato helped her stand up. Sakura felt a bit dizzy, but Minato steadied her, his hands on her shoulders holding her in a firm grip. Sakura smiled once more smiled up to him in gratitude for keeping her steady. She needed to focus once more though. The war was raging on and people fought for their lives and it was her duty to heal anyone she could.

Minato felt her body tense when two familiar chakras approaching them. Minato moved his arm away from her waist, no need to make Naruto and Sasuke question them that, why the older blonde were holding their female teammate so close to him.

Sakura had sensed them coming towards them, but a part of her did not want them to come now and ruin the brief moment she got with Minato. She wanted to cherish it and wished no one to come and interrupted this.

Silently, Sakura cursed the damn Uchiha for declaring this stupid war. Why couldn't he just stayed dead and not corrupted Obito in the first place? It would have made life so much easier, but then again, these events they all had gone through had helped not only her but her friends and allies to grow as Shinobi. Perhaps Naruto was forced to go through all that to become who he is today who knows, Sakura certainly didn't know, unless she has used her gift which she rather not do since its distracting her from a focus on her enemies.

However, if there some things she regretted it was her infuriation with Sasuke when she were younger. If she had known he would betray their village, Sakura would stay so far as possible from the Uchiha.

Why were Naruto and Sasuke heading towards them again? Weren't they busy to fight with Obito?

Said persons appeared in front of her and Minato and Sakura tensed, her eyes narrowed seeing Sasuke.

"Why are you here? I thought you were busy fighting Obito?" Sakura asked, trying to sound normal. Having those two hovering over her now is the last thing she wanted.

"Sakura are you all right? We sensed Madara was close to you, " Naruto said frowning. Sakura glared at her teammate and former.

"I am fine, you have other things to worry about right now than me, and I'll be fine" Sakura snapped. She knew Naruto meant well, but right now, there was no time for him to be just concerned about her. Everyone was fighting with Naruto and then he better be at the front line and fight Obito.

Since Madara got busy with the first Hokage, she would be fine for now at least. "Really, Naruto, I know you are worried but I'll be fine, you need to focus on your tasks and that is fighting Obito right?"

Naruto shook his head. "He and Kakashi-sensei disappeared somewhere" Sakura frowned. Typically, she would be stuck with the Uchiha anyway. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was watching her. His face cold as ice as usual, not one emotion showed in his face or eyes. Cold-hearted bastard.

It does not matter, there is the ten tailed beast to tackle right? I have to heal any wounded and I would prefer if I didn't have you two watching over my shoulders thank you very much" Sakura said and took off leaving the boys.

Why do they always think I am weak? Why do they think I need to be saved? I have trained just as much as them, perhaps more if I count with my training with both Minato and Tsukiko-San. Why can't they see that I am a capable to take care of myself?! Sakura thought angrily and took her anger on some of those creatures, punching them with a chakra filled fist sending them away quite a bit.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and saw some injured and decided to get down to work, the war was still going on even if those two idiots thought otherwise. Just because Obito had left for the moment with Kakashi it didn't mean they could relax, Madara were still around even if he was fighting with Hashirama at the moment.

Landing beside the injured Sakura got down to work pushing her thoughts about her annoying teammates deep back into her mind and focus on to heal her comrades.

/

Minato watched how Sakura had angrily left them. He could say he did not blame her. Both Naruto and Sasuke should not drop what they were doing just because they felt Sakura were in danger even if they were teammate. This was war and everyone was comrade which meant if one made one mistake, it would affect everyone later on. Minato were certain that it was a mistake that both Naruto and Sasuke let down their guards so easily.

Obito came back, injured with a hole in his chest and even Kakashi came back alive, exhausted but alive. Suddenly the ten tailed beasts disappeared, leaving the battlefield. Minato frowned. The creature missing from the battlefield meant trouble no doubt.

It hadn't been too late when he realized what Obito had done. He had made himself the host of the ten tailed beasts. Horrified with the thought to be willing to put such monster into yourself was terrifying, how his former student could do so without hesitation where beyond him. He could not understand his reason for doing so?

Did Obito really do this because what happened to Rin?

Would it be any way to prevent Obito and Madara from activating the infinite genjutsu upon the whole world?

But there was something else that bothered him. Sasuke. Minato had sensed the Uchiha watched him with suspicion and Minato could not figure it out why he would do so? What had he done to make the Uchiha to dislike him? Minato frowned when another thought came up. He had been close to Sakura when they arrived was that the reason? Did Sasuke not like that Minato had been so close to Sakura? But why? What Sakura had told him, Sasuke hated her so why would he be bothered by the fact another male stood so close to his ex-female teammate?

Minato groaned in agony and prayed that Sakura would not notice if she did, she would probably kill the Uchiha.

The possibility that Sasuke actually cared for Sakura were worrying considering how he had been treating her in the past and Minato were certain Sakura would not appreciate Sasuke now if he tried to make a move on her.

He refuses to let Sakura get hurt by Sasuke again all over and knowing Sakura was over the Uchiha brat, Minato were confident that when that time come and Sasuke would try making a move on her, Sakura would punch him straight in his face.

If she didn't, Minato were certain he would do it for her.

TBC

Look, I did update this story before this year has come to an end, who had thought?! Not many I guess and I can't blame you, since I have let you wait for an update for so long. Sorry about that.

Happy Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a great time with your family and friends. And a happy new year to you all. 2015 have soon come to an end and for me this year has gone too fast for my liking but what can you do?

R &amp; R people I would love if you did!


	35. Chapter 35

Tied together

Chapter 35

A disclaimer; As usual, I do not own Naruto

Sakura healed the wounded Shinobi. So far Madara had not got a chance to go after her since Hashirama were fighting him. Sakura could only thank the first Hokage for keeping the ancient Uchiha busy and away from her. Sakura had no time to handle an arrogant power hungry Uchiha at the moment and speaking of which…

Sasuke

She grudgingly admitted that his help in the war was needed, however, if he thought he would be welcomed by her with open arms, he was wrong. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted right now, but if he could help them to end this war, she could at least be civil around him, not more or less.

Sakura frowned. Naruto had probably been too shocked to see her reaction to Sasuke arrival. She could only guess he had thought she would be overjoyed to see him. He could rot in hell for what she cared.

Now she had other things to worry about, like Minato. She had not expected him to be brought back by that cursed jutsu. She was happy to see Minato but this was not the right time or place. It was warm and they were on a battlefield so they could not get alone time at all. She didn't want Naruto and the others to find out about Minato who knows how they would react.

Especially Sasuke

That bastard would probably go after Naruto's father if he found out but if he did, Sakura were certain she would kill him. No matter what Naruto said or begged her not to.

The Uchiha had ruined and interfered with her life too many times already and she was sick of having those in her life.

Sakura had moved to another wounded Shinobi when something terrifying happened in front of her. The nine tails were drained from Naruto's body, making Naruto fall down towards the ground at a dangerous speed. Sakura were about to move when she saw Gaara catch her teammate and sighed in relief but then froze. She had read about Jinchuuriki and knew most about it. She knew that when a tailed beast were taken from its host, the host would die from it.

What Tsunade had told her, there had been an exception of the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, but she had been from the Uzumaki clan thus having special chakra that helped her to survive but only barely. She had been weak and died, but had she got treatment directly she might have survived.

Sakura felt numb when she saw Gaara coming towards her with Naruto and Sakura climbed upon the sand and started to work on Naruto. She felt his heartbeat it was weakened as they fly over the battlefield.

Sakura paid no mind to that. Her only focus was on Naruto and keep his heart beating. She heard Gaara saying they needed to find the Yondaime Hokage since he had the other part of the Kyuubi sealed within himself and thus can Minato save Naruto.

Sakura froze when she heard that. Minato had not told her that. If he had half part of the Kyuubi sealed within himself how could she not notice it? She should have noticed the presence right?

Sakura shook her head and focused on Naruto and gave the first aid help.

_Come on Naruto, don't you dare to give up on me, you promised you wouldn't die before becoming Hokage right?! DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE TO DIE NOW! _Sakura thought furiously and pumped her chakra into his body to keep his heart keep beating. Sakura glanced up and sensed Minato was close by. Sakura felt her chakra leaving her quickly as she focused it into Naruto's chest and to his heart. She would not let him die here.

She had not even taken notice of where Sasuke was.

Sakura felt they was slowing down and went down towards the ground.

When they come down to the ground, she felt Minato's presence. Minato was approaching them quickly and Sakura wasn't sure if she were able to meet him with his only son dying on her.

Gaara saw Minato and meet up with him and explained what had happened to Naruto.

Minato was frozen when he saw his son lying on the sand, motionless, barely breathing. He could tell Sakura was doing everything she could do to keep Naruto alive. Kneeling down beside her, Minato focused his chakra. Gaara had explained to him how he could save Naruto.

Since Kurama had been explained that to Gaara before he was sealed away by Obito and Madara.

Minato were about to seal his part of Kurama into Naruto when a white Zetsu appeared from nowhere. Sakura eyes widen in shock seeing the enemy come up from the ground reaching for Minato to take the Kyuubi's chakra from the former Hokage.

Sakura reacted quickly and with one hand on Naruto's chest, pushing chakra into his heart, Sakura used her other hand focused with chakra and sliced the hand of the white Zetsu who withdrew his arm and hissed in pain glaring at Sakura.

It was enough to give Minato a chance to move and created a rasengan and hit the white Zetsu, sending the creepy thing away from them.

Minato turned back to his son and focused to put the part of Kurama that was sealed within him.

Sakura kept sending jolts of chakra into her teammate's heart, while Minato moved Kurama into Naruto. If it works, Naruto would regain conscious again. Sakura felt her chakra leaving her rather quickly and with that said, Sakura silently preyed Minato would be finished soon. She had no idea how much till she would be able to keep doing this. She just hoped this would be enough.

When Minato was finished sealing the part of Kurama into Naruto, the only thing they could do now was wait.

And wait

For Sakura it felt like an eternity before Naruto started to show signs that he was alive, his heart beating on its own. Sakura sighed in relief and removed her hand and healed the cut she needed to do.

She just hoped Naruto would be back on his feet soon enough. She could sense Madara close by and she did not like it at all.

_What if the first Hokage could no longer keep the ancient Uchiha busy?_

Sakura pushed that thought away, she knew what she needed to do if Madara would appear before Naruto would wake up. She would not let him get to her friend no matter what. She sensed Kakashi and Gai arriving, both looking pale at the sight of the unconscious form of Naruto.

"He is alive" Sakura said, hoping to ease some worry from the silver haired Jounin and she called it had helped since Kakashi breathed in relief, his shoulders dropped.

"Good, I thought…." Kakashi did not finish the sentence, he didn't need to. Everyone who was there knew what he would say.

Sakura eyed Minato who looked down at his son with a faraway look on his face. He seemed to be in deep thoughts and Sakura knew better than to interrupt that.

She knew Minato was affected by this event, no parents should watch their own child almost die, even if said parents had died once.

Sakura sighed and put her hands together, she needed to heal some wound she had received earlier, but consider how much chakra it had taken to keep Naruto alive, Sakura was surprised she still had plenty of chakra in her system.

Starting to work on her own injuries, Sakura did not notice the stares that landed on her.

Kakashi watched his former female student in amazement. She had still chakra to heal herself even after keeping Naruto alive. Once again, she had managed to surprise him. Kakashi watched the female with a look of sadness and regret. Seeing her now on the battlefield, he saw the Shinobi she had become under the female Hokage. Sakura had grown as a person and in strength. No longer was there a girl who had none confident in her abilities, no longer did the fan girl exist, instead there was a strong independent woman who learned to stand on her own.

Tsunade had truly done an amazing work on the girl.

Kakashi felt regret that he did not help the girl. If he had, maybe she would have started to focus on training instead of watching and fangirling over Sasuke and become the splendid Shinobi she was now.

Or at least a help on the way

Kakashi knew he had been wrong treating team seven as different as he had. He had almost only focused on Sasuke, sometimes on Naruto and not on Sakura. She had the potential he had known that, she had the best control of their chakra than the boys would ever have. She would beat them in that.

Kakashi had been blinded by the fact that Sasuke reminded him of himself and Naruto was his Sensei's son.

If Minato had known how Kakashi had treated his own students, he would get a scolding for life. He, Kakashi should know that as a sensei you can't overlook any of your students. You must train them equally, but had Kakashi done so? No, he had not and thus he had thought he had failed his students.

Sakura the most.

&amp;&amp;&amp;  
Minato watched Sakura from the corner of his eye while she healed herself while keeping her guard up. No doubt fearing Madara would come. The process to put his part of Kurama had taken some time, but they had managed to do it. The young Kazekage was watching out for them. The war was still raging on and there was no doubt Madara thought he could end it now since the two who had the potential and power to take him down had been shoot down. Minato knew Uchiha Sasuke had also been struck down by his ancestor and hopefully a medic ninja was there to heal his wound.

Minato turned his head a bit and looked at his former student with a concern look. He could tell Kakashi was beating himself up for something and seeing him look at Sakura, Minato had a feeling what the last Hatake was mentally beating himself up for.

He had not been pleased when he had heard how Kakashi had treated his team, his student. Training both Naruto and Sasuke and leaving Sakura to her own demise was a grave mistake and Minato thanked to every god and kami for giving him the chance to meet her and help her to train and become the shinobi she was. Of course, Tsunade and Tsukiko had also trained Sakura and become an important part of Sakura's transform from a Genin to a Jounin.

Thanks to the seal that had kept him sealed in Sakura, Sakura was in Jounin level with chakra and after the training with him, there was no doubt she was an unofficial joining now. Not that anyone needed to know that yet.

Minato was content with to keep that way, there was no reason for anyone to know how much stronger Sakura had become. The only ones who knew was Tsunade and Tsukiko and Minato would hope there was no one else who needed to know.

Watching Sakura, Minato longed to just walk up to her and wrap his arms around her, hold her close to him and kiss her senseless, however he knew better to keep those thoughts down, there was more important things, alas he would argue there was no important than being with the loved ones.

This war needed to come to an end and Minato was determined to be around to make sure his son and Sakura would survive this nightmare.

TBC

Before you start complaining how long it have been before I have update this story, I can say to my defense that I have been busy with school and have a lot of things to do in school and thus I have not have much time to write on my stories. I can't say when next chapter will be up but I promise I will update soon as I can, I have not forgot this story so much can I tell you. I would appreciate if you would leave a review for me.


End file.
